9 Novatos: Cambios
by Serpiente Obsidiana
Summary: Después del incidente con Mizuki, el Hokage decide que lo mejor será cambiar el orden de los equipos Genin para que cada uno reciba la mejor educación y entrenamiento posible ¿Cómo afectará esa decisión al mundo Shinobi? NaruHina. NaruSaku (Unilateral, por parte de ella) SasuIno
1. Chapter 1

Hace años leí un fic con esta trama, pero el escritor y el fic desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, así que creo que no es plagio del todo si yo lo re escribo y continuo.

Este es un trabajo en conjunto con mi compañero y amigo javipozos, sus fics son muy buenos, así que espero también lo lean.

Este fic tendrá una temática menos oscura que mi otro fic, pero notarán que varios elementos de mi actual fic y de mi anterior fic estarán presentes, como los parentescos (me tarde horas y gaste mucho en colores y papel bond para hacer el árbol genealógico que uso para la Serpiente, así que no lo voy a dejar de lado).

Academia Ninja de Konohagakure. Día de la graduación.

En la academia ninja de Konohagakure todo era risas y alegrías, pues una nueva generación de alumnos se había graduado como Genin. Muchos pequeños reían y les mostraban con gran entusiasmo sus bandas ninja a sus padres mientras estos los abrazaban y felicitaban.

Lamentablemente, no todos estaban felices.

Un pequeño de doce años de edad, con cabello rubio en picos, ojos azules cuál cielo, marcas de tres bigotes de zorro en las mejillas y un increíblemente feo atuendo naranja veía con enorme pesar a esas felices familias, de los cuales algunos le devolvían la mirada con un inmenso odio y asco. Aquel niño o era otro que Naruto Uzumaki, el único alumno de su generación que no pudo pasar el examen de graduación. Si el chico ya de por sí estaba triste por no pasar, lo ponía aún más triste el ver a todas aquellas familias felices, recordándole que el estaba solo.

\- Na-Naruto-Kun.- Dice una voz suave y femenina a lado de Naruto. Se trataba de Hinata Hyüga, la heredera del clan Hyüga del Byakugan y compañera de clases de Naruto, aunque claro, ella si se graduó.

\- Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías ir y celebrar con tu familia el que te graduaste.- Dice Naruto sin mirar a la chica.

\- Bu-Bueno, a-aún no viene Kö-San por mí, y t-te vi triste, a-así que pensé que podría a-ayudarte.- Dice con tartamudeos la chica.

\- Estoy bien, Hinata, no necesitas preocuparte por mi, después de todo, soy solo un perdedor.- Dice Naruto mientras una solitaria lágrima cae de su ojo derecho.

\- Na-Naruto-Kun…- Dice Hinata al ver a Naruto, su amor secreto, empezando a llorar.

\- Por favor, vete Hinata, no necesito que sientas lástima por mí, un tonto que reprobó el examen por tercera vez y que no puede hacer un maldito Bushin aunque su vida dependa de ello, aunque ¿Qué más se puede esperar de mí? Después de todo solo soy un huérfano sin ningún valor.- Dice Naruto con gran tristeza.

\- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Grita Hinata, sorprendiendo a Naruto por romper su clásica actitud Dandere.- Es verdad, a veces fracasas, pero siempre das lo mejor de ti y te esfuerzas al máximo para hacer las cosas, y aunque no lo logres, te levantas y lo intentas de nuevo. Eso es lo genial de ti, Naruto-Kun, tú nunca te rindes sin importar que pase, y eso es lo que más admiro de ti.- Dice Hinata al terminar, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se cubre la boca con las manos y se pone toda colorada

Ante esas palabras Naruto queda admirado con Hinata, pues pareciera que ella de verdad lo conoce.

\- Hinata, ¿ De verdad piensas eso de mí-ttebayö?- Pregunta znaruto sorprendido por lo dicho por la chica.

\- Ha-Hai.- Dice Hinata sin poder ver a los ojos a Naruto.

Acto seguido, Naruto se para del columpio y envuelve a Hinata en un abrazo, haciendo que la Hyüga este a nada de desmayarse por la emoción de ser abrazada por el chico que le gusta.

\- ¡Gracias Hinata-Chan! Tienes razón, no me voy a rendir por esto, repetiré el curso de nuevo y volveré a tomar el examen el próximo año, y si vuelvo a fallar, lo tomaré de nuevo y de nuevo, no importa si me toma cien años para que pase –ttebayö.- Dice Naruto mientras mira a Hinata, la cual estaba colorada a más no poder por haber sido nombrada "-Chan" por su amor secreto.- Hinata-Chan, ¿Estás bien? Estás muy roja, ¿No tendrás fiebre?- Dice Naruto mientras coloca su mano en la frente de la chica para medir su temperatura.

\- E-Estoy bien, Na-Naruto-Kun.- Dice Hinata mientras aparta la mano de Naruto de su frente. En eso, la chica ve que su guardián ha llegado.- Ya me tengo que ir, Naruto-Kun.

\- Si, adiós Hinata-Chan.-Dice Naruto mientras ve como la chica va caminando y saluda a un sujeto con ojos del mismo color que el de ella, aunque los ojos de Hinata eran de un color más violeta.

\- De verdad que Hinata me levantó el ánimo –ttebayö.- Dice Naruto para sí mismo.

\- Que tierna fue Hinata-San al animarte así, Naruto.- Dice un hombre con pelo azul claro y largo, chaleco Chünin y un gorro con la placa ninja de Konoha en el.

\- -Mizuki-Sensei.- Dice Naruto al ver a uno de sus maestros de la Academia.

\- Así es Naruto, te he estado buscando. Verás, hay un examen especial para aquellos alumnos con potencial que por alguna razón no hayan podido pasar el examen de la academia y quiero que tú lo hagas. Si lo logras pasar, serás ascendido a Genin y tendrás alguna que otra ventaja para cuando tengas que hacer el examen de Chünin.- Dice Mizuki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿¡DE VERDAD!? ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO –TEBAYÖ!- Dice eufórico Naruto.

\- Me alegra que aceptes, es un examen muy sencillo, lo único que tienes que hacer es…

(USTEDES SABEN DE MEMORIA QUE PASÓ AQUÍ).

Esa misma noche, en la oficina del Tercer Hokage

El Tercer Hokage estaba realmente cansado. Había hecho el trabajo de Kage por muchos años y había tenido que retomarlo hace 12 años. Solo Önoki de Iwa había hecho ese trabajo por tanto tiempo. El trabajo se había hecho mil veces más pesado desde que su amada Biwako había fallecido.

Y esa noche era una de las más pesadas que había tenido en un largo tiempo. Primero, el hijo de su sucesor, el Jinchuriki de la aldea y su nieto adoptivo roba el Pergamino donde sus maestros, el Primer y Segundo Hokage, y el mismísimo Madara Uchiha, habían escrito varios de los jutsu que los habían hecho Dioses Shinobi en su época. Luego se descubre que el muchacho fue engañado por uno de sus profesores de la Academia, el cual casi mata al otro profesor y le revela al chico un secreto Rango S, solo para que el chico derrote al traidor con uno de los Jutsu del pergamino, un Jutsu que a él le había tomado tres meses aprender y el chico aprendió en un par de horas. Sin duda, tenía la cabeza de su padre… pero el carácter de su madre. Pero lo bueno era que el pergamino estaba a salvo al igual que el chico.

Mentira.

Esta noche le mostró al Hokage que la vida de Naruto Uzumaki había sido un fracaso personal. Sabía que desde el día en que nació, el chico tendría una vida difícil, una vida que pocos habían logrado sobrellevar con éxito. Su pariente sanguíneo más cercana estaba en una depresión muy fuerte que trataba con alcohol y apuestas. Mientras que su guardián legal tuvo que abandonar la aldea por el bien de la esta, pese a su insistencia por querer quedarse o llevárselo con él. Y el último posible guardián que le quedaba a Naruto aún no sé recuperaba del todo de lo vivido en la Guerra pasada.

Sí señor, Hiruzen Sarutobi tenía muchas cosas que arreglar. Sentado frente a su escritorio con su siempre fiel pipa en la boca y con los expedientes académicos de la recién graduada generación de Genin. El Hokage había separado a los chicos que sospechaba no pasarán la segunda prueba, por lo que frente a él solo quedaron

Nueve expedientes, entre ellos el de Naruto, y nada en esa páginas mencionaba nada acerca de que Naruto tuviese la capacidad de aprender una técnica secreta rango Jönin en pocas horas.

El sonido de un par de golpes en su puerta interrumpe sus pensamientos mientras que le da una profunda inhalación a su pipa.

\- Pase.- Dice el viejo Shinobi, mientras a su oficina entran dos de sus mejores Shinobi. Una era Kurenai Yuhi, hija de un viejo amigo suyo y, posiblemente, una de las mejores usuarias de Genjutsu que no posea un Kekkei Genkai. Mientras que el segundo era, irónicamente, su segundo hijo, Asuma Sarutobi, quien posiblemente era el mejor usuario de Füton en todo el País del Cuego, aunque la escasez de estos no le restaba importancia al título.

\- ¿Mandó a llamarnos, Hogake-Sama?- Pregunta Kurenai, mientras hace una reverencia, a diferencia de Asuma, quien solo inhala por su cigarrillo.

\- Si, Kurenai-San, pero me parece que falta alguien aquí.- Dice el Hokage, aunque ya conoce la respuesta a eso.

\- Sabes cómo es Kakashi, siempre llega tarde.- Dice Asuma, como si olvidara que está hablando con una de las personas más poderosas del continente.

\- Pues bueno, pasarán algunos minutos en lo que regresa, así que supongo que iniciaremos sin él. Como ya se han de haber enterado, Naruto Uzumaki esta misma noche robó el Pergamino Secreto de los Hokage.- Dice el anciano.

\- Pero hasta donde sé, ya se ha resuelto ese problema, Hokage-Sama.- Dice Kurenai.

\- Si, pero lo inquietante es el como se arregló. Al parecer Naruto fue engañado por su maestro, Mizuki, para robar el pergamino, y cuando su otro maestro, Iruka, lo descubrió, Mizuki atacó a Iruka y le contó "ese asunto" a Naruto.- Termina de decir el Hokage.

\- Guau, y ¿Cómo lo tomó el mocoso? Algo así de la nada no es fácil de digerir.- Dice Asuma, sorprendido.

\- Naruto se enojó al principio, pero Iruka lo logró calmar, y cuando Mizuki estuvo a punto de acabar con Iruka, Naruto intervino y derrotó a Mizuki.- Dice el Hokage.

\- Pero ¿Cómo pudo un chico de doce años que no logró graduarse derrotar a un Chünin entrenado?¿Acaso uso…?- Dice Kurenai, temerosa de la respuesta.

\- Pierde cuidado, Kurenai-San, Naruto uso el Tajü Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para detener a Mizuki, técnica que aprendió después de haber leído de ella en el Pergamino.- Dice Hiruzen.

\- Espera, ¿Dices que el chico, quien por mucho fue el peor de su generación, aprendió y dominó a su máximo potencial una de las técnicas más difíciles y mortíferas ideadas por un Shinobi de Konoha, en pocas horas?- Dice atónito Asuma, ni siquiera notó que el cigarrillo se le caía de la boca.

\- Es correcto, y como la parte del examen que hizo que Naruto reprobara el curso fue el hacer la técnica Bushin, Iruka decidió graduar a Naruto por méritos en el campo de batalla y yo lo aprobé.- Dice Hiruzen.- Por lo que esto nos lleva a tres cuestiones. La primera es que ahora tenemos un total de treinta alumnos graduados, que podremos hacer bien los Diez equipos, ya no necesitaré que Danzö mande a uno de sus pupilos para completar el lote. Lo segundo es que, viendo a los graduados, lo más probable es que solo sus equipos y el de Kakashi pasen, así que pondré a Naruto en uno de estos. Y dado que la información del aprendizaje de Naruto plasmada en sus notas y expediente académico contradice por mucho a las acciones mostradas por él esta noche, por lo que sus equipos serán re armados.

\- Hokage-Sama, con todo respeto ¿No cree que se está precipitando? Es decir, es claro que el chico ha mostrado mucho potencial, pero eso no quita el hecho de que, a parte de sus notas en Ninjutsu, sus notas son muy malas.- Dice con cautela Kurenai.

\- Puede que así sea, Kurenai-San, pero debemos tomar en cuenta que uno de los maestros de Naruto fue quien lo incito a robar el pergamino, Mizuki bien pudo haber saboteado la educación de Naruto para llegar a este punto, así que tendremos que suponer que Naruto tiene, como mínimo, conocimientos medios en todas las materias.- Dice el Hokage.- Así que la principal pregunta es ¿Quién tomará a Naruto en su equipo?

\- Yo lo haré.- Dice rápidamente Asuma, lo que deja a su amiga y a su padre con cierta sorpresa en su rostro.- ¿Qué? El chico parece un reto y a mí me gustan los retos, además me gustan un poco sus bromas ocasionales, me recuerdan un poco a mi de joven.

\- Me parece bien.- Dice el Hokage, para luego voltear a ver a Kurenai.- Por cierto, Kurenai, respecto a tu solicitud de entrenar a Hinata Hyüga, me temo que tendré que rechazarla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, Hokage-Sama?- Pregunta Kurenai.

\- Sé que te gustaría entrenar a la hija de tu antigua profesora, pero analizando mejor a los estudiantes, creo que tus conocimientos y tú modo de aprendizaje no serían del todo efectivos para ella. En su lugar, creo que sería mejor que entrenaras a Sakura Haruno. Ella es mejor con las cosas teóricas, demostró un buen potencial en Genjutsu y además fue la estudiante femenina del año.- Dice el Hokage.

\- De acuerdo, Hokage-Sama.- Dice Kurenai.

Después de eso la puerta de l oficina se abre, dejando ver a Kakashi Hatake.

\- Perdón por la tardanza, pero encontré en el camino un gato con una pata lisiada y tuve que llevarlo al veterinario.- Dice Kakashi.

\- Si tú, como no.- Dice Asuma mientras toma de la cajetilla otro cigarro.

\- Me alegra que llegues, Kakashi, estábamos discutiendo acerca de los equipos Genin. Dado que Naruto logró graduarse a último minuto, hemos decidido reacomodar los equipos.- Dice Hiruzen.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendré a Sasuke, Sakura y a Naruto, ¿No? Después de todo, me dijeron que debía entrenar a Sasuke por lo de su Sharingan y, dado que es la tradición que los mejores alumnos hombre y mujer queden en el mismo equipo, tendré también a Sakura.

\- Espera un momento, Kakashi, el Hokage ya permitió que yo sea el maestro de Naruto.- Dice Asuma.

\- Y yo he sido seleccionada para entrenar a Sakura.-Dice Kurenai.- Además, ¿Para qué quieres a Naruto?

\- Creo que Naruto sería un buen ninja de asalto y de ataque pesado, oí que aprendió el Kage Bunshin en tiempo récord, eso sería muy bueno para las misiones de ataque y sabotaje, además de que su actitud se contrapone a la de Sasuke, lo cual generaría una sana rivalidad que haga que los dos se esfuerzan más, además ¿Por qué te dieron a Sakura, si se supone que tendrás un equipo de seguimiento?- Dice Kakashi.

\- Como ya dije, Kakashi, los equipos se están reorganizando. Además, creo que Kurenai sería muy buena maestra para Sakura. Y dado que estás obligado a entrenar a Sasuke, aún nos quedan seis Genin a los cuales dar un equipo.- Dice el Hokage.- Creo que a los tres equipos le serviría un ninja con habilidades en el rastreo, así que cada uno tendrá un miembro del anterior equipo de Kurenai. Kakashi, tomaras a Kiba Inuzuka, sus habilidades en rastreo y Taijutsu son buenas, además de que su actitud se parece a la de Naruto, con el Sasuke de seguro tiene un buen rival. Asuma, tendrás a Hinata, puedes ayudarla a mejorar su Jünken con tus habilidades en el flujo de chakra y puedes subirle él autoestima. Kurenai, tendrás a Shino Aburame, su inteligencia y lógica complementarán la capacidad de aprendizaje de Sakura y sus habilidades de rastreo son naturales.

\- Eso nos deja con el trío Ino-Shika-Chö, que se supone yoba a entrenar.- Dice Asuma mientras expulsa el humo del cigarrillo.

\- Es correcto, tal vez sus padres se quejen un poco, pero creo que es mejor separarlos para que así aprendan cosas nuevas y no se queden sólo con lo que sus padres les enseñen.- Dice el Hokage, para luego ver a Kurenai.-Kurenai, a tu equipo le falta músculo, así que será mejor que tomes a Chöji Akimichi. Kakashi, dado que quieres que dos de tus alumnos sean rivales, tendrás que tener a alguien que pueda nivelar sus caracteres, que sea un buen mediador, así que tendrás a Ino Yamanaka. Asuma, eso te deja…

\- Con Shikamaru Nara, el genio estratega, me parece bien, con el Naruto no estará atacando sin sentido al primer enemigo que se le ponga enfrente.a Dice Asuma para luego volver a exaltar el humo.

\- Entonces, el Equipo 7 consistiría en Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka e Ino Yamanaka.- Dice Kakashi.

\- El Equipo 8 estaría conformado por Shino Aburame, Chöji Akimichi y Sakura Haruno.- Dice Kurenai.

\- Y el Equipo Diez estaría formado por Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyüga.

\- Pues, ya formados los equipos, pueden irse. En una semana tendrán que conocer a sus nuevos pupilos.- Dice Hiruzen, a lo que los tres Jönin hacen caso.

Una vez que los Jönin se fueron, Hiruzen volteo a ver la aldea desde el ventanal de su oficina, teniendo un buen presentimiento de lo que acababa de hacer.

Y luego sacó un pequeño libro naranja del cajón de su escritorio.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Los 9 Novatos. Capítulo 2: Los equipos_**

Poco antes de dormir, Naruto estaba recordando una cosa muy chistosa que había sucedido hace unos días. Un día fue llevado a la oficina de Hokage por una de sus clásicas bromas porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer y conoció al extraño y divertido Konohamaru Sarutobi, quien se convirtió en su pequeño aprendiz por un día. Le enseñó el Jutsu Sexy, aunque con muchos golpes por parte de los aldeanos y conoció lo que sufría por ser el nieto del Hokage-Ojisan.

 ** _Flashback_**

(Nota del autor: Todo ocurrió exactamente como en el canon hasta este punto).

Después de un severo entrenamiento, Konohamaru Sarutobi había dominado el Jutsu Sexy a la perfección y se encontraba junto a su "maestro" en una parte del bosque.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, dattebayö.- Felicitó Naruto muy complacido.

-Naruto-nichan, gracias por todo. Con esto derrotaré a mi jiji, Kore.- Respondió con mucha seguridad el niño.

-Estás bromeando, ni sueñes que vas a ser Hokage.- Señaló el rubio.

-¡¿Qué, por qué?!- Preguntó sorprendido Konohamaru.

-Primero tienes que pasar sobre mí.- Sonrió con mirada desafiante el Genin, dejando intrigado a Konohamaru.

Mientras Ebisu hallaba a Konohamaru desesperado, Naruto y Konohamaru tenían una charla al respecto.

-Naruto-nichan, ¿por qué dices que aún no puedo ser Hokage?- Cuestionó curioso el niñito.

-Aún debes trabajar duro para que la gente te reconozca y cuidar de todos. Algo que he aprendido es que no hay ningún camino fácil para cumplir tus metas, sobre todo ser Hokage.- Le dio su opinión Naruto.

-No hay caminos fáciles.- Recitó Konohamaru.

-Además necesitarás ayuda de la gente más cercana que te ayude en los momentos más críticos.- Declaró el Uzumaki sonriendo.

Konohamaru se dio cuenta de la reacción de Naruto y decidió preguntar lo que pasaba.

-Naruto, ¿ocurre algo?- Dijo el pequeño niño.

-Lo siento, es que recordé algo que pasó hace días.- Mencionó el Uzumaki.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestionó Konohamaru.

-Hace poco estuve a punto de perder mi camino ninja y me iba a rendir para siempre, pero una buena persona me salvó de mi inseguridad.- Le contó muy nostálgico el chico.

-¿Quién es?- Pidió saber el niño.

-Se llama Hinata Hyüga, es una compañera de la Academia y no hablo mucho con ella, pero hace poco me apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que fui muy tonto al no notarla antes, dattebayö.- Dijo muy divertido y sonriente el ojiazul.

-¿Que tiene que ver con el camino ninja?- Preguntó curioso Konohamaru.

-Pues que nadie debe hacerlo solo, nunca viene mal un buen amigo que esté siempre contigo y te recuerde lo que en verdad importa.- Le dio una lección de vida Naruto.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, nichan!- Aceptó el chico.

 ** _Flashback fin._**

Naruto recordaba muy divertido como fue que despachó a Ebisu con su nuevo Harem no Jutsu y lo puso fuera de combate. Eso le confortó mucho y se fue a dormir para estar listo para mañana.

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertaba perezosamente muy temprano porque tenía que presentarse a la Academia para ser por fin un ninja y dar el primer paso para ser Hokage. Lo único malo es que se le hacía tarde y solo jaló un cartón de leche que, para su mala suerte, estaba vencida, y le acarrearía problemas cuando llegara a su intestino delgado.

-¡Se me hizo tarde, dattebayo!- Maldijo muy apresurado el ojiazul torpe.

Naruto iba a toda velocidad a la Academia antes de que se dieran las instrucciones que Iruka señaló hace unos días antes. Para su buena fortuna, el rubio cabeza hueca llegó justo a tiempo e Iruka no había llegado aún al salón.

-Uf, estoy de suerte hoy, dattebayo.- Dijo más tranquilo el chico.

De repente, Shikamaru abrió un poco los ojos en sus ratos de pereza y vio que Naruto llegó muy feliz allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? Se supone que solo los graduados estarán acá.- Le cuestionó un poco intrigado el Nara.

-Para que veas, yo también me gradúe ayer con un examen especial y recibí mi propia banda-señaló muy orgulloso Naruto a su frente.

-Hmp, esto será un fastidio.- Suspiró el cabeza de piña y volvió a dormirse.

El resto de los graduados de la Academia veían a Naruto entre la molestia, la sorpresa y la incredulidad; dado a que Ino, la mayor chismosa de Konoha, contó lo que hizo Naruto y de cómo derrotó a Mizuki. Ella se enteró por lo que su padre Inoichi charló con sus amigos Shikaku y Chöza, y ella siendo la mejor en dar las noticias más importantes como estas en menos de un minuto toda la Academia lo sabían.

Ignorando lo que sucedía, Naruto avanzó más despacio y buscaba donde sentarse, pero todo estaba lleno. En ese instante, vio cómo su mayor rival Sasuke Uchiha llegaba siendo acosado por Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo.- Suspiró el rubio con cara de molestia.

-¡Sasuke-Kun es mío!- Reclamaba Sakura con ira.

-¡No, Sasuke-Kum es mío!- Reclamaba Ino al respecto.

Poco después de eso, Sakura se buscó donde sentarse y Naruto instintivamente fue a donde estaba ella.

-Sakura-chan, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?- Preguntó el rubio con una decencia poco acostumbrada.

-¡No, este lugar esta apartado para Sasuke-kun!- Le informó muy enojada la chica.

Hinata veía toda esta situación y era la oportunidad perfecta para que su amor secreto se sentara a su lado.

-N-Naruto kun, acá hay un lugar- Le dijo desde su asiento la Hyuga.

El mencionado se volteó y contempló a la chica que le había dado su apoyo el día de ayer en un momento en que solo necesitaba las palabras de aliento que tanto necesitaba.

-¡Gracias, Hinata-chan! ¡Me has salvado la vida!- Agradeció muy sinceramente Naruto.

Sakura vio muy sorprendida el hecho de que Naruto se fuera tan rápido del lugar y haya corrido a loS brazos de Hinata. Además le intrigó el hecho de que usara el término "chan" con la Hyuga siendo que, hasta donde sabía, a ella solo le decía ese sufijo cariñoso. Naruto se sentó al lado de la peli azul y este le dio un abrazo con solo su brazo izquierdo con mucha confianza, haciendo que ella se pusiera tan roja que los tomates le tendrían envidia.

-Gracias, eres una buena amiga Hinata-chan.- Le agradeció con una sonrisa zorruna el rubio.

-Yo s-solo quería hacer algo bueno por ti, a-aunque sea un poco.- Respondió muy apenada la mujercita.

-Hinata-chan, hasta ahora has hecho más por mí que casi toda la aldea, de veras.- Señaló muy feliz el Uzumaki.

-¿En serio, Naruto-kun?-.

-Eres una buena persona, dattebayo.- Declaró Naruto muy contento por tener a alguien a quien tener un amigo por fin.

-Gracias a ti también por ser mi amigo, yo tampoco tengo a alguien con quien juntarme-confesó la chica con algo de pena y tristeza.

-Si lo deseas, seré tu mejor amigo y nunca te dejaré sola de nuevo.- Propuso el chico.

-¿Lo harías?- Preguntó Hinata a punto de desmayarse

-Claro que sí, dattebayo. Yo nunca abandonaría a mis amigos, sobre todo tú que has hecho tanto por mí.- Afirmó con determinación el Uzumaki.

-Espero ser la amiga que tanto necesitas, Naruto-kun.- Prometió muy nerviosa la chica.

-Claro que lo serás, confío en tí-finalizó el rubio con un pulgar alzado.

Al poco tiempo entra Iruka acompañado por otras personas entre las que se encontraban Asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi. Este último llegó temprano por amenazas del Hokage de perder su colección de libros Icha Icha.

-Alumnos, como ven uno de estos Jonin que me acompañan hoy serán sus sensei. Los nombraré por grupos de tres y un número el cual se encuentran acomodados sus maestros-explicó Iruka indicando que hay 10 Jonin.

Así el Chunin fue indicando a cada grupo y cuando terminaba de nombrar a un equipo este se marchaba con su Jonin sensei. Él continuó sin muchos problemas solo cuando las chicas se quejaban por no estar con Sasuke Uchiha, pero eran calladas diciendo que si se estaban para ver a un chico debían dejar la carrera ninja. Esto último fue acompañado por un leve instinto asesino de los ninjas de élite y sin mencionar que sentían vergüenza ajena.

-Equipo 7: Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka.- Dijo el Chunin profesor a los presentes.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiií, quede con Sasuke kun!- Celebró la rubia.

-¡Nooooooooooo, quedó con Ino puerca!- Exclamó furiosa Sakura.

-¡¿A quién le dices puerca, maldita frente de marquesina?!- Reclamó muy molesta la Yamanaka.

-¡Silencio y tomen su lugar!- Regañó Iruka con una cabezota gigante.

-Yo soy la verdadera víctima acá, me pusieron a lado de la rubia esquelética chismosa y del emo mamarracho.- Se quejó Kiba.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE QUE NO ME GUSTA ESTAR CON ALGUIEN QUE HUELE A PERRO MOJADO TODO EL TIEMPO!- Reclamó Ino muy molesta.

El resto de las chicas querían morirse por la suerte de la Yamanaka, la cual se miraba así misma en chibi haciendo un baile de la victoria.

Por su parte, Sakura Haruno miraba extrañamente muy molesta el asunto. Ella estaba un poco obsesionada con el Uchiha, pero se veía un poco contenta porque podría quedar con Naruto. En una ocasión, él le dio una flor y diciendo que no debía rendirse para conseguir lo que quería. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ese niño era más atento y cercano con todos por lo que se decidió a que fuera su pareja, pero lo malo es que ese sentimiento se vio interrumpido por muchas circunstancias y el destino es una perra con personas como ella.

-El equipo 8 está formado por Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame y por Chouji Akimichi.- Determinó Iruka haciendo que el gordito se entristezca al no estar con su mejor amigo y que Sakura se enojara mucho, pero se controló ya que no quería recibir un castigo de su nueva sensei.

-Por último el equipo 10 está formado por Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.- Declaró finalmente el Chunin.

-¡SIIIIIIÍ, QUEDÉ CON HINATA!- Celebró muy feliz Naruto.

-"Ay no".- Pensó Sakura porque no tenía a ninguno de los que chicos con lo que ella quería estar y, peor aún, Naruto estaba con Hinata.

-"¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida!"- Celebraba Hinata en su mente en una forma chibi.

-Problemático.- Susurró Shikamaru sabiendo que sus días de tranquilidad se terminaron.

Cada uno de los equipos se marcharon para presentarse ante sus nuevos maestros y conocer un poco a sus compañeros de equipo. Asuma se llevó a su grupo al restaurante Barbacoa sabiendo cómo era el estómago del Uzumaki con el Ramen. Al llegar pidieron una mesa y comenzaron con su charla.

-Bueno a partir de hoy seré su nuevo sensei seré estricto con todos ustedes para que sean los mejores Shinobis del País del Fuego. Me presentaré y quiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo cuando lo diga.- Avisó el ninja expulsando una nube de humo, lo que hizo que los Genin tosieran y les salgan lágrimas.- No es para que lloren-.

-No estamos llorando, debería tener cuidado a quienes lanza el humo. El Hokage-jiji siempre tiene cuidado cuando fuma de su pipa, dattebayo.- Señaló Naruto apuntando al barbudo de forma acusadora.

Asuma sintió una apuñalada en la espalda por lo que dijo su alumno. Ya antes lo habían regañado por hacer eso y le decían constantemente que dejara el tabaco, pero lo ignoraba olímpicamente; en cambio, que un niño le diga eso y lo comparara con su padre era un golpe para su orgullo.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi, fui uno de los 12 Guardianes de Fuego, no me gustan los que traicionan las ideas para proteger al pueblo sin importar nada, lo que me gusta es el entrenar, fumar y pasar tiempo de caridad con una persona en particular; mi pasatiempo es el jugar Shoji contra los Naras y mi padre.- Terminó el Jonin y le indicó a Shikamaru que empezara.

-Aah, mi nombre es Shikamaru, no me gusta tener que esforzarme demasiado, me gusta pasar el tiempo mirar las nubes y jugar Shoji con mi padre-finalizó con su presentación el Nara.

-Bien, sigues tú.- Le indicó Asuma a Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el Ramen. Lo que no me gusta es tener que esperar los tres minutos para que esté listo, otra cosa que me gusta es el poder tener amigos que me entiendan y me apoyen. Mi sueño es ser el ninja más poderoso y convertirme en el Hokage y recibir el respeto y admiración de todos los aldeanos, dattebayo.-Declaró el rubio muy convencido el rubio.

Hinata sonreía porque sabía que lo lograría, Shikamaru entendió que sería problemático dejarlo solo y Asuma no pudo evitar recordar a una peli roja que era muy entusiasta.

-En ese caso seré más duro contigo. Ahora preséntate, por favor.- Le pidió el castaño a Hinata, la cual se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuga, soy la hija del líder de mi c-clan, m-me gustan l-los rollos de c-canela y mi sueño es ser una líder de clan que todos recordaran ya que…uniere a las dos familias del Clan Hyuga.- Terminó la ojiperla con más determinación en lo último.

Asuma veía mucho potencial en bruto dentro de los Genin que tenía al frente suyo y por alguna razón sentía que con un buen régimen de entrenamiento los haría muy fuertes, en especial a Naruto con quien debía tener cuidado debido al inquilino dentro del chico Uzumaki

Asuma veía mucho potencial en bruto dentro de los Genin que tenía al frente suyo y por alguna razón sentía que con un buen régimen de entrenamiento los haría muy fuertes, en especial a Naruto con quien debía tener cuidado debido al inquilino dentro del chico Uzumaki.

-Bien, tengo que hacerles un anuncio muy importante: Aún no son Genin de verdad.- Reveló de golpe Asuma.

-¡¿Queeeeeé?!- Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-¡¿Hicimos el examen de graduación para nada?!- Reclamó Naruto muy molesto.

-Hay otro examen sorpresa para depurar a los equipos que no sean aptos para iniciar su carrera shinobi. Si son competentes lo aprobarán sin problemas.- Declaró el Jonin sensei.

-Que fastidio.- Maldijo Shikamaru.

-Mañana los veré en el Campo de Entrenamiento 10 a las 9 de la mañana y prepárense para todo lo que vaya a suceder en su prueba de fuego.- Les indicó Asuma.

Poco después de comer, todos se separaron y Hinata se dirigía a su casa. De repente, vio que Naruto empezó a vomitar en un bote de basura y corrió a donde estaba él.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó muy preocupada la chica.

-Me siento muy mal, algo me hizo mal.- Susurró muy mal el Uzumaki.

-Te ayudo a ir a casa.- Le dijo la Hyuga.

Ambos fueron caminando y Hinata traía sujetando a su ahora compañero de equipo enfermo.

-Lamento molestarte, Hinata-chan.- Se disculpó Naruto muy apenado.

-No te preocupes, somos amigos y nos ayudamos.- Le respondió decidida y con preocupación la peliazul.

-Gracias, eres la única que se ha preocupado así por mí, dattebayo.- Susurró muy débilmente el chico.

Los dos llegaron a casa y Naruto se dirigió al baño porque tenía diarrea. Hinata buscó algo que tomar y vio un cartón de leche tirado.

-Oh oh, esto ya venció. Ahora entiendo porque Naruto-kun se enfermó.- Lamentó muy preocupada la ojiperla.

Hinata buscó unas cosas del refrigerador y empezó a preparar un poco de avena con leche para que Naruto no tuviera el estómago vacío, además de un antidiarreico. Naruto salió del baño y se fue a la cama con malestar general. La chica fue a donde estaba él y le dio su medicina junto a su avena.

-Toma esto, espero que te recuperes pronto.- Deseó con sinceridad la muchacha.

-Gracias, eres un ángel para mí.- Agradeció el rubio.

-No vuelvas a beber leche sin ver la fecha de caducidad, Naruto-kun.- Le advirtió la Hyuga mostrándole el cartón.

-Estaba muy apurado hoy y ni siquiera vi eso. Soy un desastre con mi vida- Se lamentó con pesar el chico.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Naruto-kun.- Confesó ligeramente ruborizada la ojiperla.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo?-.

-Sabes que no puedo, si me desaparezco me podrían buscar como locos y no deseo causarte problemas.- Le explicó su amiga.

-Que mal, al menos sé que no estoy solo ahora.- Sonrió animado el niño.

-Siempre estaré para ti, Naruto-Kun.- Le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa que tranquilizó inexplicablemente el alma perturbada del Uzumaki.

La Hyuga le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y se paró de la cama de su amigo.

-Me tengo que ir, espero que estés mejor para mañana.- Dijo Hinata despidiéndose.

-Enfermo o no, yo iré a pasar ese examen, dattebayo.- Juró decidido el Uzumaki.

-Adiós-.

-Adiós, Hinata-chan.- Dio su despedida Naruto.

La Hyuga salió y se ruborizó a tonos de rojo patentados por ella. Jamás había entrado en ese nivel de confianza con su amor secreto y su enorme preocupación por su salud hizo que su timidez se esfumara por unos momentos. Por su parte, Naruto sentía que su mundo es menos oscuro con la hermosa sonrisa y dedicación de su mejor amiga hacia su persona.

-Hinata es una buena chica sin dudar, tengo mucha suerte de tener a alguien como ella de amiga.- Susurró muy ilusionado y alegre el chico ojiazul.

Al día siguiente de eso, Naruto se sentía muchísimo mejor y se fue directo al Campo de Entrenamiento 10.

-Naruto-Kun, que bueno que te sientes mejor.- Saludó muy aliviada Hinata.

-La medicina que me diste me cayó de maravilla, dattebayö.- Respondió agradecido el rubio.

Shikamaru estaba dormido y a Naruto no se le hizo muy raro que el vago estuviera haciendo eso.

-Jejeje, tengo una buena idea.- Sonrió con maldad el rubio.

-Qué vas a hacer?- Cuestionó dudosa la chica.

-Tú solo observa. Ejem, ¡Shikamaru, tu mamá ahí viene!- Le gritó espantado Naruto a su compañero.

El Nara se levantó muy espantado y veía donde estaba su progenitora, pero en cambio vio a Naruto revolcarse a carcajadas y a Hinata tratando de contener su risa.

-Que problemático eres, Naruto.- Murmuró el vago molesto.

En ese instante, apareció Asuma con su clásico cigarro en la boca y estaba muy tranquilo.

-Buenos días, están listos para su examen de aprobación.- Saludó Asuma a sus alumnos.

-Ya que, de todos modos estoy despierto.- Se quejó Shikamaru mirando molesto a su compañero rubio problemático.

-Yo solo pido una cosa en mi equipo: Estrategia y trabajo de equipo. Lo que tienen que hacer es vencerme con esas cualidades.- Declaró el Jönin con seriedad.

Shikamaru puso atención a las palabras de su maestro y el examen era muy difícil. Aunque los tres se unieran para tratar de atacarlo, no sería suficiente para ganarle a Asuma.

-¡Ahora es cuando su examen empieza, holgazanes!- Declaró la prueba lista.

Los tres trataron de atacar por su cuenta a Asuma con puro Taijutsu, pero el Jonin fue superior a los tres y los repelió muy fácilmente.

-¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!-exclamó Naruto con su sello característico.

El ninja produjo más de 10 clones que empezaron a pelear contra el ninja, y eso les dio la oportunidad de huir de su enemigo al bosque.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca, Asuma sensei es muy fuerte. No podemos vencerlo.- Suspiró exhausta Hinata.

-Ánimo, debe haber una forma de acabarlo.- Declaró Naruto sin darse por vencido.

-Investigué sobre Asuma sensei y es uno de la ninjas más poderosos del País del Fuego. Derrotarlo será muy complicado en una confrontación.- Analizó Shikamaru.

-Ya reprobamos.- Dijo con mucho pesimismo Hinata.

-¡No se den por vencidos, debemos tener una mínima posibilidad, dattebayo!- Declaró muy convencido el rubio.

-Ya los vi.- Se escuchó una voz en el lugar.

Los Genin voltearon y vieron a Asuma ir en contra de ellos con sus Cuchillas de Viento.

-AHÍ VIENE!- Gritó asustada Hinata.

-¡Esto no acabará así, Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra!- Exclamó Naruto muy enojado.

Más de 1000 clones de sombra estaban rodeando al Jonin y Shikamaru analizó las posibilidades que podrían tener con las habilidades de su compañero.

-Retirada, creo tener un buen plan y necesito explicárselos antes de que se entere.- Les ordenó Shikamaru a sus compañeros.

Los tres se marcharon, mientras Asuma eliminaba a los clones con ataques de viento. Curiosamente, Naruto podía recordar como el Sarutobi lo derrotaba con esos jutsus, pero lo preguntaría después.

-¿Qué idea tienes, Shikamaru-kun?-preguntó intrigada Hinata.

-Primero necesito saber tus habilidades, Hinata. Así puedo formular una mejora a mi plan-.

-Yo soy usuaria del Juken.- Dio a conocer Hinata.

-¿Y eso qué es?- Cuestionó muy extrañado Naruto.

-Yo puedo dañar internamente a una persona con solo tocarla.- Explicó en síntesis la Hyuga.

-Eso me será útil, bien este es mi plan...- Empezó a dictar el Nara.

Mientras tanto, Asuma buscaba a sus tres alumnos y ahora no dudaba que iban a tener algún plan para detenerlo. En eso, él pisó algo y unas trampas se activaron para aprisionarlo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- Cuestionó burlón el Sarutobi.

En eso, más de 2000 clones de Naruto atacaron a Asuma en el aire y este empezó a repelerlos, pero el humo excesivo de la desaparición de los clones de sombra limitaba su campo de visión.

-¡AAAAAAH!- Se escuchó un grito de un clon estampando una palmada en su tórax.

-¡Punta bofetada tacón!- Se escuchó decir al rubio sonriendo.

Asuma cayó al suelo con falta de aire e identificó muy bien ese ataque.

-Jünken, me engañaste Hinata.- Descubrió Asuma levantándose muy abrumado por ese ataque.

Se reveló a Hinata en humo satisfecha y Asuma sintió que no podía moverse de repente. Unas extrañas sombras estaban en el suelo y atrás frente a él se hallaba Shikamaru Nara.

-Posesión de sombra exitosa.- Declaró el Nara.

-Muy astuto, pero el chakra se te acabará pronto.- Señaló confiado el Sarutobi.

De repente, Naruto y sus clones rodearon a su maestro y este no se preocupaba al respecto.

-Conozco ese jutsu y si me hieres, también lastimarán a Shikamaru.- Les dio a saber el sensei.

-Shikamaru ya nos advirtió al respecto y por eso haremos esto: ¡Harem no jutsu: Versión Kurenai Yuhi!- Preparó Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

Shikamaru soltó sus sombras porque no quería morir desangrado como su sensei. Asuma estaba paralizado al ver a numerosas Kurenai desnudas y rodeándolo de forma muy pervertida.

-Asuma-kun, te amo-.

-Soy tuya, mi hombre-.

-Dame duro en la cama-.

Muchas más cosas estimulantes eran dichas y eso quebró la resistencia del Sarutobi.

-¡Wuaaaaaaah!-gritó de la impresión el barbudo y salió volando con un derrame nasal nivel Kage.

Hinata estaba muy avergonzada de haber usado los sentimientos de su antigua guardiana Kurenai para poder ganar, pero eran tiempos desesperados y tenía que hacer sacrificios.

Cuando Asuma despertó, él estaba amarrado y los Genin tenían sus Kunais en la mano para mantenerlo quieto.

-Ríndase, sensei.- Dijo Naruto desafiante.

-Está bien, eso último fue muy sucio, pero les agradezco que me hayan cumplido esa fantasía. Si los paso como Genin, ¿juran no decirle a Kurenai que me excité viendo clones desnudas de ella porque me asesina?- Les propuso Asuma nervioso.

-Es un trato justo.- Determinó Shikamaru satisfecho.

-De acuerdo, sáquenme de aquí.- Ordenó el Jonin.

Asuma fue liberado y se estiró un poco porque sus brazos estaban entumidos, además de su debilidad por la pérdida de sangre.

-Declaro al Equipo 10 oficialmente como activo y listo para hacer misiones.- Anunció orgulloso Asuma.

-¡Siiiiiií, lo hicimos!- Celebró Naruto.

El rubio abrazó muy fuerte a Hinata por sorpresa y está casi se desmaya por lo sucedido, pero aguantó sorpresivamente con toda su voluntad.

-Pueden irse a casa ahora mismo. Mañana iniciamos sus misiones y descansen.- Les despidió Asuma.

Todos obedecieron y se fueron a sus hogares, pero Asuma detuvo a Naruto por un segundo.

-Naruto, quiero hacerte un trato.- Le pidió Asuma muy sorpresivamente.

-¿Qué quiere, sensei?- Cuestionó muy curioso el rubio.

-Si me das una imagen de Kurenai desnuda en una fotografía, prometo enseñarte cada jutsu que sé.- Dio a conocer el ninja.

-Que sea a los tres y se las doy en muchas poses.- Puso sus condiciones el rubio.

-Trato hecho.- Cerró su acuerdo el rubio con el barbudo que sonreía como idiota pervertido.

En un lugar lejos de allí, Kurenai tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que asesinar a Asuma por una acción muy estúpida y pervertida de su parte. También sentía que debía hacerle entender a Naruto sobre hacer cosas pervertidas usando la imagen de las mujeres.


	3. Capítulo 003

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL CAPÍTULO 2 FUE ESCRITO POR JAVIPOZOS. ESTE ES UN FIC EN CONJUNTO Y NOS VAMOS INTERCALANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS.

ALDEA DE KONOHA.

Había pasado una semana entera desde que el equipo 10 pasó la verdadera prueba de graduación y se habían vuelto un equipo Gennin. Las mañanas las dedicaban a entrenamiento, tanto de equipo como individual; esto gracias a que Asuma conocía el Kage Bunshin al igual que Naruto, después dedicaban la tarde a hacer misiones para empezar a poner en práctica lo aprendido para luego pasar a comer a Ichiraku Ramen. Lo entrenamientos poco a poco dieron sus frutos y ya los Genin tenían un trabajo en equipo aceptable y habían aprendido ejercicios de control de chakra, ya sabían cómo trepar por los árboles y estaban por dominar el caminar por el agua.

En una de sus misiones, un Naruto con varios rasguños en la cara se encontraba persiguiendo a un gato marrón con un enorme moño rojo en el cuello.

-¡Vuelve aquí, tonta bola de pelos -ttebayö!- Grita Naruto al ver cómo el gato le lleva mucha ventaja.

Naruto sigue persiguiendo al animal, el cual intenta huir por un callejón, en el cual Naruto lo logra acorralar.

-Ya eres mío, mugroso gato.- Dice Naruto mientras se lanza a atrapar al animal, pero en el último segundo da un salto y se escapa, cosa que no detiene a Naruto, quien va de bruces contra la pared.- Maldito gato callejero, me la pagarás -ttebayö.

Luego de eso el gato sale del callejón y se encuentra con Hinata, quien intenta inmovilizado usando golpes del Puño Suave, peel gato es muy veloz para la Genin, quien encima trataba de contener sus golpes para no dañar al animal.

Mientras el gato lograba escapar de la Hyüga, Shikamaru desde un árbol logra hacer su jutsu de posesión de sombras y logra mantener inmovilizado al felino.

Momentos después llegan Hinata y Naruto a encontrarse con su compañero.

-Que fastidio, no puedo creer que les haya tomado tanto tiempo capturar a un simple gato.- Dice Shikamaru con pereza.

-Bu-bueno, Shikamaru-Kun, es que debíamos tener cuidado de no lastimar a Tora-Chan o los clientes podrían enojarse.- Dice Hinata un poco aprenda.

-Si, además ese Maldito gato es demasiado salvaje y escurridizo -ttebayö.- Dice Naruto mientras se soba la frente.

De repente frente a ellos aparece Asuma con un cronómetro en mano.

-Felicidades chicos.- Dice Asuma.- Tardaron 18 minutos en atrapar a Tora, un poco más de lo que yo tarde en atrapar a su madre, pero no está mal para unos principiantes, ahora debemos ir con el Hokage.

Luego de esoel equipo 10 tomó al condenado gato y lo llevó a la oficina del Hokage, donde la esposa del Señor Feudal lo acarició hasta casi aplastarlo, cosa que hizo a Naruto sonreír maliciosamente.

-Bueno, ya que lograron atrapar a Tora debemos ver que otra misión podrían realizar, está pintar una cerca, ayude en las cosechas o recortar hierbas medicinales para.- Dice el Hokage, pero es interrumpido.

-¡¡¡YA BASTA -TTEBAYÖ!!!- Grita Naruto a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora, Naruto?- Dice Iruka, quien ayudaba al Hokage a darle misiones a los nuevos Genin.

-Pasa que hemos estado haciendo durante una semana este tipo de misiones tontas y no hemos hecho nada relacionado con ser Shinobi -ttebayö, quiero decir ¿Qué importan un montón de tareas tontas que cualquier estudiante de Academia podría hacer? Deberíamos salir de la aldea a hacer misiones peligrosas y cosas así.

-Naruto, tú y los de tu generación son Gennin recién graduados, por lo que antes de que les den una misión de riesgo considerable, deben refinar sus habilidades y mejorar su trabajo en equipo, por eso les damos misiones rango D, además de que con estas misiones la aldea obtiene los fondos necesarios para cosas como la comida, la Academia y otros servicios.- Dice Iruka con notable enojo.

-Cálmate un poco, Iruka.- Dice el Hokage.- Creo que el equipo 10 lo ha hecho muy bien en el poco tiempo que han trabajado juntos, así que me parece que son merecedores de una misión un tanto más difícil, ¿Qué me dices, Asuma?

-Mis chicos han entrenado bien, creo que algo un poco más subido de tono les ayudaría.- Dice Asuma mientras expulsa de su boca una nube de humo.- Pero la decisión no es solo de Naruto y mía, ¿Qué dicen, Shikamaru, Hinata?

-Sería un fastidio hacer misiones más difíciles, pero es aún más aburrido seguir haciendo estas misiones infantiles, así que en contra de mi buen juicio, apoyo al rubio problemático.- Dice Shikamaru.

-Y-Yo cre-creo que Naruto-Kun tiene ra-razón, podemos co-con algo más difícil.- Dice Hinata.

-De acuerdo.- Dice el Hokage para luego tomar una hoja de papel de una carpeta con una letra "C" grabada.- Servirán de escolta y guardaespaldas de un cliente, su trabajo será llevarlo a salvo al País de la Ola. Puede pasar, señor Tazuna.

Luego de eso, un hombre de mediana edad con sombrero de paja, gafas y una botella medio vacía de Sake entra a la oficina del Hokage. El hombre identificado como Tazuna se quedó viendo a los miembros del Equipo 10.

-¿Estos niños se supone que me van a cuidar? Si todavía huelen a leche materna.- Dice Tazuna.

-¿¡QUÉ DICE VIEJO…!?- Naruto empezaba a gritar hasta que Asuma lo detiene al taparle la boca con la mano.

-Tazuna-San, le aseguro que ellos son perfectamente capaces de cuidar de usted.- Dice el Hokage para luego mirar al equipo 10.- El es Tazuna del País de la Ola, está trabajando en construir un puente que comunique a su país con el continente, por lo tanto necesita protección para evitar que bandidos y similares lo ataquen mientras trabaja. Partirán mañana.

-Si, Hokage -Sama.- Dice Asuma para luego voltear a ver a sus pupilos.- Bien, creo que nos vendría bien un pequeño entrenamiento antes de la misión, así que vamos a entrenar.

Después de eso el equipo 10 sale de la oficina del Hokage. Luego de un par de horas entrenando en lanzar Kunai y Shuriken y practicar ejercicios de equipo, Asuma despidió a Shikamaru y a Hinata, pero le pidió a Naruto que se quedara un poco.

-¿Qué necesita, Sensei?- Pregunta Naruto.

-Seré franco, Naruto. Tu ropa es horrible.- Dice Asuma como si nada.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Grita Naruto.

-Tu ropa no es adecuada para un Shinobi, el naranja es muy vistoso, no te dejará esconderte y los enemigos te podrán usar como tiro al blanco. Además de que tus herramientas están muy desgastadas, así que iremos a la zona de comercio.- Dice Asuma.

Naruto sigue a su Sensei hasta la zona de comercio, donde los aldeanos venden todo tipo de cosas, desde objetos de uso común como comida o ropa hasta cosas Shinobi como armas, armaduras y ropa especial.

Lo que Asuma notó de inmediato fue que varias personas les daban miradas de desprecio a su pupilo, cosa que puso un poco nervioso a Naruto.

-Relájate Naruto, no pasará nada mientras yo esté aquí.- Dice Asuma mientras pone su mano en el hombro de su pupilo.

-Pero cada vez que intentaba comprar algo, le subían el precio hasta diez veces y no podía comprarlo, por eso solo compraba las cosas más viejas y que ya nadie querría.- Dice Naruto triste.

-Tranquilo, te aseguro que si me ven contigo no se atreverán a hacer algo así. Ahora, debemos ir a la Armería Dragón de Metal, dan armas de calidad a buenos precios, sé que mi padre te da una cantidad considerable de dinero cada mes.- Dice Asuma.

-Si, él viejo me… espere, ¿Su padre? ¿¡Es hijo del viejo Hokage!?- Pregunta exaltado Naruto.

-Si, el viejo Hokage es mi viejo.- Dice Asuma con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Guau, debe ser increíble que su padre sea el Hokage.- Dice Naruto.

-Si este chico tan solo supiese.- Piensa Asuma, un poco triste por su alumno.

-Pues… a decir verdad no fue tan bueno como te lo imaginas. El viejo pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo, así que no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo y mi hermano mayor ya era un Jönin y mi mamá debía trabajar en ser la Matrona del clan Sarutobi, así que pasaba mucho tiempo solo.- Dice Asuma.- De hecho, esa fue la principal razón de que me uniera a los doce Guardianes Ninja y me fuese de la aldea hace unos años.

-Ya veo.- Dice Naruto, un poco decepcionado por la respuesta de su profesor.

Luego de eso los dos Shinobi fueron ala Armería Dragón de Metal, la cual mostraba una amplia gama de armamento y demás herramientas Shinobi.

Al llegar, una chica de pelo marrón atado en dos bollos redondos los recibió.

-Bienvenidos a la Armería Dragón de Tierra, oh, es un gusto tener a uno de nuestros mejores clientes de vuelta, Asuma-Sama.- Dice la chica al ver a Asuma para luego ver a Naruto.- Supongo que el es uno de sus Genin recién graduados.

-Así es Tenten-Chan, el es Naruto Uzumaki.- Dice Asuma.

-Oh, si lo conozco, he visto algunas de sus bromas por la aldea.- Dice Tenten.

-Hola, Tenten -ttebayö.- Dice Naruto.

-Hola, bueno, ¿Qué les gustaría comprar?- Pregunta Tenten.

-Mi chico necesita un nuevo set completo de equipo, además de una vestimenta que no lo convierta en un blanco viviente.- Dice Asuma.

-De acuerdo.- Dice Tenten para luego entrar al almacén de la tienda y regresar momentos después con un paquete con 20 kunai, Shuriken, un rollo de papeles bomba, un frasco con píldoras soldado, una rueda de alambre ninja y un frasco con varias bombas de humo.

Después de eso Tenten toma a Naruto y lo lleva a una sección de la tienda donde hay ropa Shinobi, luego le elige un conjunto masculino, se lo da y lo empuja a un probador.

Minutos después Naruto sale con un conjunto ninja de color negro de pantalón, playera y chaqueta. El pantalón y la chaqueta era de color negro con una franja naranja a los lados, mientras que la playera era de color gris y tenía el estampado del símbolo de la Voluntad de Fuego. Naruto también usaba sandalias Shinobi negras y guantes negros sin dedos y con piezas de metal sobre los nudillos y el torso de la mano.

-Listo, esa si es ropa de Shinobi.- Dice Asuma.

-No me veo mal -ttebayö.- Dice Naruto viéndose al espejo.

\- Casi lo olvido.- Dice Tenten para luego ir al mostrador de la tienda y sacar una caja del suelo y luego de esta sacar un parche con el símbolo del espiral rojo.- Toma, es obligatorio que le pongas a tu ropa el símbolo de tu clan.

-¿Clan? Pero yo soy huérfano .- Dice Naruto con un poco de tristeza.

-Si, pero¿Acaso no eres un Uzumaki? ¿Del extinto clan del remolino?- Pregunta Tenten, cosa que sorprende a Naruto.

-Asuma-Sensei, ¿Soy del clan Uzumaki?- Pregunta Naruto.

-Pues ese es tu apellido, así que me imagino que si, ¿Acaso en la Academia no te enseñaron del clan Uzumaki en la Academia?- Pregunta Asuma escondiendo la pequeña porción de culpa que siente al mentirle a su alumno.

-Puede que lo hayan hecho, pero como sabe uno de mis Sensei era un idiota, y nunca fui el más atento en clase.- Dice Naruto.

-Pues el clan Uzumaki eran los gobernantes del País del Remolino y de la aldea de Uzushiogakure, la cual fue aliada de Konoha desde inicios de la era de las aldeas Shinobi, incluso el clan Uzumaki fue aliado del clan Senju en la Guerra de clanes. La esposa del Shodaime Hokage era del clan Uzumaki.- Dice Asuma.

-Genial, entonces ¿Puede que tenga familia?- Pregunta esperanzado Naruto.

-Lamento decepcionarte chico, pero la aldea y el País del remolino sufrieron el ataque conjunto sorpresa de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri durante la segunda guerra Shinobi, los pocos sobrevivientes que pudieron salir se dispersaron por todo el continente. Konoha usa el símbolo de los Uzumaki en sus chalecos tácticos como muestra de respeto y buena fe.- Dice Asuma.

-Entiendo.- Dice Naruto triste, pero luego cambia su cara por una sonrisa.- Bueno, será mejor que paguemos por todo, mañana tenemos un misión y tengo que descansar mucho para estar listo -ttebayö.

Luego de eso Naruto paga por su nuevo equipo y su ropa y así maestro y aprendiz salen de la tienda rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. Pero en la cabeza de Naruto surge una nueva idea.

-Tengo un clan, tengo un familia dispersa por todo el continente, si los busco puede que encuentre a algún familiar directo, puede que incluso a mis padres.- Piensa Naruto.- Ahora tengo otro objetivo, ser Hokage y restaurar al clan Uzumaki.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

Sasuke estaba harto con hache mayúscula. Luego de haber terminado de entrenar con su Sensei y su equipo fue a la tienda de Danzö por su almuerzo, pero ahí se encontró con la fastidiosa de Sakura quien al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarlo una y otra vez con invitaciones a salir en una cita. Puede que el y Naruto nunca se hayan llevado bien en la Academia, pero mínimo le era de utilidad para alejar a Sakura de él.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando al abrazarlo del brazo hizo que se le cayeran del plato sus Dangos, y no es que le importara mucho la comida, es que… antes, cuando su padre estaba muy feliz, lo llevaba a comer esos Dangos.

-Ups, lo siento Sasuke-Kun.- Dice Sakura, ajena a los sentimientos reales de Sasuke.

-¡YA BASTA!- Le grita furioso Sasuke a Sakura.- Ya tuve suficiente de tu molesta presencia, cada vez que me vez no haces más que hablara y hablar de cosas estúpidas como citas y no dejas de fastidiar abrazándome y mangoneándome a tu antojo ya hora encima arruinas mi almuerzo, deberías hacer algo a parte de ser una molestia débil e inútil.- Le dice un muy enojado Sasuke a Sakura para luego darle la espalda y regresar a comprar su almuerzo, dejando a la chica sola.

Sakura luego de escuchar todas esas palabras y de ser abandonada, y rechazada de una manera poco sutil, empieza a llorar y a caminar rumbo a su casa. No puede creer que Sasuke, el chico que le había dicho que era bonita pese a su gran frente le haya dicho todas esas cosas, eso le dejaba un gran dolor en el corazón. Además, aparte del dolor que siente por lo de Sasuke, siente una extraña sensación de soledad, la cual se da cuenta de que es debido a que no tiene a Naruto para consolarla.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

Shikamaru y Hinata caminaban juntos de regreso a sus casas, dado que el complejo del clan Nara se encontraba cerca del complejo del clan Hyüga, aunque este no era ni de la mitad del tamaño del complejo de los dueños del Jünken.

-Hinata ¿Por qué no se le dices a Naruto de una buena vez?- Pregunta Shikamaru.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿D-De q-qué ha-hablas, Shi-Shikamaru-Kun?- Pregunta Hinata con aún más nerviosismo del normal.

-Tu bien sabes de qué hablo.- Dice Shikamaru.- Honestamente Hinata, lo que sentías por el atolondrado de Naruto era un secreto a voces en la academia, el único lo suficientemente despistado como para no notarlo era el mismo Naruto.

-¿T-Tu le dirás algo?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Ese es asunto de ustedes dos, así que yo no me meteré, pero deberías decirle algo, si te quedas callada puede que nuca se entere y podrías vivir arrepentida por eso.- Dice Shikamaru justo cuando llegan al complejo Hyüga.- Bueno, aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mañana.

MIENTRAS TANTO. SAKURA.

Iba de camino a casa cuando vi caminando a Shikamaru y a Hinata. Supuse que Naruto se les uniría pronto así que decidí seguirlos, pero entonces empezaron a hablar.

No puedo creer lo que el vago de Shikamaru le dice a Hinata. Y no puedo creer lo enojada que me hace sentir.

Naruto siempre ha estado ahí para mí, siempre ha intentado animarme cuando estoy triste y siempre me ha pedido salir con el. No importa lo mucho que yo lo rechazara, el siempre regresaba y me decía algún cumplido acerca de mi apariencia o de mi inteligencia.

De repente me doy cuenta. No siempre traté bien a Naruto, de hecho lo insultaba muchas veces y lo golpeaba a la más mínima provocación. Eso hace que empiece a sentirme culpable.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, Naruto es guapo. Su desordenado pelo rubio y sus ojos azul cielo lo hacen ser muy atractivo y las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas lo hacían ver en extremo lindo. Además, siempre sabía cómo alegrarme el día.

Mientras que Sasuke, solo es Sasuke. Es guapo, pero siempre es indiferente a los demás y nunca sonríe, es demasiado frío. Mientras que Naruto es como un sol, tratando de iluminar siempre a cada persona y cada situación con su brillante sonrisa.

Ya lo decidí. Lo siento por Hinata, pero Naruto estaba enamorado de mí antes, y lo pienso recuperar, no importa que.

COMPLEJO HYÜGA. HINATA.

Mientras camino hacia la oficina de mi padre pienso en lo que Shikamaru-Kun me dijo ¿Decirle la verdad a Naruto? Lo he pensado una y mil veces, cada día durante la Academia quería acercarme a él y decirle, pero siempre me faltaba el valor. Como quisiera que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes aquel día, que hubiésemos podido hablar y hacernos amigos.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando llego a la puerta de la oficina de Padre. Estoy a punto de tocar la puerta cuando mi padre empieza a hablar.

-Pasa Hinata.- Dice mi padre antes de que pueda golpear la puerta. Nunca sería tan grosera como para decir algo, pero siempre me ha parecido de mala educación que mi padre invite a las personas a entrar antes de que las personas lo pidan, una manera de hacer público su control sobre los visitantes.

Quito esos pensamientos de mi mente y entro a la oficina de mi padre. Es un lugar sereno, pero también es… frío. En el fondo hay un librero lleno de libros y pergaminos, junto a este hay una ventana, la cual tiene en frente algunas cosas, como las bandas ninja de mi padre, mi tío y de mi madre en una vitrina de vidrio, además de una foto del antiguo equipo Gennin de mi padre, el cual consiste en el fallecido Fugaku Uchiha, alguien que me imagino era un Inuzuka y mi padre, y detrás de ellos está un maduro pero no viejo Homura Mitokado. En la pared está pintado en la pared el escudo del clan Hyüga, con nuestro lema en letras plateadas "Ante nuestros mirar no hay falsedad, pues nuestros ojos, blancos como la nieve, nos mostrarán la verdad". Y en su escritorio hay un montón de documentos del clan con cosas típicas de oficina, lo único que le da un poco de alegría a este lugar es la foto de mi mamá en un marco de plata.

-¿Qué quieres, Hinata?- Dice padre sin levantar la mirada de un documento que está leyendo.

-Pa-Padre, ma-mañana iré a una misión rango C fuera de la aldea.- Digo lo más calmada que puedo.

Después de eso mi padre levanta la mirada y me ve como siempre me ve, como si fuese una falla, aunque ahora hay un poco de sorpresa.

-Bien, ve a preparar tu equipo para mañana.- Dice mi padre.

-Ha-Hai.- Digo para luego voltear para irme, pero en el último momento mi padre me vuelve a hablar.

-Procura ser de utilidad para tu equipo, una Kunoichi que no ayuda a los suyos no es más que un estorbo.- Dice padre sin siquiera darme una segunda mirada. Yo no digo nada y solo salgo y voy directo a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente llegó a la entrada de Konoha, donde Asuma-Sensei y el cliente ya están esperando por nosotros. Después de unos momentos llega Shikamaru-Kun con cara de sueño. Minutos después llega Naruto-Kun con un nuevo guardarropa que lo hace verse muy guapo, me sonrojo apenas lo veo.

-Hola, siento la demora -ttebayö.- Dice Naruto.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos podemos partir.- Dice Asuma-Sensei entras los cinco empezamos a caminar fuera de la aldea.

NARRA EL AUTOR.

El Equipo 10 caminaba tranquilamente rumba al País de las Olas. Mientras Naruto le preguntaba a Tazuna acerca de su país para luego recibir una explicación por parte de Asuma acerca de la organización de las aldeas ninja y de las cinco grandes naciones, nadie notó nada particular al pasar por un pequeño charco en el camino. Nadie salvo Asuma.

Luego de estar a un par de metros de distancia del charco, dos ninjas con garras de metal en las manos y unidas por cadenas se abalanzaron contra Asuma y usaron sus cadenas para partirlo en dos, dejando a sus tres Gennin sorprendidos.

-¡ASUMA SENSEI!- Grita Naruto al ver cómo su Sensei cae en batalla.

Luego de eso los dos ninjas van corriendo en contra de los Gennin, pero estos toman accione inmediatamente.

Naruto rápidamente crea a varios clones de sombra y se van contra el Shinobi que tiene dos cuernos en su banda ninja, mientras que Shikamaru corre contra el que tiene solo uno.

Shikamaru usa su Jutsu de Apoderación de Sombra para inmovilizar a su adversario y luego usa su Jutsu de Costura de Sombra para inmovilizarlo totalmente.

Mientras tanto, Naruto uso sus clones para derrotar al otro ninja. Uno de ellos logra sostener su guante de metal mientras un segundo le da una patada en el abdomen y el original le da una patada descendente en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Después de que los dos ninja enemigos han caído, en un remolino de humo y hojas reaparece un sano Asuma.

-Buen trabajo chicos, lograron detener a este par de bribones.- Dice Asuma, mientras fugazmente le da una mirada a su alumna, quien se quedó inmóvil a lado de Tazuna.

-¡Asuma-Sensei! ¡Está vivo!- Dice un muy emocionado Naruto

-Tranquilízate Naruto, en primera, noté la presencia de ese par desde el momento en que nos acercamos al charco donde se escondían, solo fingí que me derrotaban para saber si iban a por mí o por nuestro cliente.- Dice Asuma para luego voltear a ver a Tazuna.- Con base en eso, dígame Tazuna-San, ¿Hay alguna razón para que un par de Chünin renegados de Kirigakure están detrás de usted?

Luego de unos momentos Tazuna les explica la situación a los Shinobi la situación en el País de la Ola.

-Ya veo, es una muy mala situación la de su país, pero este es un equipo Gennin recién graduado, debí haber pedido algo más, el Hokage de seguro le hubiese ayudado sin importar si tenía o no el dinero necesario.- Dice Asuma para luego voltear a ver a su equipo.- Chicos, la decisión es de ustedes, podemos volver a la aldea y pedir que reasignen la misión a un equipo más capaz o podemos continuar con la misión con el riesgo de que la próxima vez Gato envíe a más que un par de Chünin.

-Debemos seguir con la misión, esa gente necesita ayuda y no podemos simplemente ignorarlos -ttebayö.- Dice Naruto con mucho entusiasmo.

-Y-yo o-opinó lo mismo.- Dice Hinata.- No podemos solo abandonar a estas personas.

-Bueno, viendo cómo va la votación, creo que votaré por seguir con la misión, además alguien debe evitar que Naruto haga una tontería.- Dice Shikamaru.

-De acuerdo, seguiremos con la misión, además están junto a uno de los Doce Guardianes Ninja, son muy contados los Shinobi que pueden conmigo.- Dice Asuma

Después de un rato caminando el equipo y su cliente llega a la costa, donde los Gennin por primera vez pudieron contemplar el mar. Asuma decidió que se dividirían en dos botes para llegar al país de las Olas, Tazuna y Shikamaru irían en el primer vote, mientras que Hinata y él irían en el segundo bote para cubrir la retaguardia, mientras que Naruto y varios de sus clones caminarían en el agua para vigilar que no ataquen por sorpresa más Shinobi enemigos.

HINATA.

Soy un fracaso. Mi primera misión fuera de la aldea y me quedé congelada al primer problema, dejé que mis compañeros hiciesen el trabajo y yo presa del miedo fui tan útil como una piedra.

Shikamaru es un genio, puede crear decenas de planes en un segundo y as ayudar en una misión.

Y Naruto… el es Naruto. Estando a su lado me siento tan segura, tan valiente. El es tan cálido como el sol, siempre tan feliz, siempre apoyándome aún cuando no sirvo para nada. A pesar de que nadie en la academia lo notó, yo vi que el era tan fuerte como Sasuke y que incluso lo superaba, el me dio la esperanza necesaria para creer que puedo cambiar. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, si a la primera señal de peligro me congelo de miedo?

-Hinata, ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta de repente Asuma-Sensei, supongo que estuve calada demasiado tiempo y se preocupó por mí.

-E-Estoy bi-bien, A-Asuma-Sensei.- Digo.

El me queda viendo como si no me creyera.

-Cuando los gemelos Demonio atacaron te quedaste inmóvil por el miedo y ahora te lo recriminas, ¿No?- Dice Asuma-Sensei, adivinando a la perfección mi pensar.

-Y-Yo, yo lo si-siento Asuma-Sensei.- Digo intentando no romper en llanto.

-Tranquila, es normal que pase, es tu primera misión y fue la primera vez que realmente estuviste en peligro de morir en batalla.- Dice Asuma-Sensei, intentando levantarme el ánimo.

-Pe-Pero a Shikamaru-Kun y Naruto-Kun no les pasó lo mismo, ellos actuaron, mientras que yo, soy solo una fracasada cobarde, un estorbo.- Digo, recordando los insultos de mi padre en nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento.

-Hinata, te apuesto un mes sin fumar que a ellos también les dio miedo, pero no dejaron que el miedo los controlara.- Dice Asuma.

-¿Co-Cómo pu-puedo hacer eso? ¿Co-Cómo puedo ser valiente?- Digo, esperanzada.

-Hinata, el valor no es jamás asustarte o hacer cosas temerarias solo porque si, es tener algo o alguien que proteger y darlo todo para hacerlo.- Dice Asuma-Sensei.- Esa es la Voluntad de Fuego.

-¿Vo-Voluntad de Fuego?- Pregunto.

-Supongo que el estirado de tu padre no te lo enseñó, en fin. La Voluntad de Fuego es el credo que ata a cada habitante de Konoha como uno, es el lazo de amor y fraternidad que nos hace protegernos unos a otros, lo que nos impulsa a luchar y a cumplir nuestros sueños.- Dice Asuma-Sensei, se parece un poco a como cuando padre habla del clan, pero es más… confortable.

-Cuando tu Voluntad de Fuego es fuerte, nada ni nadie te puede parar, porque no solo eres tú quien lucha, sino también tus seres amados.- Dice Asuma-Sensei.- Además, nos ayuda a mejorarnos para cumplir nuestras metas, y creo saber cuál es la tuya.

-¿Mi meta? Le di-dije que era u-nieto a ambas ramas del clan Hyüga.- Digo alto sorprendida.

-No me refería a eso. Te contaré una historia, Hinata. Doy por hecho que tu padre te dijo quién es mi padre.

-E-Es Hokage-Sama.- Digo.

-Correcto, así que sabrás que mi difunta madre era la esposa del Hokage. Un día mi padre no llegó a casa debido a su trabajo y yo le pregunte a mi madre si no le enojaba que mi padre se la pasara todo el día trabajando y ella me respondió: "Tu padre es el Hokage, el es el pilar central que sostiene a la aldea y yo soy su esposa, no puedo darme el lujo de quejarme o de enojarme porque tu padre a veces desatienda un poco su labor como marido, porque mientras él es el apoyo de toda la aldea, yo tengo una tarea aún más importante, pues yo soy su apoyo". Claro, en aquel momento yo aún era un niño y no lo comprendía bien, pero ahora que veo que mi padre está cada vez más cansado por retomar el puesto de Hokage y que ahora no cuenta con mi madre, veo lo importante que ella fue para él y de la gran tarea que era el ser la esposa del Hokage. Dime Hinata, ¿Crees que puedas con esa tarea?

La pregunta me toma desprevenida. Supongo que soy demasiado obvia en lo que respecta a lo que siento por Naruto-Kun. Es curioso, siempre he confiado en que Naruto-Kun cumpliría su sueño y que yo le ayudaría, pero nunca pensé que su sueño no terminaría en el momento en que le den el sombrero de Hokage. No había pensado en que ser Hokage sería un trabajo muy difícil y que necesitaría de ayuda para mantener el trabajo, que necesitaría apoyo y confort antes, durante y después del trabajo.

Miro a uno de los clones de Naruto caminar algo lejos de nosotros y pienso en que si necesita mi ayuda yo quiero, debo y necesito dársela, no importa que. Pero si de verdad deseo eso, no puedo darme el lujo de ser débil y de quejarme por todo y rendirme a la primera, porque yo tendré una labor más importante que ser Hokage.

Yo seré la esposa del Hokage.

-Si Asuma-Sensei, si podré con esa tarea.- Digo con toda la convicción de la que soy capaz.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Dicd Asuma Sensei con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de unas horas llegamos al País de la Ola.


	4. Capítulo 004

Los 9 Novatos

Capítulo 4: Altercados y romances nacientes en el País de las Olas

El Equipo Asuma se había bajado del pequeño bote, pero el sitio comenzó a ponerse neblinoso y eso alertó a todos los ninjas.

-Es mi imaginación o esto se está poniendo tétrico.- dijo Shikamaru muy molesto.

-Qué extraño, no es común que haya niebla en esta época del año.-mencionó Tazuna al respecto.

-Permanezcan juntos. Hinata, activa tu Byakugan.- le ordenó Asuma.

La Hyüga tenía su Byakugan activado y vio que la niebla espesa a su alrededor estaba hecha de chakra de agua.

-Una niebla de chakra, Asuma sensei-avisó la ojiperla muy preocupada.

-Esto es obra de un Espadachín de la Niebla.- declaró el hijo del Hokage sabiendo a que se atenía.

-¿Espadachín de la Niebla?- preguntó Naruto muy confundido.

-Son ninjas especiales de la Aldea de la Niebla, hay uno de ellos cerca de aquí. Mantengan su guardia.- les advirtió el barbudo con una seriedad poco común en él.

En ese momento, Hinata vio con su Byakugan a un conejo de nieve muy hermoso y lo cargó muy contenta para mostrárselo a Naruto.

-Mira Naruto-kun, es muy bonito.- le mostró la peliazul muy feliz.

-¿Un conejo de nieve? No es de esta región.- señaló con mucha precaución Shikamaru.

-Es cierto, debe ser del mismo sujeto en el lugar.- declaró el Jonin sensei muy alerta.

-El mismo que quiere muerto a Tazuna debió ponerlo allí para algún tipo de sustitución.- llegó a su conclusión Shikamaru al respecto.

Hinata volvió a enfocar su Byakugan y se fijó alarmada como una enorme espada se dirigía a ellos de forma amenazante.

-¡AL SUELO TODOS!- exclamó la ojiperla y empujó a Naruto por instinto.

Shikamaru y Asuma empujaron a Tazuna al piso muy rápidamente y una espada gigante se incrustó peligrosamente en un árbol.

-Felicidades, han conseguido esquivar mi Kubikiribōchō.- felicitó un misterioso sujeto en la niebla.

Los Genin jamás había experimentado un instinto de matar tan terrible en toda su vida y Asuma se encargó de ponerlos atrás de él para protegerlos.

-Eres el sucesor de Juzo Biwa, Zabuza Momochi ¿cierto?- cuestionó Asuma muy interesado al respecto.

-Parece que conoces bien a mi antecesor.- comentó el ninja algo curioso.

-Mi amigo Maito Gai era hijo del legendario Genin Eterno Maito Dai que mató a cuatro de su grupo hace muchos años.- le informó Asuma al sujeto.

-Eso fue unos años antes de que me nombraran Espadachín de la Niebla cuando el Mizukage mató a mi antecesor.- declaró el espadachín.

En ese momento, Zabuza sacó su Libro Bingo y encontró una foto de Asuma Sarutobi y su recompensa era muy alta.

-Tu historial es muy jugoso, Asuma Sarutobi. El segundo hijo de Hiruzen Sarutobi y un antiguo miembro de los 12 Guardianes del Señor Feudal del Fuego. Tu recompensa es muy grande, por lo que te mataré para cobrar tu cabeza y después seguirá el constructor.- informó Zabuza muy avariciosamente.

-No solo conozco a tu antecesor sino también a tí. Organizaste una revuelta contra Yagura, el Cuarto Mizukage hace un tiempo y fracasaste, costándote ser un ninja renegado.- mencionó el Jonin de Konoha.

-Parece que alguien hizo la tarea, algún día tomaré el puesto de Mizukage y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino.- declaró el espadachín muy tenebrosamente.

Ambos ninjas se dispusieron a pelear y Zabuza atacaba con su Kubikiribōchō, mientras que Asuma se defendía con sus Kunais de Viento especiales. Hinata tenía un enorme pánico ante el instinto asesino que se mostraba en el campo de batalla y temblaba descontroladamente.

-"¿Esto es una pelea entre dos ninjas de Elite? N-no puedo soportarlo".-decía la chica extremadamente horrorizada.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía un Kunai en sus manos y tenía la intención de clavárselo en su pecho instintivamente, por lo que tomó el hombro de Hinata y esta salió de su trance.

-Hinata-chan, recuerda que no estás sola en esto. Si llega a pasar algo, yo te protegeré, ttebayo.- le juró el Uzumaki con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-G-gracias, Naruto-kun.- agradeció más calmada la chica y suspiró para mantener la calma.

Aunque el Kenjutsu de Zabuza era tremendo, la destreza de Asuma era incomparable y le daba muchos problemas a su rival.

-¡Mierda, es muy rápido!- maldijo el espadachín.

En un giro inesperado, Asuma logró atravesar a su rival, pero en vez de sangre salía agua. En ese momento, se vio que era un clon de agua y que el verdadero Zabuza estaba listo para partir en dos al Jonin. El Espadachín cortó a la mitad a Asuma para el horror de los ninjas y Hinata con su doujutsu se dio cuenta de que usó un Jutsu de Sustitución.

En ese mismo instante, Zabuza fue lastimado gravemente en la espalda, pero logró sobreponerse y con su fuerza bruta impactó al Jonin de Konoha con su espada. En el momento en que Asuma estaba conmocionado en el suelo, el ninja renegado preparó un jutsu de agua especial.

-¡Estilo de agua: Prisión de agua!- exclamó el espadachín.

El agua que estaba en el suelo de su clon de agua logró encerrar a Asuma y lo había aprisionado muy bien en una pequeña cúpula de agua en su mano.

-No podrás escapar, esta prisión es tan resistente como el acero y estás inmóvil.- le declaró el ninja renegado muy confiado.

-¡Niños, tienen que huir! ¡Los clones de agua de Zabuza no podrán alcanzarlos!- les ordenó Asuma preocupado por sus alumnos.

Hinata estaba sumamente aterrada y quería huir, pero recordó el juramento de no volver a ser poseída por el miedo y se negó.

-¡No, no voy a abandonar mi camino ninja!- respondió la chica con fuego en sus ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, aunque huyamos será lo mismo.- apoyó Naruto a su compañera.

-Que fastidio, pero tienen razón.- decía el Nara no tendiendo otra salida.

Asuma estaba sorprendido por la pasión de sus estudiantes, pero Zabuza los subestimó bastante. Naruto analizaba la situación y su lado bromista le sirvió en ese momento para formular un plan muy creativo y elaborado en unos instantes.

-Chicos, tengo un plan muy bueno.- dio a conocer el rubio y este fue escuchado por Shikamaru, quien afinó los puntos ciegos de este para mejorarlo.

-Esta es nuestra única oportunidad para liberar a Asuma sensei y así él podrá derrotar a Zabuza.- les recordó el rubio.

-De acuerdo.- asintieron sus amigos.

Los Genin estaban frente al Espadachín de la Niebla y los miraba asesinamente para infundirles miedo y hacerlos perder la esperanza.

-Voy a matarlos dolorosamente.- les advirtió el ninja renegado a todos los presentes.

-¡Ahora, Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra!- exclamó Naruto haciendo su sello característico.

Una enorme horda de rubios rodeó a Zabuza por todos lados y le clavaron un montón de Kunais, pero era muy débiles en comparación del ninja renegado.

-¡Eso es patético!

La horda de clones salió despedida por la increíble fuerza física del espadachín y la Hyuga se dirigió al ataque contra el ninja cuando el sujeto no podía reaccionar.

-¡Palma bofetada tacón!- exclamó Hinata hacia Zabuza.

El ninja apenas lo esquivó y sujetó de la chamarra a la niña molesta de Konoha.

-Vas a morir por tu atrevimiento, Hyüga.-le inspiró miedo el ninja.

De repente, la chica se esfumó en humo resultando ser un clon de Naruto y sintió que algo lo ataba al suelo.

-Posesión de sombra exitosa.- declaró Shikamaru muy satisfecho.

-¡No puedes atraparme, Nara!.- le advirtió Zabuza furioso.

El ninja empezó a tratar de caminar y Shikamaru se dio cuenta que el nivel de su rival era demasiado para él. Para su mala suerte, Zabuza se liberó por su propia cuenta de la posesión del vago y se mofaba de su intento de acabar con él.

-Buen intento.- señaló muy burlón el sádico ninja.

En ese momento, la verdadera Hinata estaba en el aire y tenía algo grande en sus manos y Zabuza quedó en shock.

-¡Toma esto!- se escuchó decir a la peliazul.

La Hyüga arrojó un Fuma Shuriken hacia Zabuza, pero el sujeto atrapó con maestría para la sorpresa de Hinata y Shikamaru.

-¡Eso es inútil, niña!- exclamó con confianza el renegado.

El ninja vio algo sorprendido que otro Shuriken Demoniaco se dirigía a él de forma desconocida y saltó para no ser cortado en dos.

-¡No pueden ganarme!- les advirtió el espadachín.

Atrás del sujeto, el Fuma Shuriken se transformaba en Naruto para la enorme sorpresa del ninja renegado y este iba con todo.

-¡Toma esto, idiota!

El ninja veía que el Genin tenía un Kunai que fue arrojado peligrosamente hacia su cuerpo y no tuvo remedio más que esquivarlo y soltar a su prisionero. Asuma había quedado libre y estaba recuperando el aliento después de aguantar la respiración, pero se logró dar cuenta a tiempo de que el Espadachín de la Niebla intentaba asesinar al Genin.

-Maldito, niño. Vas a pagar por tu osadía.- sentenció Zabuza al rubio.

El renegado iba a atacar al Uzumaki muy furiosamente, pero antes de impactar su espada al niño fue detenido por el Kunai de viento de Asuma.

-No le harás daño a mi estudiante en mi guardia.- le advirtió el Sarutobi a su contrincante.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendes mucho.- dijo Zabuza con una mirada asesina.

-¡Yo soy Asuma Sarutobi, uno de los 12 guardianes del Señor Feudal del Fuego y el hijo del Tercer Hokage! ¡Mi principal deber con todos los que me rodeen es el protegerlos, no importa que deba hacer!- exclamó el Jonin con todas sus fuerzas y juntando todo el chakra que tenía en una de sus cuchillas para tomar distancia del espadachín.

Zabuza en el forcejeo sintió que su herida en la espalda se hacía más grande pero no era tan grave como se podría ver. Lo que sí le preocupo fue que su oponente era usuario del Elemento Viento que le hacía inútil su técnica de neblina. Asuma se puso en posición, sosteniendo sus cuchillas de forma opuesta a lo que siempre hace para tener posibilidad de protegerse de los cortes del renegado.

Los dos se lanzaron a toda velocidad y el primero en lanzar un ataque fue Zabuza danto un corte vertical que el barbudo detuvo con su cuchilla de la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se dispuso en acabar con su oponente. Pero de repente fue sacado de balance por un dragón de agua.

-"Maldición, me enfrenté a un clon de agua".- se reprendió el ninja de Konoha al no darse cuenta del detalle.

-Estás acabado ninja de Konoha.- proclamó seguro el vendado.

-Tendré que usar mi arma secreta, gracias por esto Chiriku.- susurró para sí mismo Asuma recordando a su amigo monje.- ¡Entrada a la Iluminación: Mil Brazos de la Muerte!-exclamó con la imagen de una figura dorada, similar a un dios hinduista con muchos brazos que se fueron a atacar al renegado.

El jutsu era tan veloz que los mil brazos de chakra atravesaron violentamente al Espadachín en todos sus puntos vitales.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritó Zabuza con el peor dolor que haya sentido en su vida.

El sujeto, al momento que recibió el ataque, se dio cuenta que era su fin y no podría hacer su sueño realidad. Por fortuna su plan de reserva apareció para sacarlo del lugar, pero era demasiado tarde para él.

Los shinobis de Konoha no pudieron ver en el momento que el renegado escapó, excepto Asuma que solo vio por un momento a un chico ANBU de la Niebla. De lo que podían estar seguro el Jonin es que con las heridas que tenía, sería un milagro que siguiera vivo.

Sus alumnos y el constructor se acercaron al ver que el barbudo se veía cansado y cayó de rodillas; aún estaba fatigado porque la batalla había drenado bastante de su chakra, pero podía declarar con orgullo que logró despachar a uno de los últimos Espadachín de la Niebla con vida, ahora quedando solo dos vivos actualmente.

Narrado por Asuma

Maldita sea, ahora me van a aumentar la recompensa a mi cabeza seguramente, quizás necesite una buena noche de acción con Kurenai al regresar. No sé si decirles de mi relación creciente con ella, apenas logré convencerla hace poco de que me aceptara como su novio.

El fin, me llevé a los chicos a la casa del señor Tazuna porque se merecían realmente un buen descanso y les voy a dar una buena recompensa cuando esté totalmente recuperado, que bueno que Chiriku me enseñó ese jutsu aunque debo mejorarlo bastante ya que he sido más perezoso que Kakashi.

Hinata había adoptado al lindo conejito de nieve que halló en el camino y no sé por qué ese animal la describe a la perfección. Noto que Naruto jugaba con su dedo con el animalito y la escena era muy tierna porque parecían un matrimonio joven, quizás algún día este así con mi Kurenai.

Nos recibió en la puerta una hermosa mujer que me recordaba mucho a la fallecida Mikoto Uchiha, madre del renegado Itachi y su hermano Sasuke. Resulta que era la hija del constructor y se llamaba Tsunami, y a diferencia de su padre ella era muy linda y agradable.

Tazuna le contó maravillado su experiencia cercana a la muerte y como nosotros les salvamos el trasero, así que la bella mujer nos preparó una gran comida, pero no nos imaginamos que una pequeña cosa nos arruinaría el banquete de celebración.

Narrado por el autor

Mientras el Equipo Asuma comía a gusto, un pequeño niño bajaba al lugar y lucía con una mirada deprimida y extrañada.

-Inari, que bueno que saliste de tu habitación. Ven a comer con nosotros.- le saludó Tsunami feliz.

-¿Mamá, para que están aquí? ¿No saben que Gato los va a matar?- habló el chiquillo de forma pesimista.

-Inari, no digas eso. Ellos trajeron a tu abuelo sano y salvo.- le reprendió su madre molesta.

-Es inútil, no existen los héroes. Todos serán asesinados…- estaba dando su patético discurso el niño, pero no continuó al ser interrumpido por el Uzumaki.

-¡Cállate, no deberías estar quejándote si tienes a una madre y abuelo que se preocupan por tí! ¡Solo los que son cobardes se rinden ante un tipejo como Gato!- gritó con toda su ira y salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

-Yo perdí a mi madre cuando tenía 6 años por una enfermedad, mi padre me considera peor que basura, a mi hermana menor ya no le importo y mi primo quiere verme muerta.- dijo Hinata fríamente al niño.

Inari quedó avergonzado debido al comentario sorpresivo de la chica frente a él. Todo el mundo se quedó sin habla al ver las palabras de dolor de la Hyuga y Asuma suspiró porque iba a tener que hablar con ellos sobre sus problemas personales como su deber de maestro. En el caso de la Princesa Hyuga, él indagaría mejor su situación con Kurenai ya que ella había sido su guardiana hace pocos años.

-Hinata, es mejor que hables con Naruto. No vaya a hacer una tontería y tú eres la única a quien va a escuchar en este momento.- dijo Shikamaru un poco más tranquilo.

La Hyüga se calmó un poco y su enojo fue reemplazado por su preocupación debido a la situación emocional de su amigo.

-Con su permiso, saldré un momento.- les habló Hinata formalmente a todos los presentes.

Cuando la peliazul se retiró, Inari se subió deprimido a su cuarto y Asuma se vio en la necesidad de hablar con el niño, pero debía indagar primero que sucedía. Tazuna y Tsunami le contaron todo sobre la situación caótica del País de las Olas debido a la corrupción y maldad de Gato, además de Kaiza y su asesinato que marcó la vida del pequeño niño que consideraba a ese hombre como su padre.

-Si me disculpan, voy a hablar con Inari. Creo que tengo idea de que puedo decirle.- mencionó Asuma con una mirada perezosa, pero decidida.

Narrado por Asuma.

Tras la pelea con Zabuza, puedo ver que los niños que tengo pueden complementarse: Shikamaru da las estrategias, Naruto da la confianza y Hinata da la tranquilidad. Lo malo es que cada uno tiene sus defectos: En el caso de Naruto me costó darme cuenta de que las sonrisas que muestra a todos son falsas, pero se ven tan reales. Debería decirle al menos sobre su madre sin comprometer la orden de mi padre. En el caso de Hinata es otra cosa igual de malo ya que Kurenai me había dicho vagamente que Hiashi Hyuga la dejó de lado al no ser capaz de vencer a su hermana menor. Idiota, ella debía ser tratada con respecto y ser reconocida por proteger a los que aman; sé que Naruto y Hinata son los más cercanos en un futuro y las miradas se traían en estos días me hacía sospechar de un naciente amor entre ellos. Con Shikamaru solo puedo resaltar que es un vago sin remedio, pero Naruto y Hinata se encargan de fastidiarlo para que entrene.

Yo llegué a la habitación del pequeño y lo encontré en el tejado llorando en silencio, eso me recordó a los días en el que mi padre hacía lo mismo por la pérdida de mi amada madre.

-Hola, Inari-chan.- saludó Asuma poniéndome a su lado.

-¿Ella la pasa muy mal?-preguntó triste el chico.

-No llevo tanto tiempo para decir con mucha seguridad, pero no todos en su clan son malos con ella. El que siempre ha estado solo fue Naruto.- mencionó el Jonin serio.

-Pero…

-Naruto perdió a sus padres el día en que nació, fue maltratado por muchos y apenas si hizo amigos. Desde muy corta edad sabe lo que es estar solo y siempre lloraba. Pero un día cambió para pararse firme y mostrar a todos que nadie ni nada lo derrumbara.- le contó el sujeto dejando pensativo al niño.

-¿Y usted?

-Yo perdí a mi madre en una invasión, apenas estoy recuperando tiempo perdido con mi padre ya que es el líder de la aldea. Me peleé fuertemente con él por las diferencias que tuvimos hace unos años, pero deseo hacer algún día las paces por completo.- mencionó el sujeto triste al saber que fue un tonto en su juventud y sabiendo que su madre está sola esperándonos en el más allá.

Yo salí de la habitación para buscar a ese par de tontos, no es que me preocupe pero nunca se sabe si hay enemigos cerca del lugar.

NARRADO POR AUTOR

En un lugar desconocido del País de las Olas, un sujeto misterioso enmascarado llegó a un sitio desconocido y acomodó al ninja mortalmente herido para tratar de salvar su vida como pudiera.

-H-Haku, es inútil. Ese sujeto me hirió de mortalidad, no pensé que ese miserable supiera usar un jutsu tan peligroso.- le informó el ninja a su asistente.

-¡Debo curarlo, sé que puedo hacerlo!- dijo el chico muy estresado sin creer que su maestro estaba a punto de morir.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer. Debo decirte algo porque ya no me queda tiempo en este mundo.- le ordenó el espadachín y su subordinado se acercaba muy triste.- C-cuando te vi en ese puente, yo solo pensaba en usarte para c-cumplir mis sueños y ambiciones. Con el tiempo todo cambió y te consideré más que una simple herramienta.- susurraba débilmente el ninja agonizante.

-No diga eso, usted no puede morir.- respondió el Yuki al punto de las lágrimas.

-N-nunca te lo dije, pero siempre te quise como a un hijo.- confesó muy débilmente el sujeto.

-No se muera, lo siento tanto.- le decía Haku lastimosamente.

-No podré ser el Mizukage como yo deseaba, aunque tú si lo harías. Lamento no poder estar contigo m-más, asi que escúchame por favor. B-busca a Kisame Hoshikagi, es el único sujeto que podría enseñarte como yo lo haría, y aléjate de ese bastardo infeliz de Raiga.- le indicó el moribundo ninja.

-Aguante, por favor. Usted saldrá de esta, no me deje solo.- le suplicaba el chico sin poder parar de llorar.

-Ahora mi espada es tuya, úsala con sabiduría.- le regaló el ninja con una sonrisa debajo de sus vendas.

-No diga eso, amo.- le negaba el pelinegro en llanto.

-Haku, t-te quiero.- fue lo último que dijo Zabuza y exhaló su último aliento para morir frente a los ojos de su pupilo.

-Zabuza-sama, no.- solo susurraba el sujeto en tremendo shock.- ¡Zabuza-samasaaaaaa!- gritó el chico a los 4 vientos.

El Yuki lloraba apretando la cabeza de su amo en su pecho y no podía parar de recriminarse el hecho de no intervenir antes.

-Esto fue mi culpa, debí sacarlo de allí. Todo fue mi culpa, lo lamento Zabuza-sama. Soy una herramienta inútil, soy un inútil, dudé y usted lo pagó tan caro. Ya no podrá cumplir su sueño de ser Mizukage y todo fue por mi culpa.- decía en llanto el pobre chico.

El sujeto ahora se había quedado solo en el mundo y se volvió a quedar sin ningún otro propósito en la vida. Ahora que su maestro estaba muerto ya no sabía qué hacer con su vida y no se movía de allí por el dolor que sentía en ese instante. Se quedó por horas en el mismo lugar y sin poder recibir consuelo por parte de alguien hasta recuperar un poco la compostura, así que se paró y miró al horizonte.

-Zabuza-sama, perdóneme por todo. Solo puedo darle una tumba digna de uste.- -susurró muy triste el chico.

En seguida, el muchacho tomó el cadáver del Espadachín de la Niebla y la Kubikiribōchō tirada en el suelo para irse lejos del País de las Olas.

-Zabuza-sama, vengaré algún día su muerte. Mataré personalmente a esos cuatro para honrarlo, se lo juro.- susurró el sujeto con una mirada vacía.

Volviendo al país de las Olas, Hinata salió en búsqueda de su amigo por lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas.

Narrado por Hinata.

Ya era de noche y había salido precipitadamente a buscar a Naruto-kun ya que estaba muy furioso por las palabras del pequeño Inari. Por mi parte, yo entendía en parte a mi amigo porque soy huérfana de madre y con el trato que obtengo de "la familia" que tengo, es casi lo mismo que estar sola en el mundo.

Yo corrí y corrí mucho tiempo con mi Byakugan activado y descubrí a mi Naruto-kun tratando de sacarse la frustración y el coraje con un poco de entrenamiento.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, maldita sea!- gritó a los cuatro vientos un colérico Naruto.

Trataba de buscar a mi mejor amigo para tranquilizarlo un poco y que volviera a la casa, ya que el lugar era inseguro. Su grito fue suficiente para confirmar su localización y me quedé mirándolo como muchas veces lo hice en las sombras para determinar cuando era el momento preciso para acercarme.

-Naruto-kun.- solo susurró la chica al ver sufrir a su mejor amigo.

Después de varios minutos sin descanso, Naruto-kun estaba arrodillado y noté que él quería llorar de la frustración y por los recuerdos de su infancia solitaria y llena de amargura, lo que me hizo salir de mi escondite. Estaba cansada de que Naruto siguiera reprimiendo ese gran dolor en su alma para que yo no siguiera preguntando. Yo sabía que él siempre mostraba una sonrisa falsa y nunca pudo convencerme de lo contrario. Hasta ahora pude observar por primera vez al Naruto real: Solo, con una amargura total y con miedo de todos. Yo sería la responsable de que no volviera a sentirse solo y más que nada darle todo el amor que tengo en mi corazón.

Narrado por el autor.

En ese momento, Naruto no se esperó que la muchacha le diera un cálido abrazo para poder consolarlo y quedó con los ojos abiertos ante esta situación. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y no sabía porque empezó a llorar por instinto, y solo pudo hacer lo mismo que la Hyuga. Las lágrimas se estaban haciendo incontrolables y empezó a sollozar sin poder contener más cada mal recuerdo y sensación acumulada de odio y enojo hacia la aldea.

Ella también sentía el odio y rencor hacia su propia familia, sobre todo Hanabi, Neji y su padre, aunque aún los amaba. Jamás pudo llorar y recibir unas palabras de consuelo desde que su amada madre murió cuando su hermana menor tenía un año de edad, y hasta hace poco estaba realmente sola. No iba a dejar que Naruto sufriera más la dolorosa carga que ambos compartían como los fracasados orgullosos que eran.

-No me dejes, por favor.- le pedía el Uzumaki instintivamente a su amiga.

-No lo haré.- solo respondió la chica conciliadoramente.

Hinata llevó instintivamente a Naruto a su pecho para de arrullarlo un poco y no despegarse de él. Un abrazo es todo lo que había soñado el Uzumaki en tener en toda su vida y no quería que esto terminara. Por un extraño motivo, su roto y lastimado corazón se tranquilizaba y sentía una paz que jamás creyó tener. La sola presencia de su mejor amiga lo hacía bajar su guardia y se sentía desnudado por ella al sentir el apoyo incondicional de la chica.

Muchos minutos más tarde, ambos terminaron de llorar y ahora estaban sentados en la tierra, recargándose en un árbol mirando las estrellas. Ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, pero su sola compañía hacía que las palabras salieran sobrando.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la Hyuga con un tono muy inseguro.

-No, estoy muy molesto. Lo que dijo Inari me trajo muy malos recuerdos, lamento haberte preocupado así.- se disculpó el rubio para poder tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Lo sé, a mí también me molesto lo que dijo

-Hinata-chan, nunca había bajado la guardia con ninguna persona, excepto contigo.- confesó el rubio a la chica.

-Naruto-kun, ¿de qué hablas?- le cuestionó la chica confundida.

-Siempre me he sentido solo y no quería mostrarme débil ante nadie. Nadie se ha preocupado por mí antes, excepto el viejo Hokage, los Ichiraku e Iruka sensei, pero jamás estuve en una situación así.- le explicó el Uzumaki a la Hyuga.

-Naruto-kun, no es necesario que sigas fingiendo frente a mí. Yo jamás lo he hecho contigo.- le pidió la chica mirando al rubio a los ojos.

-¿A ti también te odian?- preguntó el chico consternado.

-La aldea no, pero mi propia familia sí. Mi padre es el líder del clan Hyuga y yo era hasta hace poco tiempo la heredera.- le contó la peliazul algo triste.

-¿Ya no lo eres?- cuestionó el muchacho en shock.

-No, hace tiempo mi padre organizó un duelo entre mi hermana Hanabi-chan y yo para determinar si era digna o no de ser su sucesora. Yo no quise lastimarla, pero ella no dudo en hacerlo y fui derrotada inminentemente. Desde ese entonces, fui desheredada y desechada por mi propio padre debido a mi debilidad.- contó la Genin con mucha tristeza.

Narrado por Naruto.

Al oír la historia de Hinata estaba muy molesto e indignado por lo que ocurría en su clan. Se supone que la familia está para amarse y protegerse entre todos, no ser excluidos y maltratarse por no ser como marcaban sus expectativas.

Mientras más escuchaba a Hinata hablar sobre la actitud favoritista y fría de su padre, y el distanciamiento y la indiferencia de su hermana Hanabi, mi molestia de hace rato era superada por todo lo que afligía a mi mejor amiga.

-Hinata-chan, no te ofendas pero tu familia me da asc.- -confesó el rubio muy enojado.

-No me molesta, tienes toda la razón. Mi clan es una porquería, vamos a terminar destruidos por nuestras propias tradiciones.- estuvo de acuerdo la mujer.

-Con esa familia, yo prefiero seguir siendo huérfano. Se supone que debe haber amor, comprensión y unión, todos somos iguales ante los demás.- mencionó el Uzumaki.

-Y no te he dicho lo peor, tengo un primo que quiere matarme a la primera oportunidad.- confesó la mujer un poco más seria y triste.

-¿Por qué querría matarte?- preguntó Naruto muy sorprendido y espantado.

Hinata le narró a su mejor amigo la situación de Neji en el clan y las divisiones entre la Rama Principal y la secundaria, además del Incidente Hyuga ocurrido a la edad de tres años en un duro invierno.

-Desde ese entonces siempre ha buscado la forma de hacerme daño física y psicológicamente. Me degrada cada vez que puede y jamás deja de tacharme de inútil y un estorbo para este mundo. Su frase favorita de todas es: Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor.- señaló la peliazul.

-¿Sabes que pienso yo al respecto? Es un cobarde llorón que solo le echa la culpa a todos de sus problemas, mírame a mí.- dijo el rubio indignado.

-Lo sé. Ese día del funeral de mi tío, yo hui del lugar sintiéndome presionada ya que vi a mi primo recibiendo la noticia que lo cambió todo. No me acuerdo bien como volví a casa, solo sé que un niño me llevo a casa y salió huyendo.- recordó la chica ese evento.

-Jeje, que curioso. Recuerdo que una vez lleve a una niña que se había perdido y lloraba...

-En una esquina con un poste de luz en una noche mientras nevaba.- terminó la frase Hinata asombrada al darse cuenta de que fue su amigo.

-¿Eras tú esa niña con kimono?- dijo Naruto muy consternado por ese descubrimiento.

-El mundo es pequeño al parecer.- sonrió Hinata porque ahora tenía un recuerdo precioso completo de Naruto.

-Vaya que sí, ttebayo

-Sigues salvándome sin proponértelo, Naruto-kun.- mencionó la Hyüga con una sonrisa triste.

-Si lo dices por lo de la vez de los Hermanos Demoníacos no fue nada. Tú me salvaste cuando Zabuza lanzó su espada y me tacleaste.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun, es mucho peor de lo que te imaginas.- dijo la peliazul con un tono muy oscuro y serio.

-¿De verdad?

-Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, nunca supe mostrar una máscara perfecta de felicidad como lo hacías. Siempre dejé que todos abusaran de mí y me hundí en una depresión de la que creí que jamás saldría. Las palabras de desprecio, miradas de decepción y la soledad oscurecían cada vez más mi alma y mis ganas de vivir se esfumaban. Naruto-kun, nunca se lo he dicho a alguien, pero mucha veces pensé en suicidarme.- decía la chiquilla sin poder contener más ese secreto.

Naruto la miraba horrorizado ante la idea de que su mejor amiga haya querido hacer eso y él se sentía demasiado mal porque pensaba que era un bicho raro en ese tiempo cuando ella sufría igual que él.

-Un día estuve a punto de hacerlo, Naruto-kun. Tenía todo listo, una carta dedicada a Hanabi-chan, Neji-nisan y mi padre donde les decía porque ya no era necesaria en esta vida. Iba a cortarme las arterias en una noche de invierno para que nadie me interrumpiera, yo planeaba recorrer el bosque por última vez porque necesitaba paz y tranquilidad y estar lista para ver a mi mamá en el más allá.- admitió Hinata empezando a llorar un poco.

El rubio no podía dejar de estar mal por su mejor amiga y sentía las palabras de dolor de la amable niñita clavarse en su corazón como dagas.

-Ese día un trío de matones empezaba a burlarse de mí por mis ojos blancos. Empecé a llorar bastante porque ya tenía suficiente de esta vida y no me dejaban en paz el último día de mi existencia, pero tú volviste a aparecer en mi vida.- contó cambiando a una sonrisa triste y con un dejo de agradecimiento eterno.- Casualmente pasabas cerca de allí y me defendiste de los matones, a pesar de que fuiste cruelmente apaleado por ellos-.

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos y empezaba a recordar ese día. Se le había olvidado por completo que la había ayudado de esa forma antes y no sabía que decir al respecto.

-Te fuiste de allí después de consolarme y decirme tu nombre. Yo me quedé con tu bufanda roja ese día y aún la conservo-confesó Hinata algo avergonzada y su sonrisa volvía poco a poco, aunque no dejaba de llorar-Me dejaste cautivada y recordé que eras el chico a quien me ordenaron que no me acercara porque eras peligroso. Cuando llegó la noche, no pude quitarme la vida como ya lo tenía dicho porque me llamaste mucho la atención. Desde ese día, comencé a mirarte en silencio y causabas en mí una admiración que yo no podía explicar; a pesar de que caías muchas veces siempre te levantabas porque jamás te dabas por vencido y siempre quise ser como tú. Después con el tiempo me di cuenta que sufrías el odio de la aldea y no me explicaba el porqué, pero no te dejaste rendir como yo lo hice con mi familia. A pesar de que mi padre me desheredó y decidió dejarme a mi suerte como si no valiera algo, tu voluntad de seguir adelante me daba un poco de fuerza y quería ser como tú: Deseaba seguir tu camino ninja y caminar a tu lado-hablaba Hinata con un tono de eterna gratitud y admiración hacia el rubio.

-Hi-Hinata-chan, no sé qué decir. No sabía realmente que yo te salvé de esa forma, nunca pensé que estabas sufriendo así. Yo debería haber estado para ti antes, siempre te creí rara pero realmente estaba siendo un hipócrita desconsiderado. Te etiqueté desagradablemente como lo hacen conmigo y no me di cuenta, perdóname por favor.- le pedía Naruto con una gran culpa en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, ya me has salvado de mi propia oscuridad. Ahora soy tu mejor amiga y estoy caminando a tu lado como siempre soñé, ahora soy muy feliz de tenerte en mi vida como la única familia que me queda.- le respondió Hinata un poco más tranquila y con su corazón un poco más calmado al sacar un poco de sus cargas emocionales.

-Hinata-chan, yo te prometo que jamás voy a abandonarte. Eres muy importante en mi vida, no toleraría que me dejaras solo.- le prometió el Uzumaki sinceramente.

-Yo me hice la promesa de que viviría para ayudarte a alcanzar tu sueño de ser Hokage. Siempre he creído en que puedes serlo algún día, todos van a respetarte y serás el mejor de todos por tu propio esfuerzo.- le dijo la peliazul a su amigo con una sonrisa brillante.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte y no se soltaron por muchos minutos debido a la fuerte tensión emocional entre los dos.

Narrado por Naruto.

Mi corazón palpitaba como loco mientras abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas a mi única amiga en el mundo. Los dos teníamos muchas más cosas en común de lo que me imaginaba y no pensaba dejarla ir. Su cuerpo era suave a pesar de su entrenamiento y su piel era muy tersa como el de una princesa... corrijo, ella era una princesa en la extensión de la palabra, dattebayo. Su aroma a lirios me tranquilizaba mucho y no quería que esto jamás terminara. Siempre quise tener ese tipo de contacto con una persona y Hinata-chan era tan especial que me dejaba hacerlo sin oponerse.

Escuchaba que el corazón de mi princesa latía muy rápido y entendí que sentía lo mismo que yo. Poco a poco ella se metía en el fondo de mí ser y cada vez era mayor su influencia sobre mí. Después de conocer su horrible vida, decidí que nadie la haría volver a sufrir y la apoyaría en sus metas y sueños.

Narrado por Hinata.

No puedo creer que le haya confesado a Naruto-kun lo que quería hacer hace tantos años. Solo quería consolar a mi único amigo en este mundo y él terminó haciéndolo conmigo, pero creo que los dos nos necesitamos en este momento. El aroma de Naruto-kun era muy masculino y me daba mucha seguridad, no como el aire perfumado de los miembros de mi clan. Su corazón late muy rápido y su respiración se volvía más errática, mientras que su piel me calentaba en esta húmeda noche. Me siento muy nerviosa porque jamás pensé que intimaría de esta forma con Naruto-kun y estoy muy emocionada de poder ser tan importante para él. Quizás mis verdaderos sentimientos lleguen a su corazón algún día, solo tengo que ser paciente y caminaré a su lado por toda la vida y más allá de la muerte.

Narrado por el autor.

Los dos chicos dejaban de abrazarse y se quedaban mirando a los ojos sin poder despegar la mirada. Sus dos almas ahora estaban conectadas y era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Naruto acariciaba tiernamente la cara de Hinata y ella solo le sonreía muy hermosamente. No se dieron cuenta cuando fue que acercaron sus labios y cerraron los ojos para unirse en el que se convirtió en el primer beso de sus vidas. No era apasionado o vulgar, sino tímido, torpe y muy inocente como era de esperarse de dos niños de 12 años que carecían de amor y que les tocaba dárselo el uno al otro.

Cuando se les acabó el aire no podían dejar de contemplar el rostro ruborizado de ambos y cuando volvieron a recuperar el aliento siguieron adelante con el beso. Era una sensación tan adictiva y esos sentimientos tan intensos eran demasiado para un par de almas atormentadas, que después de mucho tiempo se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el aire libre y acurrucados muy juntos, comenzando un lazo destinado a prevalecer sobre todas las cosas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían es que su sensei los escucho desde que contaron sus experiencias de vida. Al principio le hervía la sangre por la hipocresía del Clan Hyuga, sobre todo tenía ganas de usar a Hiashi como saco de boxeo y darle de nalgadas a es Neji y en especial a Hanabi. Pero se calmó y enterneció al ver como se unían sus dos alumnos en un tierno abrazo, aunque no se esperó que los dos se dieran un beso.

No le gustaba admitirlo pero… sentía celos de su alumno Naruto; encontrar el amor de una mujer y hacer que te acepte muy rápido era sumamente difícil. Se quedó esperando hasta que los niños se quedaran bien dormidos; en ese momento saco una cámara de kami-sama sabe de dónde para mostrar el tierno momento a Kurenai. Sabía que ella quería tener a Hinata para cuidarla y con esto la podría tranquilizar y demostrarle que no dejaría que nada malo le llegara a pasar.

A la mañana siguiente los dos amanecieron en habitaciones distintas y pensaron que lo de anoche fue un sueño, lo que les produjo que se pusieran rojos como tomates. Pero Naruto fue sacado de sus recuerdos por su sensei.

-Buenos días Naruto, anoche me preocupaste por tu salida.- le dijo con una cara seria pero en sus ojos se veía la preocupación.

-Lo siento Asuma-sensei es que…

-Lo sé, esos comentarios también me enojaron. Como sea, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo.- le comento con un tono pícaro.-¿Desde cuándo eres así de atrevido para besar a una niña?

Asuma al ver que el Uzumaki se ponía súper rojísimo y le salía humo de las orejas se moría de la risa y seria piadoso con la niña Hyuga ya que vio que su timidez le puede llegar a jugar chueco.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada sobre lo que paso entre ustedes.

-Gr-gracias sensei.- respondió el rubio bajito por la pena que siente.

-De hecho me alegra que estés con ella. Es la única que te ve como la persona que eres y te aseguro que no solo ella te ayudara a que seas más fuerte. Sé que lo pasaste mal desde muy corta edad y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea; en cierta forma los sensei somos como los segundos padres que ustedes pueden tener.- decía Asuma revolviendo el cabello del Uzumaki el cual le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

En el desayuno Shikamaru notó que sus dos compañeros no se miraban y se veían apenados como si hubieran hecho algo muy vergonzoso. Él suspiró ya que sería muy problemático tenerlos así de distraídos en la misión, por lo que iría con Hinata dado a que ella no es problemática en ningún sentido.

-Hey Hinata.- saludó el perezoso.- ¿Pasó algo anoche?- dijo el muchacho yendo directo al grano.

-Heeee, que… algo… ¿algo comó qué?- cuestionaba la chica sumamente nerviosa.

-Vamos Hinata, sé que paso algo y es mejor que lo digas, si no estarás muy preocupada para hacer la misión-.

-Bu-bueno… anoche hable con Na-Naruto-kun y… lo bese.- lo último lo dijo tan despacito que el Nara apenas lo escuchó.

El Nara iba a pedirle que fuera más clara en su explicación pero su maestro los interrumpió para informarles algo.

-Niños, ahora que tenemos algo de tiempo libre podemos entrenar un poco.- declaró el Sarutobi listo.

-¡Qué bien!- celebró Naruto feliz.

-Hoy aprenderán un ejercicio muy especial: Caminar en las cascadas.- dio a conocer el sensei.

-¿En las cascadas?- dijo Shikamaru consternado.

-Así es. Espero que hayan traído sus trajes de baño porque se mojarán mucho.- dijo Asuma en un tono divertido.

Salieron de la casa y se fueron a un pequeño lago cercano al puente para el entrenamiento donde se hallaba una cascada pequeña e ideal para el ejercicio. Al llegar el ninja caminaba tranquilamente y se dirigió a la caída para que ellos vieran que no se caía sin ningún problema.

-¡Guau! ¿Cómo hizo eso?- dijo Naruto impresionado.

-Sencillo, ¿recuerdan el ejercicio caminar en los arboles y en el agua? El propósito de la primera práctica era manejar de forma estática el chakra en sus pies para mantenerse allí, mientras que en la segunda es muy diferente porque las propiedades del agua son distintas a la madera. Para mantenerse en un lugar líquido deben estar usando cantidades muy variadas y erráticas de chakra en los pies. Ahora caminar en las cascadas es una combinación de los dos ejercicios anteriores y yo mismo creé esta práctica-declaró el sujeto muy seriamente.

Narrado por Asuma.

El entrenamiento de caminar en los árboles y el agua es primordial en el ascenso de las habilidades de cualquier ninja, pero no era el único de este tipo. En el caso de Naruto era aún más necesario debido a sus exageradas reservas de chakra así que les enseñaré a todos a caminar en las cascadas. Mientras mis chicos se cambiaban, me dispuse a fumar un poco y preparándome para divertirme de sus tonterías.

En ese momento, vi a Naruto y Shikamaru salir con un traje de baño de los árboles, pero faltaba Hinata para arribar al sitio.

-Oigan, ¿dónde está Hinata-chan?- preguntó Naruto curioso.

-No lo sé.- respondió el vago aburrido.

-Aquí estoy chicos.- se escuchó la voz nerviosa de la Hyuga.

Cuando mis dos muchachos se voltearon, ellos quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial Naruto. Alcé la ceja porque vi a mi alumna que estaba muy avergonzada por lucir un discreto y hermoso bikini que resaltaba sus prematuros ante todos, sobretodo el tarado Uzumaki.

Me fijé que estaba rojísimo al ver a la chica en ese atuendo y escaneaba el cuerpo prematuramente desarrollado de Hinata: Unas líneas curvas envidiables, trasero de corazón y unos pechos tamaño B empezaban a poner a trabajar la mente pervertida de Naruto. Debía admitir que se fuera un lolicon también tendía esa expresión en la cara; de Naruto no me sorprende tanto que su amigo despierte pero Shikamaru… seré piadoso con ellos.

-Hora del baño.- dijo el sensei lanzando a los chicos desprevenidos al lago para que olviden a su compañera y comiencen a entrenar.

-¡Asuma-sensei eso fue muy cruel!- le reclamaron los chicos que titiritaban del frio y el Sarutobi los ignoró, lo que los enfureció aún más.

-Va-vamos chicos… hay que en-entrenar.- les dijo Hinata ignorando lo que pasó y comenzando con la caminata en el agua.

-Naruto, recuerda de usar tus clones para el manejo de chakra y para que te sea más fácil aprender.- le recordó el barbudo ya que con ese jutsu dominó rápido la caminata en los árboles y en el agua.

No pasó mucho tiempo con el ejercicio, Hinata dominó con facilidad el caminar en el agua, en cuanto a Naruto y Shikamaru debo admitir que cada uno sabe cómo mejorar con cada caída, el Nara usa su cerebro en cuanto sale del agua mientras que el Uzumaki cuando uno de sus clones cae al agua, Naruto mejora. El entrenamiento de control de chakra terminó mucho antes de lo esperado y ahora decidí que mis alumnos estaban listos para el dominio de transformación de la naturaleza de chakra, ojalá alguno que tenga viento porque es difícil hallar a alguien así en este país.

Narrado por el autor.

Tras medio día de entrenamiento los genins son capaces de caminar sin dificultad alguna en el agua, el jounin para estar seguro les hizo un pequeño esparrin para provar que podrían combatir en el agua. Una vez confirmado el avance de los jóvenes les dio un aviso que sería muy bueno para todos.

-Niños, quiero decirles una buena noticia. He decidido que ahora aprenderán jutsus elementales.- declaró el Jonin.

-Podemos hacer esos jutsus espectaculares como usted, genial.- celebró Naruto muy feliz.

-Ahora ustedes tomarán estos papeles especiales y los llenaran con un poco de su chaka uno por uno.- explicó el Sarutobi.

El hombre repartió los papeles a sus alumnos y se decidió que Shikamaru iniciaría en la actividad. Antes de eso Asuma inició una explicación simple.

-No sé si lo sepan, pero hay 5 elementos naturales primarios de chakra: Elemento Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Rayo y Viento. Cada persona tiene el potencial de dominar los cinco elementos con trabajo extremadamente duro y varias décadas de entrenamiento, pero tendrá mucho más facilidad con 2 ó 3 elementos en todos los casos-explicó Asuma a sus estudiantes.

-¿Por qué Asuma sensei?- preguntó Hinata dudosa.

-Cada persona tiene una afinidad primaria a un solo elemento y una o dos afinidades secundarias a otros elementos. En mi caso tengo mucha más facilidad con el Elemento Viento y un poco más de dificultad con el Elemento Fuego, si yo quisiera dominar el resto de los elementos naturales me costaría demasiado hacerlo. Como les dije, mi padre el Tercer Hokage es uno de los pocos que consiguieron esa hazaña.- les informó el Sarutobi.

-¿Las afinidades de chakra son hereditarias?-preguntó Shikamaru curioso.

-Gran parte de las veces, pero en ocasiones no puede suceder. Por ejemplo, el clan Sarutobi y el clan Uchiha tienen un dominio innato del Elemento Fuego como afinidad primaria, pero yo soy un ejemplo vivo de que algunas veces no pasa este patrón. Tengo Elemento Fuego como afinidad secundaria y el Elemento Viento como afinidad primaria, incluso mi clan quedó sorprendido por este suceso, porque somos normalmente de fuego primario y Tierra secundario.- mencionó el hombre.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que debamos saber?-preguntó Hinata levantando la mano.

-Depende de sus afinidades tendrán que tener cuidado con los usuarios de otros elementos naturales porque cada elemento es débil ante otro. Solo deben recordar esto: Agua es débil ante la Tierra porque esta termina absorbiéndola y se aprovecha de sus propiedades, además de que es fácilmente combinable con Rayo por las sales que se hallan en esta; Fuego es débil ante el Agua porque esta lo extingue a su contacto, pero tengan cuidado porque una gran cantidad de llamas pueden evaporarla; Tierra es débil ante el Rayo porque esta posee sales que pueden conducir corriente eléctrica por lo que la destruye fácilmente; Rayo es inútil ante el Viento porque es un aislante eléctrico efectivo, por eso a Kakashi se le dificulta enfrentarse a mí sin su Sharingan; por último el Viento es inútil contra el Fuego ya que este lo alimenta y potencia más estas técnicas, pero puede ser una ventaja si alguien es tu aliado porque pueden hacer jutsu combinados para acabar con tus enemigos, además de que un usuario de viento en extremo talentoso puede crear Vacío, un ataque que consta de crear un espacio sin aire, lo que puede extinguir cualquier fuego.- dio su larga explicación Asuma.

-No entendí.- se rascó la cabeza Naruto.

-Yo te lo explico después, lo anoté todo.- mencionó Hinata con una pequeña libreta de apuntes.

-Gracias, eres la mejor.- agradeció el Uzumaki.

-Última cosa que deben saber, en las misiones nos toparemos con ninjas de otras aldeas o renegados de estas. El lugar de procedencia nos dará una pista sobre que elemento natural usa: La Aldea de la Hoja es un lugar donde gran parte de los ninjas son afines al fuego principalmente; los procedentes de la Aldea de la Niebla como Zabuza, de la Aldea de la Cascada o de la Lluvia tienen ninjas con Elemento Agua en su mayoría; en la Aldea de la Nube gran parte de su ejército son afines al Elemento Rayo; por su parte la Aldea de la Roca y de la Hierba son más afines al Elemento Tierra; y por último los ninjas de la Aldea de la Arena son en su mayoría más predominantes a tener Elemento Viento.- declaró el Jonin sensei.

-Hinata-chan, vuelve a explicarlo al rato.- le pidió el rubio muy confundido.

-Anotado.- asintió la mencionada muy seria.

-Bien, ahora deberán conocer sus afinidades.- les pidió el sujeto.

Shikamaru fue el primero en hacer esta prueba y aplicó chakra al objeto; este reacción la mitad se arrugó fuertemente y la otra parte se quemó ligeramente.

-Interesante, tu elemento primario es Tierra y el secundario es Fuego, adicionalmente al Elemento Ying necesario para tus sombras. Deberás tener cuidado contra el Rayo y el Agua.- analizó Asuma al respecto.

Hinata hizo lo mismo que Shikamaru y la mitad de su papel se quemó intensamente, mientras que la otra se arrugó ligeramente con unas chispas.

-Que combinación tan interesante, tu elemento primario es el Fuego y el secundario es Rayo. Es raro hallar a alguien con esa segunda afinidad en la aldea.- mencionó Asuma muy interesado.

-¿Quién conoce con el Elemento Rayo?- preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-El mejor en su manejo en la aldea es sin duda Kakashi Hatake, el Jonin sensei del Equipo 7. Ahora deberás cuidarte del Agua y el Viento.- respondió el barbudo.

-El maestro de Ino, Sasuke y Kiba, interesante.- recordó Shikamaru interesado.

En ese momento, Naruto le metió chakra a su papel y la mitad se partió en dos, mientras que, en el segundo trozo, una de sus partes se mojó y otra prendió. Asuma estaba con los ojos brillosos porque al fin tendría un alumno en el que podría usar sus mejores conocimientos.

-Naruto, déjame decirte que tienes Elemento Viento como afinidad primaria y Elemento Agua y Fuego como afinidad secundaria.- declaró Asuma muy sorprendido.

-Sensei, veo que le gustó la idea de que Naruto tenga viento.- señaló Shikamaru muy curioso.

-Naruto tiene suerte de tenerme como sensei. Mi afinidad primaria es viento y es aún más difícil hallar a alguien con esas características. Solo hay dos sujetos en la aldea con un manejo especializado de ese tipo: Yo y el anciano de la aldea Danzô Shimura-declaró el sujeto a sus estudiantes.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- preguntó Hinata con cierto interés.

-El rival del Tercer Hokage y uno de sus consejeros. No le gustaría que se lo toparan porque siempre está con malas intenciones ocultas.- les advirtió Asuma a sus estudiantes.

-De acuerdo, sensei.- asintieron sus alumnos.

-Naruto, deberás cuidarte de enemigos con Elemento Fuego, Tierra y Agua principalmente.

-Son muchos enemigos, pero me gustan los riesgos dattebayo.- mencionó animado el Uzumaki.

-Excelente, ahora voy a hacerles otra prueba.- declaró el ninja y tomó una semilla especial de su bolsa.

-¿Y esa semilla para qué es?- preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Aparte de su afinidad primaria elemental, hay otros dos elementos no naturales de chakra: Elemento Ying y Yang. Cada uno de nosotros es afín a uno de los dos y determinará las características de cada uno de nosotros.- comenzó su explicación Asuma.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Naruto sin saber del tema.

-Mira, es parecido al concepto del chakra. Hinata, explícale a Naruto que es el chakra-le ordenó el Jonin a su alumna.

-Naruto, el chakra es una energía que se obtiene de dos fuentes. La energía física de las células del cuerpo y la energía espiritual de la mente. Estas dos fuerzas unidas crean una combinación que conocemos como chakra.- le explicó detalladamente la peliazul.

-No entiendo muy bien.- se rascó la cabeza el chico.

-Hmmm, te pondré un ejemplo sencillo. Imagínate que la energía física es helado de chocolate y la energía espiritual es helado de vainilla. Ambos juntos en un plato es el chakra resultante.- dijo la chica de forma infantil.

-¡Ah, ya entendí!- dijo Naruto muy sorprendido de entender el concepto.

Asuma y Shikamaru se daban un manotazo en la cara porque fue una explicación de lo más estúpida, pero fue realmente efectiva para el entendimiento de Naruto. El Jonin pensaba seriamente en asignar a la chica como una tutora de su amigo para que ambos pasaran tiempo juntos y que el rubio recuperara algo de tiempo perdido en los estudios básicos.

-Buena explicación, Hinata. Como dije, cada persona es afín al Ying o el Yang porque sus cuerpos emiten más cantidad de energía física o espiritual y así el chakra personal tiene ciertas propiedades únicas. Shikamaru es obvio que tiene Elemento Ying porque es vital para el uso de sus sombras.- declaró el sujeto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Naruto muy interesado.

-El Elemento Ying se caracteriza porque es capaz de crear cosas de la nada. El clan Nara tiene este tipo de chakra de manera innata para crear sus sombras, pero no son los únicos. Los usuarios de Genjutsus también deben tener obligatoriamente chakra Ying o de lo contrario no podrán ejecutarlos. De hecho, otro clan que tiene Elemento Ying de manera innata es el clan Uchiha al que pertenece Sasuke. Otros ejemplos son el Clan Yamanaka donde pertenece su compañera Ino con sus jutsus mentales o el Clan Kurama con su destreza en Genjutsus.- les dio a saber Asuma a sus estudiantes.

-Hmp, ósea que Sasuke tiene Elemento Ying como yo.- mencionó Shikamaru pensativo.

-Así es, debido a su Sharingan les sirve para ejecutar Genjutsus visuales, aunque hasta donde se no lo ha despertado.- explicó el Sarutobi.

-¿Y qué hay del Elemento Yang?- preguntó Shikamaru interesado.

-Este sirve para darle vitalidad y resistencia al cuerpo. El mejor ejemplo de un clan con herencia innata de Elemento Yang es el clan Senju y el Uzumaki-declaró el barbudo al respecto.

-¡¿Queeeeé?!-exclamó Naruto en shock.

-Los Uzumaki y los Senju son primos lejanos. Su chakra Yang es muy superior al resto de la gente y por eso viven muchos años joviales, y sus jutsus son más poderosos de lo normal.- declaró el Sarutobi.

-Eso explica por qué Naruto es tan hiperactivo.- murmuró Shikamaru al respecto.

-Apoyo tu teoría. Otros ejemplos de usuarios de clanes con este tipo de chakra son el clan Akamichi con sus jutsus de expansión corporal, el clan Inuzuka con sus jutsus con perros, el clan Lee con su Boken, el clan Hyüga con el Juken, el clan Shimura, el clan Sarutobi, entre muchos otros. Aparte de esto, es importante saber que este elemento es clave para el Ninjutsu Medico por lo que un usuario es afín al Elemento Ying y quiere ser un médico tiene que trabajar constantemente su físico para equilibrar mejor su chakra y crear una perfecta armonía.- enseñó el Jonin a sus alumnos.

-Ósea podemos tener Ying y Yang si entrenamos lo suficiente.- preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Así es, si entrenan duro podrían usar el elemento al que no son afines, pero les costará más. Por ejemplo, mi padre tiene afinidad al Yang, pero sabe usar el Ying para Genjutsus.- aclaró Asuma al respecto.

-Oh, entiendo.- asintió Naruto satisfecho.

-¿Cómo se puede saber si una persona normal tiene Ying o Yang como afinidad?- preguntó Naruto curioso para poder enfrentarse mejor a Sasuke.

-Esta semilla especial es de los arboles creados por el Primer Hokage Hashirama Senju con su habilidad especial Elemento Madera. Es afín al Yang porque si toca algo de ese tipo de chakra crece bastante hasta convertirse en una pequeña planta. Si tienes afinidad Ying solo aparecerá una pequeña flor o fruto en tu mano.- explicó el sujeto.

-¿Qué afinidad es la suya?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Yo solo tengo Elemento Yang como todo Sarutobi-mencionó el ninja sonriente.- Ahora concéntrense e imagínense algún árbol floreado que les guste-les pidió Asuma a sus estudiantes.

Los tres hicieron caso e hicieron lo que su maestro les indicó, enterrando la semilla en el suelo. Shikamaru ya sabía su afinidad, pero lo intentó para perder el tiempo, y del suelo solo creció una flor de cerezo. Por parte de Hinata pensaba en unos lirios que era su flor favorita, pero solo creció una pequeña planta de lirios sin flores. El caso de Naruto fue el más extraño porque le metió mucho chakra a su semilla y creció de la nada un árbol de manzanas maduro y con sus frutos rojos.

-¡¿Naruto, que acabas de hacer?!- exclamó Asuma en shock.

-¡Yo que sé, solo pensé en un árbol de manzanas y me salió esto!- exclamó Naruto muy sorprendido.

La chica subió al árbol caminando y probó la manzana para cerciorarse de que era comestible.

-Esto sabe bien.- dijo Hinata asombrada.

-Esto no tiene sentido, tu clan tiende a heredar Elemento Yang de forma natural. No debía haber crecido manzanas maduras sin entrenamiento previo.- señaló el Jonin aún incrédulo.

-Naruto, intenta hacer crecer lirios.- le pidió Hinata.

El rubio le hizo caso y solo le metió chakra pensando en lirios. Las flores solo crecieron de la nada sin que la planta sufriera modificaciones.

-Parece que Naruto puede usar el Elemento Ying y Elemento Yang de forma innata, sensei.- declaró Shikamaru al respecto.

-"No debería ser posible...a menos que sea por el Kyubi".-pensó Asuma muy sospechoso.- Naruto, tienes mucha suerte de tener afinidad a los dos elementos no naturales de chakra, solo necesitas practicar constantemente tu control de chakra para ejecutar a la perfección los jutsus-le aconsejó ahora el sujeto.

-Entendido, sense.- asintió Naruto sonriente.

-Una pregunta, ¿cómo podemos aumentar nuestro Elemento Ying o Yang?- preguntó Hinata a su maestro.

-Es simple, el Elemento Yang se fortalece con el ejercicio físico y entrenamiento duro, mientras que el Elemento Ying se nutre de las experiencias, conocimientos, estudio y estabilidad mental mediante la meditación.- respondió el sujeto.

-Suena muy aburrido eso último.- mencionó el Uzumaki muy poco convencido.

-Créeme que es más útil de lo que piensas, ahora entrenaremos sus afinidades elementales.- ordenó el ninja a su equipo.

Para entrenar en jutsus elementales, Asuma le dio a Naruto tres hojas y un vaso vacío; a Hinata le dio una hoja y un bombillo, en cambio a Shikamaru solo le dio una hoja y un poco de tierra.

-Para dominar sus transformaciones de naturaleza, primero tiene que aprender a canalizarlos por estos objetos. Naruto, tú tendrás que levitar una de las hojas con tu propio chakra para dominar el Elemento Viento eficazmente. El vaso de agua sirve para que lo llenes con tu mismo chakra-empezó a instruir el Jonin.

-¿Cómo le hago?- se preguntó Naruto extrañado.

-Para levitar la hoja piensa en viento, en como si quisieras que de tu mano salga el aire y concentra tu chakra en ella.- le mencionó el Jonin mientras le mostró una hoja elevándose con su chakra.

-Guau.- dijo impresionado el rubio.

-Para llenar el vaso de agua, tienes que pensar en que eres un grifo y con tu propio chakra serás capaz de controlar tu chakra de agua.- dijo el barbudo serio.- Los tres tienen chakra de fuego así que quemarán su hoja como si fueran una fogata, solo piensen en llamas y su chakra hará el resto.- explicó el Sarutobi.

-¿Y con el chakra de tierra y rayo?-preguntó Shikamaru dudoso.

-Es sencillo, Hinata deberá encender de forma espontánea el bombillo como si fuera un generador eléctrico. En tu caso, tú tendrás que convertir el chakra en una roca con solo tu chakra.- declaró el ninja a sus dos alumnos.

-Entendido, Asuma sensei-.

El trío de Genin pasaron varios días entrenando con los chakras elementales. El progreso más interesante fue el de Naruto porque sus clones le permitían aprender las cosas mucho más rápido que otra persona. Mientras que Naruto aprendía rápido, los otros Genin eran muy inteligentes y dominaron por su control de chakra sus dos elementos afines.

Mientras que quien tenía un mejor manejo de su chakra era Shikamaru dado que sus ninjutsus de clan le ayudaban bastante, Hinata tenía mucho mejor control sin desperdiciar poder, pero en potencia Naruto estaba en primer lugar. Tras algunos días de entrenamiento, los tres tenían un buen manejo de sus chakras y esto había dejado sorprendido a Asuma porque normalmente este tipo de entrenamiento llevaba semanas, aún con un solo elemento. Se dio cuenta de que los tres estaban siendo demasiado subestimados y podrían llegar a ser Jonin en pocos años. Ya habían cumplido a medios los requisitos de dominar dos elementos naturales, pero necesitaban aún más entrenamiento si quería que sus alumnos llegaran a ese rango. Al terminar con la última parte del día, fueron a la casa de Tazuna y después de una cena tranquila Naruto fue a hablar con su amiga.

-Hola Hinata-chan.-saludo calmado.

-Ho-hola Naruto-kun.- respondió la niña jugando con sus dedos.

-Hinata-chan quería preguntarte si… ¿sabes algo sobre el clan Uzumaki?-preguntó Naruto a su amiga.

-Una vez en clase, Iruka-sensei mencionó algo de tu familia y comencé a investigar por curiosidad. Como lo dijo Asuma-sensei, ellos eran los gobernantes de la Aldea Oculta del Remolino en la Isla del Remolino.- empezó a recordar la mujer.

-¿Por qué la llamaron así?-cuestionó el rubio.

-Según lo que investigué, esa isla está rodeada de grandes y poderosos remolinos que destruyen las embarcaciones

-Oh, suena genial.- dijo Naruto interesado.

-Los Uzumaki fueron los intermediarios para la unión del clan Uchiha y el clan Senju en la fundación de Konoha. Esto es demostrado porque el símbolo de su clan fue usado en nuestros trajes y bandas como nuestra identidad como pueblo.- mencionó Hinata lo que Tenten les dijo hace días.

La chica sacó de su mochila un parche de espiral azul y se lo pegó en el traje de Naruto para su sorpresa.

-Naruto-kun, el espiral rojo es el símbolo de Konoha, pero el espiral azul es el símbolo de tu familia.- declaró la chica seriamente.

-Se siente tan bien.- sonrió Naruto feliz por ese detalle.

-Oh, espera. Tengo otro regalo para ti.- dijo la muchacha y en su mano había una banda azul con un símbolo del Remolino en vez de la Hoja.

-¿Por qué tiene la espiral Uzumaki?- cuestionó Naruto a su amiga.

-Los ninjas del Remolino usaban estas bandas, este es su legado para tí. No sé porque nuestra aldea oculta algo tan importante como esto, pero no dejes morir la gloria y grandeza de los Uzumaki.- le pidió Hinata a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias Hinata, yo me hice una promesa de encontrar a mis parientes perdidos-prometió el rubio a su compañera.

-Yo tambien te ayudaré, me costó mucho que accedieran a hacerme una banda con este símbolo. Según las tiendas de armas tenían prohibido que se pusiera este símbolo en las bandas y tuve que sobornar a Tenten para que me hiciera ese favor.- contó la chica suspirando por los problemas que pasó.

-"Que raro, ¿por qué querría prohibir que sepa sobre mi clan?".- se preguntó Naruto intrigado.- Bueno, ya que. ¿Sabes algo más sobre mi clan?

-Según lo que hallé los miembros puros de ese clan tienden a ser pelirrojos, con un chakra mucho más grande de lo usual, una habilidad innata a aprender Fuinjutsu y Juinjutsu de manera abrumadoramente rápida. Se dice que el 85% de los sellos de todo el mundo pertenecen a tu clan, por eso les tenían miedo-mencionó la chica asombrada.

-Entonces me dedicaré a dominar sellos sin duda.- se prometió el chico decidido.

-Te conviene, es raro encontrar maestros de sellos. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿podrías hacerme un favor muy grande en el futuro?

-¿Cuál?-dijo el rubio.

-Si eres un maestro de sellos algún día, encuentra la manera de quitar el Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado. Te lo agradecería demasiado.- le respondió la mujer.

-Veré que puedo lograr.- aceptó el chico.

-Tengo sueño, buenas noches.- se despidió Hinata con una reverencia y se fue del cuarto.

Naruto la vio irse con una sonrisa y ahora veía la libreta con apuntes de Hinata para empezar a leerla un poco. Le gustaba la forma que estaba remarcado los puntos más importantes y no resultaba aburrido como la forma de enseñar de Iruka-sensei. En ese momento había una nota que estaba en el principio dedicada a él de parte de su amiga.

Naruto-kun:

Espero que te sirva esta libreta. Contiene lo más importante de la Academia, pero debes estudiar más. Si tienes dudas, puedes preguntarme; si no lo sé, podemos investigarlo juntos.

Con cariño

Hinata Hyüga.

El rubio sonrió porque su mejor amiga siempre pensaba en él y comenzó a leer la libreta. Los apuntes y gráficas de Hinata eran muy buenas para su corto entendimiento, y la explicación de Asuma de hace rato estaba muy bien plasmada. Allí venía la historia de Konoha, el concepto de chakra, las tres especialidades de jutsus e información detallada sobre ellos, pero había una información que él desconocía hasta el momento.

Kekkei Genkai

Son técnicas de línea sucesoria las cuales son habilidades genéticas que son transmitidas en clanes específicos. Estos jutsus no pueden ser copiados, pero si implantados.

Se podría decir que existen tres tipos de Kekkei Genkai:

1\. Dōjutsu: Son jutsus oculares. Hay solo tres conocidos: El Byakugan del clan Hyuga, el Sharingan del clan Uchiha y el mítico Rinnegan del cual no se sabe más que solo el legendario Sabio de los Seis Caminos ha sido su poseedor.

2\. Combinación elemental: Es el que se obtiene cuando se une simultáneamente dos tipos de naturaleza de chakra creando un nuevo elemento avanzado, pocas personas pueden hacer esta hazaña ya que es muy difícil.

3\. Habilidades sobrehumanas únicas: Son técnicas especiales corporales como el Shikotsumyaku del extinto Clan Kaguya.

Nota: Nunca hay que confundir un Kekkei Genkai con un Jutsu Secreto. Un Jutsu Oculto es un jutsu exclusivo de un determinado Clan, esto se debe a que los grupos que tienen este tipo de técnicas suelen ser extremadamente reservados sobre ellos.

-Vaya, creo que voy a pedirle a Hinata que me ayude con esto después de esta misión.- decidió Naruto muy cansado y se fue a dormir.

Después de eso, pasó una semana sin recibir señales de Zabuza Momochi tranquilizando un poco al Sarutobi; lo que si le preocupó es que el tal Gato trajera a otros renegados y que lastimara seriamente a sus alumnos, pero si eso sucedía podrían llegar a acumular experiencia como en las guerras.

En cuanto a Tazuna debía admitir que tuvo mucha suerte al contratar al grupo de ninjas que le presentó el Hokage: un chico que podía hacer varias copias que le ayudan con la construcción, hacía que el tiempo que tenía en mente fuera menor, a pesar de que varios trabajadores habían renunciado y con lo que veía podía decir que no debía preocuparse por otro intento de asesinato. Solo esperaba que al terminar con el puente el reinado de Gato terminara, pero las cosas no siempre pasan como deseamos y algunos pueden terminar de la peor forma.

El equipo 10 con Tazuna se dirigieron al puente casi terminado. Naruto se quedó dormido porque realmente se había esforzado mucho y decidieron que debía descansar. Al llegar vieron que todos los que trabajaron en el puente tienen varias cortaduras en todas partes de su cuerpo. En eso aparece una neblina no muy espesa y se ve a un sujeto tirando al mar uno de los trabajadores.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!-exclamó espantado el constructor.

-Solo digamos que este será tu último día de vida anciano.- se escuchó la voz de un hombre que se aproximaba al pequeño grupo.

-¡Primero matas a Kaiza, nos quitas nuestra libertad y ahora esto! ¡Eres una basura, Gato!-gritó el anciano molesto con un enano de traje.

-Son negocios, Tazuna. Me enteré que contrataste a esos sujetos para que te protejan; admito que son buenos al vencer a Zabuza, pero como puedes ver tengo a mucho más hombres a mi mando y uno de ellos es el más fuerte de todos casi como ese inútil de gran espada.- presumió Gato al respecto.

De la neblina salió un sujeto que Asuma reconoció al instante por su foto en el libro Bingo y se preparó para luchar.

-Jamás pensé que lucharía contra uno de los Guardianes del Señor Feudal del Fuego. Me llamo Raiga Kurosuki y les prepararé un bello funeral, te lo debo por deshacerte del infeliz idiota de Zabuza.-proclamó el espadachín demente.

-Así que sobreviviste a las 8 Puertas de Maito Dai, ahora terminaré lo que él empezó.- señaló el Sarutobi serio.- Shikamaru, Hinata, ustedes protejan a Tazuna y encárguense de los bandidos que puedan; cuando termine con Raiga les ayudare con el resto de sujetos-ordenó Asuma sacando sus cuchillas de chakra.

-Sí, sensei.- asintieron los Genins listos para lo que se venía.

-Acaben con ellos.- ordenó el enano y sus matones se lanzaron con todo.

Lo que no se esperó el Sarutobi fue que lo rodearan impidiendo el paso para que se encargara del espadachín de la niebla, mientras que el nombrado se fue directamente con los dos niños.

-¡Malditos!- grito de cólera el Sarutobi acabando con cuanto hombre pudiera sin tener posibilidad de ayudar a sus estudiantes.

Algunos bandidos se fueron con Shikamaru pero eran detenidos por las sombras del Nara, Asuma se enfrentaba a cuanto podía y en cuanto a Hinata le tocaría al más peligroso de todos.

-Eres una niña que sufre en este mundo; me aseguraré de que todos los que conoces estén en tu funeral.- declaró el sujeto demente.

-Eres Raiga Kurosuki; eso significa que es uno de los siete espadachines de la Niebla el poseedor de las espadas Kiba.- Dijo la Hyüga un poco asustada.

-Tu eres una Hyüga sin sello, en cuanto termine con los preparativos para tu funeral te arrancare esos ojos tan valiosos

Al mismo tiempo Naruto corría con todas sus fuerzas para evitar un desastre en la casa del constructor.

-Mira amigo aquí tenemos a la hija de ese tonto.- dijo uno de los matones que usa un gorro de color azul.

-Podríamos divertirnos un poco antes de llevársela a Gato.- afirmó su compañero con mirada lasciva.

-¡No se atrevan a tocar a mi mamá!- gritó Inari conteniendo las lágrimas del miedo.

-Primero matemos al niño y luego vamos por la mujer.- dijo uno de los hombres sacando su katana.

-¡Inari, corre!-gritó su madre preocupada por su hijo.

El sujeto cortó a la mitad al niño, pero se sorprendió al ver que había un tronco en lugar del cuerpo del pequeño. Luego se percató que el Uzumaki tenía al niño en brazos y para su mala suerte el rubio hizo dos clones para que den una patada doble a cada uno de los sujetos.

-Lamento la demora, es que estaba en medio camino cuando iba al puente.- avisó Naruto revolviendo el cabello del pelinegro.

-Gracias por salvarnos Naruto-san.- agradeció Tsunami.

-Descuiden, me iré al puente mis compañeros deben estar resistiendo para que no le pase nada al viejo.

-Ten cuidado, por favor.

En cuanto se aseguró que no pasaría nada con la familia, el Uzumaki fue con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a sus compañeros esperando que no pasara nada malo.

En el puente Hinata esquivaba con mucha dificultad los peligroso cortes del renegado de la Niebla, al momento que el sujeto iba a dar una estocada horizontal, se vio forzado al retroceder ya que miró un kunai con un papel explosivo que se activó.

-¿Hinata-chan, estás bien?- preguntó preocupado por su amiga.

-Estoy bien, Naruto-kun. Debemos acabar con este tipo que también es un Espadachín de la Niebla.- le informó la Hyüga .

-¡Lo que me faltaba, primero Zabuza y ahora este tipo!- maldijo Naruto muy enojado.

-Es Raiga Kurosuki y usa un extraño Genjutsu que confunde mi Byakugan.- mencionó la peliazul preocupada.

-Debe ser que se entrenó para enfrentarse a los usuarios de Döjutsu; y gracias por las notas.- agradeció el chico por las molestias por darle su librementa.

-Eso pensé, pero lo peor es que es usuario del tipo rayo que apenas puedo controlar.- comentó la niña.

-En ese caso soy el mejor para enfrentase al sujeto.- declaró el rubio.

-Otro niño, oí que mataron al odioso de Zabuza. Ahora los respeto un poco y solo por eso les haré un funeral más bello que he hecho.- proclamó el espadachín alegre.

-Está más loco que una cabra.- murmuró el Uzumaki.

-Naruto-kun solo debemos resistir hasta que venga Asuma-sensei.- susurró la chica.

-Bien… cuidado.- Dice el rubio empujando a la chica para que no sean víctimas de un corte de las espadas.

Raiga molesto por no poder acabar con el "sufrimiento" de los niños guardó sus espadas y preparo una técnica.

-¡Estilo de Rayo: Lobos cazadores!

-¡Estilo de viento: Ráfaga de aire!- exclamó el Uzumaki liberando una corriente de viento dispersando el ataque de Raiga.

El débil ataque de Naruto disminuyó el poder del ataque de Raiga, mientras que Hinata sacó sus kunais y engulleron los lobos de rayo para desviar la corriente eléctrica y no ser afectados por el poder de su oponente.

Ahora ella trataba de darle en algunos puntos de chakra que podía recordar por el entrenamiento con su Juken. En cuanto a Naruto, él lograba detener algunos de los ataques de Raiga y protegía a su amiga a pesar de no conocer muchos jutsu de defensa. En uno de los movimientos, logra cortar el gran bulto que el enemigo lleva y logró escuchar el grito de una persona.

-¡Maldito mocoso, le has hecho daño!- gritó enfurecido y asegurándose que lo que tiene en la espalda no le haya pasado nada malo.

-Ese bulto era lo que burlaba mi Byakugan, es un niño.- miró Hinata asustada.

Raiga, cegado por la ira, empezó a invocar unas nubes de tormenta para canalizar los truenos naturales y empezó a lanzar ataques de rayo extremadamente fuertes sin tregua ni piedad. Los niños apenas logran esquivarlos pero Naruto no se percata que un rayo se le acercaba por la espalda y Hinata apenas lo divisó por su ya despejado Byakugan, por lo que lo empujó sabiendo que ella podría morir.

-¡HINATAAAAAAAAAA!- exclamó Naruto en shock.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritó Hinata en shock.

El Uzumaki logró atraparla antes que la chica cayera al suelo y se quedó en completo shock al verla. No sentía su corazón latiendo y vio que parte de su ropa y cabello se quemaron por el potente relámpago que recibió. Todo el tiempo se congeló para el Uzumaki; comenzó a recordar los momentos en los que paso en la Academia y que en raras ocasiones habían regalos dedicados únicamente a él; el momento en el que le consoló al no haber pasado el examen de graduación, los entrenamientos y el más especial fue cuando se besaron en el bosque. Todo eso se acumuló en el corazón del niño haciendo que la ira que reprimió por muchos años saliera de un solo golpe.

-No te lo perdonaré, ¿cómo te...atreves? Maldito, maldito, mataste a Hinata-chan. ¡No te lo perdonaré!-Gritó liberando un instinto asesino que solo los veteranos de las guerras tienen con un aura roja.

El lugar empezó a llenarse de un aura monstruosa y Naruto liberaba un chakra roja con forma de un zorro que rugía en el aire.

-¡¿Qué es este poder?! ¡¿Quién o qué es este mocoso?!-dijo el Espadachín aterrado.

-¡No te perdonaré aunque me supliques porque solo eres una basura!-al terminar de decir esas palabras, se vieron los ojos rojos sangre de Naruto y sus marcas en las mejillas eran más gruesas.

Inesperadamente, varias cadenas de color rojo sangre salieron de la espalda de Naruto y de diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Asuma sintió el temible chakra del Kyubi que provenía de su alumno y temía que el sello estuviera fallando. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver que salieron cadenas del suelo que por poco lo empalan. Para la mala suerte de bastantes bandidos con los que luchaban algunos fueron embalados y a los que se vieron envueltos por las cadenas fueron quemados hasta hacerse cenizas.

-Definitivamente es el chakra de ese demonio, pero... ¿por qué ahora; es qué…? Debo detenerlo antes que haga algo más.- se decía mentalmente Asuma yendo tras su alumno Uzumaki para que dejara de liberar ese poder que lo podría destruir.

-¿Q-qué es-está p-pa-pasando?- tartamudeó Tazuna por el gran miedo que sentía y lo hacía peor el escuchar los gritos de agonía.

-No lo sé-respondió Shikamaru.- Ese sujeto Raiga, espero que Naruto y Hinata estén bien. Por suerte la niebla impide que se vea todo con claridad.- pensó Shikamaru sabiendo que podría traumarse al ver una masacre.

Volviendo con Naruto, este no dejaba de mandar sus cadenas deseoso de matar al que le quitó la única persona que lo trató bien y alejaba la oscuridad de su rota alma.

Raiga se sorprendió al ver que el niño frente suyo tuviera esa habilidad y sabían por experiencia que tocar esas cadenas serian su sentencia, pero no se imaginó que el chico tuviera mucho alcance ya que vio por un momento el cómo mataba a los otros que lo acompañaron.

Por eso, él decidió usar su jutsu de neblina y sus espadas para distraer el niño y poder escapar. Era malo, pero no tonto; solo conocía a un clan que tenía esa habilidad de usar cadenas: el extinto clan Uzumaki.

El sujeto tuvo un momento para escapar, pero se fijó que el cuerpo de su pequeño aliado estaba tirado y sin poder moverse.

-¡Ranmaru!- gritó el espadachín espantado.

Asuma estaba en shock al ver a un Raiga recibiendo en sus dos abrazos el ataque que selló sus brazos temporalmente. Él quedó tirado en el suelo y Naruto entró en shock al ver sorprendido al sujeto proteger sin dudarlo a ese niño misterioso y caer al suelo muy malherido.

-¡Raiga-sama!- gritó con mucho dolor el niño.

Uno de los bandidos tomó en un descuido al chiquillo y se lo entregó a Gato, que puso un puñal en su garganta.

-Bien, esto me servirá. Ahora serás mi nuevo sirviente, eres muy útil.- declaró el mafioso muy arrogantemente.

-¡Gato, devuelve a Ranmaru!-le gritó el espadachín a su jefe.

-No pienso hacerlo y voy a matarte. Ya no eres de utilidad y no deseaba pagarte de todos modos.- respondió confiado el sujeto.

-Maldito traidor.- murmuraba el Espadachín de la Niebla sin poder mover los brazos.

Asuma auxilió a Hinata y se fijó que solo se hallaba herida, aunque su cuerpo era fuerte. Para su buena suerte, solo necesitaría descansar un poco para recuperarse del todo.

-Naruto, Hinata está viva. Además, Raiga ya no es nuestro enemigo.- mencionó el sujeto.

-¡Ayúdeme, Raiga-sama!- pedía ayuda Ranmaru a su amo.

-Maldito, Gato. Voy a matarte.- sentenció el sujeto muy enfadado.

-No puedes mover los brazos.- le reprendió Asuma.

Raiga veía que aún habían muchos bandidos rodeando a Gato y su pequeño protegido. Él sabia que era una basura como persona, pero no sabía si escapar o no.

-Me largo.- susurró el sujeto de repente.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!- exclamó Naruto muy furioso.

-Ranmaru ya no me sirve, me marcho.- solo dijo el hombre temiéndole a la muerte.

-¡Eres un ingrato, después de todo lo que él hizo por tí! Ese niño estuvo para tí en una batalla que no era suya... tú eres lo más importante para él... ¿Ahora que está en peligro no significa nada para tí? Mientras él está con miedo y en peligro por tu culpa, tú no haces nada por él, nada en absoluto. ¿Y si yo me hago más fuerte? Significa que me haré frío como tú. No quiero ser alguien que tan sólo lo hace a un lado a sus amigos en peligro como si nada... una herramienta quebrada... eso está mal, muy mal.- le reclamó Naruto a punto de llorar de coraje.

En ese momento, el Uzumaki y Asuma se fijaron de que Raiga empezó a llorar inesperadamente por el discurso de dolor del chico.

-Niño, tus palabras hacen cortes más profundos que mi propia Espada Kiba. Mientras luchaba contigo, el corazón de Ranmaru se estaba dividiendo en dos y pedía que me detuviera. Siempre fue tan blando y amable, sentía dolor y pena y ahora, maldito sea, yo también lo siento, y hay más...me alegro de que esto acabe así. Tienes razón en algo, Naruto; todos los shinobis somos humanos...todos... y no deberíamos ser tratados como herramientas... jeje, que bueno que perdí contigo-declaró el sujeto de forma sorprendente y dejó callado al rubio.- ¿Te ha mordido la lengua el gato? ¿Tanto te sorprende descubrir que soy humano? Incluso los ninjas somos humanos, por mucho que intentemos escapar de ese hecho tan simple nos resulta imposible, bueno... al menos a mí.

-"Naruto, no puedo creer que seas capaz de llegar a esto".- pensó Asuma asombrado.

-Niño, dame tu Kunai. Dime una cosa, ¿eres afín al agua?- le ordenó el sujeto al rubio.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Te diré como ejecutar el Jutsu de Neblina y quiero que lo hagas lo más denso que puedas. Dile a tu compañera que su dominio del Rayo estará al máximo con mi Espada Kiba, es suya a partir de ahora.- le pidió el Espadachín de la Niebla.

El hombre le dijo los sellos correspondientes y Naruto ejecutó el jutsu tan fuerte como pudo. Debido a su potente chakra, la niebla se puso tan espesa que nada se veía.

-¡¿Qué carajo pasa?!-exclamó Gato con terror y agarrando a Ranmaru.

El Espadachín de la Niebla asesinaba silenciosamente a los bandidos, pero algunos le asestaron heridas mortales con sus armas. Su ira era tanta que se abrió paso hasta donde estaba Gato, quien no se dio cuenta cuando fue que el sujeto le enterró el Kunai en su nuca. Al desconectarse el sistema nervioso del mafioso, este soltó a Ranmaru y Raiga lo decapitó finalmente sin mostrar piedad.

Debido a que Naruto nunca había manejado ese jutsu, no pudo sostenerlo tanto tiempo y la niebla se aclaró, viendo a un Raiga cayendo con un montón de lanzas en su espalda y un sinfín de cadáveres a su paso.

-¡Raiga-sama!- gritó Ranmaru muy impactado.

En ese momento, el pueblo llegó a la escena con un Inari armado con una ballesta. La gente se había armado de valor y era muchos más que los bandidos restantes, por lo que estos huyeron despavoridos.

Naruto se acercó al sujeto malherido y a un Ranmaru inconsolable, mientras que él estaba dando sus últimos alientos.

-No se muera.- le pedía el pequeño Ranmaru muy triste.

-Es todo para mí, eres la única persona que me ha importado en este mundo. Cuando te conocí, yo encontré el significado de mi propia vida. Siempre adoré los funerales y ahora ha llegado el mío. Gracias por ser mis ojos, hijo mío. Ahora cuida al chico Uzumaki y sus amigos, ese es tu nuevo propósito en la vida, recuerda que siempre te amaré no importa lo que decidas.

El sujeto cerró los ojos para siempre y Naruto lo llevó a su pecho para consolar al pobre niño. En ese momento, empezó a llover porque las Espadas Kiba habían convocado nubes de tormenta antes y generó la tormenta, como indicando el funeral de uno de los últimos Espadachines de la Niebla.

-Menos mal que nada grave le pasó a mi equipo. Deberé darles un mayor entrenamiento para que esto no vuelva a pasar.- se dijo así mismo Asuma y luego miró a Naruto con mucha tristeza por el sacrificio de Raiga y el lamento del pequeño Ranmaru.

Por su parte, Hinata estaba al lado de Shikamaru y Tazuna despertando de la terrible conmoción y se quedó mirando a Naruto junto al cuerpo de su adversario un poco sorprendida.

-¿Q-qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó la chica un poco aturdida por la situación.

-Ni yo sé exactamente, que Naruto nos cuente qué pasó.- le respondió el Nara muy fastidiado por la lluvia, aunque se preocupó por lo que sucedió antes.

Después de la pelea en el puente, Asuma le pedía a Tazuna que no comentara nada de lo que paso en el puente a los habitantes con respecto al aura monstruosa de Naruto. Por su parte, él solo se excusó a los aldeanos sobre que los de Konoha hicieron su trabajo con Gato con el "pequeño" precio de hacer muchos agujeros en el puente, pero sería inmediatamente reparado. En cuanto a Shikamaru, él se pasó el tiempo cuidando de sus compañeros, se enteró de lo que Naruto hizo y lo que le pasó a Hinata; jamás se esperó que una reacción de tal nivel y menos aún que unas cadenas pudieran acabar con muchos oponentes al mismo tiempo.

Ranmaru, por su parte, estuvo sumamente deprimido por la muerte del único que consideraba su amigo. Naruto y Hinata consolaban al pequeño porque sabían mucho lo que significaba estar solos en este mundo. El niño les contaba sobre su ojo misterioso y el hecho de que le acarreó el odio de la gente del País del Agua.

Los dos Genin les contaron de que lo entendían bastante bien y les contaron sus historias para que el niño se sintiera un poco más identificado. Ranmaru se dio cuenta de que Raiga tenía razón sobre su nuevo propósito en la vida en estar al lado del rubio Uzumaki y la nueva portadora de su espada.

Los shinobis de Konoha se quedaron una semana para recuperarse, Hinata tomó posesión de las espadas Kiba ya que era la única que podría sacarles provecho al ser usuaria del Elemento Rayo, además de cumplir la última voluntad de Raiga. En cuanto a Naruto no recordaba nada de lo que hizo en el puente, ya que solo vio a su amiga en sus brazos y luego se fijó en que Raiga se sacrificó para salvar a su pequeño hijo adoptivo.

-Debe ser que entraste en shock y todo lo que paso lo hiciste por puro instinto.- mencionó Asuma muy serio.

-Eso significa que yo…-.

-Eres sorprendente, Naruto.- declaro el Jonin sensei llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿A qué se refiere sensei?-.

-Me refiero a tu nivel de tolerancia. Acumulaste y reprimiste mucha ira y con lo de Hinata se liberó de un golpe causando lo de esas cadenas.-analizó el sujeto.

-¿Y estas cadenas? ¿Hinata mencionó algo de que mi clan podía usar además de los sellos?- preguntó el sujeto nervioso al saber que su ira es el detonante de ese poder.

-Seré sincero solo he visto a una persona Uzumaki usarlas.- mencionó el Sarutobi con escalofríos de la nada confundiendo al niño.- De solo recordarla me da miedo.

-¿Eh?

-Es que usaba sus cadenas para golpear a otras personas y tenerlas de cabeza.- mencionó el sujeto en trance por sus recuerdos.

-¿Tan mala era esa persona?

-Solo te diré esto… era preferible estar en buenos términos con ella, saber correr con mucha fuerza o tener un buen testamento.- declaró vagamente el hombre con terror.

Eso dejó temblando al pobre chico que se imaginó a una mujer de cabello rojo con la imagen del Shinigami detrás de ellas y un montos de personas tiradas en el suelo con heridas, ojos morados y chichones en todas partes.

Una vez todo se solucionó en el País de las Olas los ninjas de Konoha se despedían de los habitantes que les agradecían por salvarlos de la tiranía de Gato.

-Gracias por todo, nos han devuelto la paz, tranquilidad y nuestras vidas.- agradecía Tazuna al equipo ninja.

-Era nuestro deber como Shinobis de la Hoja. Ahora podrán vivir y reconstruir este sitio.- dijo Asuma despreocupado.

-Naruto-nisan, voy a extrañarte demasiado.- decía Inari a punto de llorar.

-Igual yo, Inari-chan. Algún día nos volveremos a ver dattebayo.- prometió el rubio aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Cuida a tu familia, pequeño. Ellos te aman y tú serás el hombre de la casa algún día.- le pidió Hinata al niño.

-Entendido, Hinata-oneesan.- asintió el chiquillo.

-Vámonos que esto se puso excesivamente conmovedor.- señaló Shikamaru fastidiado y con ganas de volver a su cama.

Los ninjas se iban del pueblo y los aldeanos los observaban irse del sitio. En eso, Tsunami le entró una duda sobre el nombre de la construcción.

-Papá, ¿cómo nombrarás al puente?- preguntó la pelinegra curiosa.

-Lo llamaré "El súper puente que Tazuna construyó".- respondió en broma el viejo.

-Abuelo, eso es ridículo.- crítico Inari serio.

-Era un chiste, definitivamente le pondré Puente Naruto ya que su fe y voluntad de seguir adelante nos contagió. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que este chico hará grandes cosas.- declaró el sujeto muy convencido y no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

Al mismo tiempo en un lugar desconocido del bosque País del Fuego, Haku iba caminando muy pensativo debido a la pérdida de su antiguo amo. Su mirada serena y calmada había sido reemplazada por una vacía y sin esperanzas.

En ese momento, oyó unas pisadas entre los arbustos y notó la presencia de varias presencias en el lugar. No se preocupó porque los niveles de chakra eran muy bajos y no usaría sus mejores ataques.

En un instante, el chico de hielo empezó a ser rodeado por bandidos de mala pinta y tenían muy turbias intenciones con él.

-Miren lo que nos trajo el viento, una linda señorita sola e indefensa en el camino.- dijo muy lujurioso uno de los ladrones.

-Hace tiempo que no me divertía con una chica de su edad.-mencionó otro de los bandidos.

Uno de los delincuentes quería empezar a manosear a Haku por confundirlo con una mujer, pero en un movimiento muy rápido este le apretó la mano con una fuerza asombrosa.

-¡GAAAAAAH!- gritó el bandido con dolor.

-Ustedes me dan asco, personas como ustedes no merecen vivir...y por cierto, soy hombre.- les dijo Haku de forma fría y siniestra.

Todos quedaron anonadados por lo último que reveló el declarado sujeto y este lanzó un abominable instinto asesino, sacando de un pergamino la enorme espada de Zabuza.

-Mi Kubikiribōchō necesita ser afilada y reparada, ustedes ofrecerán su sangre en honor a Zabuza-sama.- sentenció el muchacho muy malévolamente.

En un destello de velocidad pura, Haku partió por la mitad a uno de los bandidos con su espada. Los otros sujetos huyeron porque el chico estaba más allá de su capacidad, pero todo era inútil.

Muy cerca de allí, estaban dos sujetos con capuchas negras con nubes rojas y sombreros de paja. Uno de ellos tenía cabello largo y negro con una cola. Tenía los ojos negros y su mirada era fría, además de tener tatuajes de tomoes en su tórax superior. El otro hombre era mucho más alto y su aspecto era como el de un tiburón de color azul. Portaba una enorme espada envuelta en vendas blancas y siempre tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

La pareja de desconocidos escucharon los gritos y se fueron a investigar. Notaron al muchacho que atacaba sin piedad a los bandidos que ellos habían buscado y les llamó la atención la inconfundible Kubikiribōchō.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, al parecer Zabuza está muerto. Su espada está en manos de ese muchacho.- analizó Kisame muy interesado.

Haku había asesinado a casi todos los bandidos y el último corría despavorido. El chico solo hizo crecer un poco de hielo en forma de columna que le cortó el paso al delincuente y el Yuki se lanzó al ataque para decapitarlo. La Kubikiribōchō se bañaba de la sangre de la banda de ladrones y esta absorbía el hierro necesario para su fortalecimiento. Luego el sujeto vio que el par de extraños observaron todo el enfrentamiento, pero no se inmutó hasta reconocer al sujeto con la espada en la espalda de acuerdo a la descripción de su antiguo amo.

-Niño, esa espada no te pertenece. ¿Acaso mataste al incompetente de Zabuza?- preguntó el hombre tiburón.

-No hable así de él, fue asesinado por un Jonin de Konoha llamado Asuma Sarutobi-respondió el joven sin ninguna emoción.

-"Así que Asuma mató a un Espadachín de la Niebla, que pequeño es el mundo".- pensó Itachi disimuladamente.

-El hijo del Hokage, ¿eh? Samehada me dice que tu chakra sabría cómo un raspado de hielo si lo devorara, ¿eres del clan Yuki del Elemento Hielo?- preguntó Kisame interesado.

-Zabuza me contó que pertenezco a ese clan, parece que soy el último de ellos.- declaró el chico aún muy serio.

-Me interesas, antes de matarte quiero saber una cosa. ¿Qué era Zabuza Momochi de tí?- cuestionó el Akatsuki espadachín al sujeto.

-Yo era su herramienta y le fallé. Ahora está muerto y soy un ser sin ningún propósito, no me importa estar vivo. Aniquíleme y ahórrese la necesidad de pelear contra una herramienta inservible como yo.- le pidió Haku arrodillado y sin oponer resistencia.

El sujeto estaba muy pensativo y no sabía qué hacer con el muchacho. Itachi se lo quedaba mirando muy serio y esperaba la decisión de su compañero de organización.

-Kisame, te puedo recomendar que dejes que este muchacho se una a nosotros.- declaró el Uchiha traidor al sujeto tiburón.

Haku solo alzó la mirada ligeramente sorprendido porque al parecer el sujeto de cabello negro se interesó en él y Kisame también estaba consternado ante la propuesta de Itachi.

-Nunca te has interesado en desconocidos, ¿por qué querrías que ayudáramos a este niño?- preguntó el hombre tiburón curioso.

-Antes de tí, mi compañero de Akatsuki fue Juzo Biwa y se sacrificó para que yo huyera, así que le debo un favor a uno de los sucesores de esta espada. Además, Zabuza fue tu compañero de armas y este niño fue su pupilo, se nota que es muy fuerte y eres el único sujeto cercano a su maestro. Puede ser tu subordinado leal y ayudar a Akatsuki, recuerda que cada ayuda es indispensable para nuestra meta.- le dio a conocer sus motivos el Uchiha.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso. Niño, como Zabuza está muerto ahora te declaro su sucesor haciendo uso de mi autoridad como uno de los Espadachines de la Niebla que queda con vida. Voy a entrenarte en el tiempo en que mis superiores me manden a llamar y sudarás sangre, pero serás una herramienta increíblemente fuerte-le propuso el sujeto a Haku.

Para el chico de hielo, esta era una nueva oportunidad de tener un propósito en la vida. Según los informes de Zabuza, solo habían otros dos Espadachines de la Niebla con vida en la actualidad: Un tal Raiga Kurosuki, portador de la Espada Kiba, pero ambos se odiaban a muerte así que descartó esa opción. La otra apuesta era Kisame Hoshikagi, usuario actual de la Espada Samehada, aunque no había dado con su ubicación y solo lo halló por casualidad.

-Sí, Kisame sensei.- se inclinó Haku obedientemente.

El sujeto extendió Samehada y la tendió en su hombro para ser nombrado oficialmente como un Espadachín de la Niebla, ya que ahora no obedecían a un Mizukage y el actual ya había muerto recientemente.

-Ahora síguenos, vamos directo a los límites entre el País de Fuego y del Agua para un encargo.- le ordenó Kisame a su nuevo sirviente.

-A sus órdenes, amo.- solo respondió el sujeto y caminó hacia ellos.

Este día era el inicio del desarrollo de un ninja muy peligroso para todos, en especial el Equipo 10 que había generado un futuro enemigo movido por la venganza.


	5. Capítulo 005

**_Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve un fuerte bloqueo además de estar saturado de trabajo en la facultad, es por eso que mi querida amiga y gran autora, Pegasister Geishiken, redactó este capítulo. Disfrútenlo._**

 ** _Los 9 Novatos_** ** _Capítulo 5_**

Tras la misión de Nami no kumi el equipo 10 sentía que los acontecimientos de esa misión no eran reales, Hinata le conto todo a su padre siendo que de no ver las propias espadas Kibas estaban en su posesión no creía nada de lo que escucho; Shikamaru trato de pensar que eran las cadenas que emergió de su compañero Naruto; le pregunto a sus padres si sabían de alguien con dicha habilidad, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue que se pusieran pálidos y se desmayaran, todo es tan problemático. En cuanto a Naruto le pidió a su sensei que le ayudara a controlar sus cadenas, en un principio pareciera que no sería capaz de volverlas a usar hasta que frustrado logro liberar una destruyendo un árbol.

Asuma por su parte se siente tan orgulloso de su equipo como también preocupado por su estudiante Uzumaki, nunca se imaginó que tendría la misma habilidad que usaba su madre. De solo recordarla le daban escalofríos, en ocasiones pensaba que lo más cercano que tendría Naruto a sus padres seria su apariencia y carácter. Al informarle de todo lo sucedido en la última misión, su padre parecía estar tan feliz como a la vez temeroso de lo que sería capaz de hacer el niño cuando dominara las cadenas que descubrió. Si su madre las usaba para mostrar su "cariño" a los líderes de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga, no quería ni pensar en las posibles bromas que haría el niño.

Mansión Hyuga POV Hinata

Me encontraba en el dojo entrenando con mi padre para manejar las espadas que Raiga me confió tras su derrota en manos de Naruto-kun. Al principio creí que padre se enojaría por saber que no soy usuaria del elemento Doton como lo son todos los Hyugas, supongo que tener una de las siete espadas de Kirigakure y ser quizás la única en poder usarlas hace que no esté decepcionado de mí.

\- Bien Hinata, ya que estas decidida a usar las Kibas te entrenare en el Kenjutsu que poco Hyugas saben.- Me dice padre frio y serio como siempre.

-Hai, Tou-sama. Respondo firme y tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo, no dejare que pase algo como lo de Nami otra vez.

-En ese caso comenzaremos con lo básico. Quiero que veas mis posturas y las imites, una vez que las tengas bien aprendidas comenzaremos con los movimientos de los ataques. Me dice mi padre tomando una espada de madera y entregándome una a mí también.

Lo que no sabe mi padre es que Asuma-sensei me dio unos pergaminos sobre kenjutsu y la manipulación del elemento Raiton para que vaya avanzando. Me jure a mí misma que no sería una carga para mis compañeros y de estar alado de Naruto-kun, siendo que le ayudo mucho a estudiar y siento que mis sentimientos están siendo correspondido por el maravilloso momento que los dos pasamos aquella noche.

Fin POV Hinata.

POV Naruto.

Ya casi voy dominando estas extrañas cadenas, pienso que son mi propio Kekkei Genkai ya que soy el ultimo Uzumaki en Konoha. Al pensar en eso recuerdo a Sasuke, desde la masacre de su familia es muy frio, serio y pareciera que no tiene ni un poquito de interés en las niñas. ¿Cómo quiere restaurar su clan si no tiene a nadie que lo ayude? Digo hasta yo sé cómo se hacen los bebes, solo espero que esa actitud de "no me importan las chicas" sea solo temporal. Pobre del clan Uchiha y de las locas fans de Sasuke si resulta ser que es de los que batean para el otro lado.

Admito que es complicado usar mi nueva habilidad, utilizo mis kagebunshins para acelerar un poco las cosas no vaya a pasar que por un error ataque y mate a mis amigos y compañeros. Pero por alguna razón que no conozco he tenido varios sueños extraños, veía a unos sujetos con máscaras en blanco.

-Hey Naruto. Escuche la voz de Shikamaru. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Shikamaru, estoy practicando con las cadenas. No logro hacer que me obedezcan y vallan a donde quiero.

-¿Ya sabes cómo manifestarlas? Me pregunta curioso.

-Apenas, debo concentrarme en cosas que me enojan para manifestarlas. Le respondo con algo de pena ya que decir que mi enojo me permite liberar las cadenas no suena bien.

-Que problemático, no me imagino a nadie teniendo esta clase de problemas. Me dice haciéndome sentir mal. –Si te sirve de consuelo parece que había una mujer que también podía usarlas, pero por lo que vi de mis padres no eran para cosas muy lindas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por lo poco que logro decirme mi mamá, esa mujer las usaba para golpear a cualquiera que la molestara poniéndolos como sacos de boxeo.

-¿Quiénes fueron sus víctimas?

-Solo dijo que uno de ellos ya no está para que te vea usar las cadenas mortales.

Con esas palabras entendí que se refería al difunto padre de Sasuke, pobre hombre. Pero si era consciente de las cadenas no debía hacer enojar a esa mujer. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ella podría ser mi madre después de todo muchos dicen que solo "ella" era la única usuaria de las cadenas que poseo.

-Como sea, Asuma-sensei me pidió que te avisara que mañana tenemos una misión. Debemos reportarnos en la torre Hokage temprano para encontrarnos con otro equipo que también fue contratado.

-Muy bien, gracias por avisarme. ¿Quieres que vallamos a Ichiraku?

-Lo siento Naruto, pero debo volver a casa o mi mamá se enojará bastante.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos Shikamaru.

Me retire a Ichiraku para comer un poco, de hecho, gracias a los dueños me hacían algunos descuentos cuando era pequeño. Ahora debo pagar casi lo mismo cuando pido tres tazones grandes de miso. Espero que no sea muy difícil la próxima misión y que el equipo en conjunto no sea tan molesto.

Fin POV Naruto.

POV Asuma.

Menuda suerte la mía, apenas llevo un mes como sensei del equipo 10 y ya me siento que pase muchos años cuidándolos. Primero debo lidiar con los problemas emocionales y morales de Naruto, Shikamaru y Hinata; descubrir que la falta de confianza de Hinata sería un desafío por las tradiciones de su clan me molestaba; ella es de buen corazón. En cuanto a Naruto me cuesta creer que sea capaz de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero entiendo el por qué lo hace. Todos los bastardos de la aldea se alegrarían, en ocasiones me gustaría darles unas patadas por sus conductas. Finalmente, esta Shikamaru con su inmensa pereza; lo que le falta en fuerza y energía solo es superada por su enorme intelecto. No cabe duda que en un futuro tomara el lugar que ocupa su padre.

Me duele la cabeza, espero que mis alumnos no se traumen con el peor hombre que he conocido. Puede que sus gustos en vestimenta o peinados dejan mucho que desear, pero admito que es, quizás el mejor maestro en Taijutsu; Maito Gai. Lo que no sé cómo es que pudo corromper a una mente joven haciéndolo un mini clon suyo, otra cosa que me preocupa es que en el grupo de Gai está el primo de Hinata. Tiene una mala actitud, con ideales que me enferman; creer que todo está marcado por el destino me enfurece sin olvidar que es muy cobarde. La que podría decirse que no tiene nada de malo es Tenten, si uno no se concentra en su obsesión con las armas; se volverá loca cuando vea las Kibas de Hinata.

Día siguiente temprano en la torre Hokage

Noto que mis alumnos van llegando un poco adormilados, de Hinata no me sorprende mucho se nota que está entrenando con sus espadas, Naruto puedo ver que también entrena con su control de chackra y Shikamaru, él es un Nara.

-Ohayo Asuma-sensei. Me saluda mi alumna.

-Ohayo Sensei, Hina-chan tebbayo. Saluda animado Naruto llamando mi atención por la forma que le dijo a Hinata.

-Ohayo mina. Dice el Nara estirándose para despertarse bien.

-Bien ya que todos estamos, la misión de hoy será en conjunto con un grupo de Genins. Lo que les pido es que traten de no juzgar mal al sensei y uno de sus alumnos. Les digo sabiendo que se pueden asustar un poco al conocerlos.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso sensei? Cuestiona Hinata curiosa.

Pobrecita, no sabe quién es el sensei de su primo. Kami me perdone por aceptar esta misión.

-Digamos que en ese equipo la relación entre alumno-sensei es tomada al pie de la letra. Digo con la frente azul recordando la primera vez que los vi.

Los tres me miran con curiosidad al no saber de qué estoy hablando, sacudo la cabeza para sacarme los recuerdos de mi mente. Casi olvidando que tenía algo importante para Naruto le entrego un libro que al principio se queje; no lo culpo a su edad yo también odiaba el tener que estudiar bastante. Cruel ironía mi padre es el "Profesor"; le explico que sus travesuras con unos simples cambios de elementos u objetivos podrían ser trampas mortales para los enemigos. Veo que sus ojos tienen ese brillo particular, ni dos minutos y ya debe tener mil ideas de que podría hacer. Le dije que una vez a la semana debía poner en practica todas las trampas que se mencionan en el libro con las modificaciones que quiera poner y si lo desean Shikamaru y Hinata se podían unir. Les explique que era la mejor forma de probar a los shinobis de la aldea y algunos AMBUs, se les pagaría como misiones de rango C o B dependiendo de las victimas que caigan.

En otra parte de la aldea

Con el grupo de Kakashi todos los hombres del grupo sintieron un escalofrió siendo especifico el que estaba aterrado era Sasuke. En cuanto a Ino su sentido del chismerío estaba gritando que buscara información sobre el equipo 10.

Volviendo con el equipo 10

Cuando terminamos la charla llego todo el equipo de Gai, cielos siento en parte pena por la pequeña Tenten. No sé de cómo puede soportar a esos tipos, Neji es en parte tolerable si se olvida su mentalidad sobre el Destino.

-Yosh, Asuma-san, tus llamas de la Juventud arden intensamente junto a tus jóvenes estudiantes. Exclama Gai sacando ese brillo en sus dientes, veo de reojo que mis chicos retroceden dos pasos por la impresión que da Gai.

-Hola Gai, te presento a mis estudiantes; Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡ES UN VERDADERO PLACER CONOCER A TAN JOVENES SHINOBIS! Grita el nuevo sujeto.

-¿Emm? ¿Hola? Saludaron los tres genins dudosos.

-Bueno, les presento a mis propios estudiantes. Estos son Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee y Ama Tenten. Decían colocando una mano en el hombro de cada mencionado.

Neji miraba con frialdad a Hinata cosa que fue detectada por Naruto y Shikamaru, los dos se pusieron más adelante para que no se concentrara únicamente en su compañera. Tenten reconoció a los del grupo y sabia la historia de Neji con respecto al Clan Hyuga, por lo que fue a saludar algo que fue imitado por Lee para conocer a sus nuevos camaradas.

-Hola Naruto, Hinata. Ha pasado un tiempo. Saludo la chica de bollos animada. -Me alegra que sea con ustedes la misión.

-Es un gusto conocerlos. Saluda Lee con ese brillo que saca Gai.

Sí… Se veían nerviosos y algo asustados a mis chicos por la mini copia de Gai por lo que decidí llamar la atención y comenzar con el trabajo.

-Ya que estamos todos vallamos en busca de esos delincuentes y terminar lo mejor posible. Digo para todos asientan con la cabeza y comencemos a salir de la aldea con rumbo a un pequeño pueblo cerca de la frontera de la tierra de los Osos.

En el camino hablo con Gai sobre las habilidades que tiene mis chicos, cabe destacar que me gusto verlo con la cara pálida al saber que Naruto tiene el Kongo Fusa de su madre. Él también me conto sobre las capacidades que tiene siendo especifico en su alumno Rock Lee, es impresionante saber que el chico ya tenga a medio dominio una de las técnicas que a muchos chuinins o jonins les cuesta realizar. Me pregunto cómo le hará Gai para entrenar a Neji, me imagino que ese niño sabe sobre la leve deficiencia que tiene para realizar los jutsus; todavía recuerdo que muchos se burlaban de él por no ser muy bueno en la manipulación de chackra y más aún al ser el hijo del Genin eterno Maito Dai. En ocasiones me preocupa que esa determinación sobre las llamas de la Juventud que tanto dice Gai se conviertan en un arma de doble filo, después de todo su padre murió defendiendo esa creencia, a su hijo y compañeros.

Al llegar al lugar vemos que las casas se veían algo destruidas muchas personas se encontraba haciendo pozos, tratando de reparar los lugares destruidos o de curar a algunos ancianos, niños o hombres. Nos acercamos y uno de los habitantes nos contó que los bandidos podían utilizar algunos jutsus y que la principal cosa que usaban son los explosivos.

-Esos sujetos vienen por diferentes direcciones y en diferentes momentos, lo ideal será que nos separemos en grupos de 2 para cubrir más terreno y capturar a los bandidos. Dije serio sabiendo que este trabajo no sería nada fácil.

-Sensei, si puedo opinar… Me dice Naruto algo dudoso dado a que no puede confiar en el grupo de Gai, le asiento para que continúe. –Puedo poner algunas trampas, con la estrategia de Shikamaru y el armamento de Tenten no nos llevara bastante tiempo en ponerlas.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo, solo un inútil seria capaz de dar tal inútil idea. Somos ninjas y estamos calificados para acabar con sujetos como los que atacan el lugar. Dijo Neji despectivamente.

-Neji; no conocemos el nivel de las habilidades de los bandidos y cuantos son. Lo que sugiere Naruto es una forma de detener a los bandidos y en el mejor de los casos disminuir las cantidades del enemigo. Le dijo Gai serio, el Hyuga solo frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

Tenten y Naruto se complementaron en las ideas de poner las trampas, siendo que Shikamaru solo les decía que es lo que debían hacer o como sería el resultado si usan algunas herramientas. Admito que el tiempo que les costó en ponerlas era impresionante; muchos que eran expertos en colocar trampas les llevaba al menos una o dos horas en poner las que son medio simples, hasta Genno, el Trampero le lleva como menos un día en poner varias trampas que simplemente tendrías que pensar como ese hombre para no salir mal herido como mínimo. Lamentablemente la relación entre Shikamaru y Neji fue algo ruda, ese chico estaba siempre diciendo que Naruto y Hinata son unos inútiles que debían rendirse mientras pudieran por que los inútiles son solo molestias. El perezoso casi usa su Kajemane no jutsu para que se lastime el Hyuga, de no ser que Naruto le dijo que no valía la pena y algo que sucedió con su familia tiempo atrás.

No nos llevó bastante tiempo derrotar a los bandidos casi todos habían caído en las trampas que colocaron Naruto y Tenten dejándonos con poco trabajo, cabe destacar que en parte le molesto a Neji por el hecho de no "mostrar" sus capacidades en el combate. No negare que una parte de mí se alegró por eso, no sabía si Naruto estaba listo para usar las Kongo Fusa. Regresamos a la aldea e informamos todo lo necesario, para la suerte de Hinata no fue necesario que usara las Kibas por el hecho que se sentiría acosada por Tenten al ver una de las 7 espadas. Observe a Gai que les estaba dando una conferencia a sus alumnos sobre su desempaño o las poderosas llamas de la Juventud que tanto habla.

Narra autor

Al regresar de la misión todos se fueron a sus casas casi cansados siendo que Hinata es acompañada por su primo Neji, el cual se veía molesto al ser regañado por dar su opinión sobre sus compañeros de misión. Cuando los dos Hyugas llegaron al complejo fueron recibidos por el mismo líder del Clan Hiashi que se mostraba complacido. Les parecía raro, ya que desde la derrota de Hinata con su hermana siempre se mostraba inflexible y en estos momentos parecía ansioso.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo; Hinata necesito que vengas conmigo para continuar con el entrenamiento. Pronto iniciarán los exámenes chunin, incluso si no participas en ellos; vendrán algunos viejos conocidos que le gustan tener enfrentamiento con nosotros. Dijo con un tono serio, pero se podía traducir que se encontraba eufórico.

-¿Hiashi-sama si puedo…? Pidió permiso para hablar ante el líder Hyuga.

-¿No es demasiado rápido lo que quieres hacer, padre? Sé que estoy en un buen nivel con el Kenjutsu pero me gustaría estar un poco más preparada para usarla en combate. Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos por el nerviosismo que le recorría el cuerpo.

Neji se quedó sorprendido ya que eran los pensamientos que iba verbalizar, sabía que Hinata tenía una de las espadas de Kirigakure. Debía admitir que se veía prometedora como una espadachín, pero no creía que fuera capaz de cumplir las expectativas de los pocos espadachines del clan.

Hiashi desde el enfrentamiento que tuvo sus hijas y verse obligado a desheredar a Hinata; no lo diría en voz alta, pero quería que ella fuera la líder que unificara a las dos ramas. Cada vez que veía a su hija mayor no podía evitar ver a su difunta esposa, le resultaba más fácil alejarse de su hija para no sentir esa pulsante herida de no haber salvado a Hitomi. En ocasiones sentía que el destino le hacia una cruel prueba que no sabría cuando terminaría, Hinata era una versión más joven de Hitomi. Su amabilidad y ternura eran lo que sobresalía de Hitomi; lo que las diferenciaba en gran manera es que Hinata no tenía una amiga que le diera el valor de ser más expresiva y determinada. Por más que quisiera olvidar a la Habanero Sangrento, en parte fue ella quien lo junto con Hitomi; quizás sin esa mujer ni siquiera habría conocido lo bueno que el mundo puede ofrecer.

-Hem… parde… Titubeo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

-Buenoo… quería saber si tu… en algún momento…. Conociste a alguien con una peculiar habilidad.

-Sé más clara, ha habido personas con kekei Genkais muy extraños que he visto en mi vida como shinobi.

-¿Había alguien que manifestara cadenas de chackra? Dijo inconsciente de lo que provocaría en su padre (ya se murió)

Al escuchar las palabras cadenas y chackra en la misma oración solo pensó en una sola persona; Kushina Uzumaki. La primera vez que la vio fue en la academia, el tacho de marimacho por estar en constantes peleas. Cuando hicieron los exámenes chunin y se debía enfrentar a ella la llamo tomate por su cara redonda y pelo rojo; kami nunca volvió a llamarla de esa manera cuando descubrió esas cadenas infernales. Que no fueran afectadas por el Juken ya era bastante malo, pero que también sellaran de forma temporal el chackra de una persona sin importar que no tocara un tenketsu era más aterrador todavía.

-Si… ¿Por qué preguntas, hija? Dijo monótonamente con una sombra azul en su frente temiendo la respuesta.

-Mi compañero Naruto-kun tiene esa habilidad, Asuma-sensei le da consejos de lo poco que sabe y pensé… que talvez podrías decir algunas de las capacidades que tienen esas cadenas. Hablo la niña sin saber lo que sucedía con su padre.

Kami lo odiaba o quizás sea un castigo de Hitomi por no valorar como se debe a sus hijas, sabía que Kushina estaba embarazada de su amigo Minato. Nunca supo que fue lo que le vio a esa mujer, lo que lo dejo casi muerto era que el niño en cierta forma era una copia de sus padres. La apariencia de Minato, en ocasiones no sabía cómo la gente no podía ver el parecido físico de Naruto con Minato; prácticamente era un Minato con tres marcas. El resto era sin duda alguna de la temperamental y energética madre, Kushina Uzumaki. Pensó que lo máximo que tendrá de ella sería su personalidad, facción craneal y el ser un Jinchuriki; pero nada puede ser como uno quisiera. El niño tenía también las cadenas de chackra, solo podía hacer una cosa ante tanta información. Desmayarse y rezar por que fuera un mal sueño.

-¿Padre? Pregunta Hinata.

-¿Hiashi-sama? Pregunta Neji.

Los dos jóvenes veían como el alma del Hyuga mayor se marchaba de su cuerpo, a los dos se les caía una gota estilo anime al ver la reacción del líder del clan. Ninguno de los dos sabía de lo poderosas y letales que podían llegar a ser las cadenas que demostró el chico Uzumaki, en su tiempo muchos no querían admitir que una mujer fuera más poderosa que los hombres. Ahora que el rubio problemático de la aldea, llegara a ser capaz de controlar esa habilidad solo sería una muestra que habría retribución por los actos cometidos.

En otra parte

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 se podía ver que todos estaban discutiendo sobre quién era el culpable por como terminaron cubiertos de miel, con hojas, palos y picaduras de diferentes tipos de insectos.

Flashback

Los tres genin se encontraban esperando a la llegada de su atrasado sensei, no sabían cómo un hombre como él podía ser un jounin de alto rango. Para los tres Kakashi Hatake era un hombre que no debiera ser un ninja; siempre llega tarde a las reuniones, da excusas tontas, lee libros porno en público y no se concentra de forma individual en sus alumnos. Los tres concordaron que su sensei no sería de mucho apoyo, siendo que no se equivocaron. Kakashi siempre les decía sobre que primero debían tener un buen trabajo de equipo sin molestarse en ver cómo podían organizarse. Sasuke al ser un Uchiha se consideraba a sí mismo como el más apto para tomar el papel de líder, siendo apoyado por la fangirl de Ino y Kiba junto a Akamaru lo refutarían diciendo que se debía ganar el puesto y ser considerado para algo solo por ser de un clan o provenir de grandes influencias. Cuando Kakashi estaba por detener su discusión vio un libro naranja que decía "ICHA ICHA LIMIT", lo que para el jounin valía un tesoro demasiado valioso para ignorar. Al tomar el libro escucho un click, señal de malas noticias.

Nadie en el grupo supo después como es que les cayó la miel, paso una tormenta de tierra y para terminar aparecieron muchas abejas molestas.

Fin Flashback

Todos habían corrido al lago que se encontraba cerca, se quedaron hasta que no hubiera ninguna abeja. Siendo que nadie se fijó en las tres personas que se escondían en un árbol cerca de ellos.

-Lo admito, eso fue muy divertido. Hablo Shikamaru riéndose.

-Jijiji, no me gusta reírme de la desgracia ajena… jijiji… Hinata intentaba de disminuir su risa.

-Jajaja; hay que agradecer a Asuma-sensei por la idea del libro de Kakashi. Jajajaja. Se rio Naruto tomando nota de probar de esconder otras cosas de los pervertidos.

En la torre del Hokage tanto Asuma como Sarutobi se reían al ver que el gran Kakashi Hatake caía en una trampa por culpa de su libro preferido, se llevaría una sorpresa al saber que solo es un cuaderno con el título de esos libros. Se había informado al consejo que se realizarían "trampas" con la intención de tomar el tiempo de reacción de los shinobis, usando como ejemplo el acontecimiento del Clan Hyuga. Cabe destacar que Hiashi se puso algo nervioso por saber que tanto su clan como otras personas serian probados en las formas en que reaccionarían, si bien era normal que pasaran por esta clase de hechos o pruebas que fueran bromas que podían casi explotar las debilidades y aficiones de los Shinobis era bastante perturbador. Ya que no hace mucho ya sufrieron una "Invasión" al complejo siendo que solo dejaron muchas rosas y gruyas de papel. Casi todos en la aldea no sabían cuando serian victimas de estas bromas y no querían saber cómo los afectarían, ya sufrieron los guardias Izumo y Kotetsu siendo teñidos sus cabellos y tener pintura al estilo cabuqui.

Una semana paso desde que comenzaron con sus "Trampas" y el equipo 10 estaba más que satisfecho con sus logros, se les había pagado lo que valdrían 4 misiones C y dos de clase B por capturar a Kakashi Hatake y Ebisu. Asuma en parte se sentía tan orgulloso de lo que podían hacer sus estudiantes, pero a la vez temía de haber creado tres monstros que podrían rivalizar con los verdaderos demonios. Durante el entrenamiento los cuatro hacían varias combinaciones entre sí, poner hipotéticas situaciones con rehenes, siendo los prisioneros y ver cómo sacarle provecho al tener información o situaciones en el combate.

-¿Asuma-sensei… si la situación fuera demasiado complicada? Pregunto Naruto.

-¿De qué hablas, Naruto? El jounin interrogo.

-Bueno… si el enemigo tiene a uno de nuestros compañeros… siendo que nos superan en cantidad y la supuesta única forma de salvar a nuestro compañero… es matar al otro compañero. Le dijo con una mirada vacía.

Al notar esa mirada el Sarutobi creyó ver a uno de los ninjas de Danzo, había conocido a algunos cuando era joven. En su opinión le pareció espeluznante, ver que los ninjas no tuvieran emociones y fueran capaces de hacer cosas inhumanas.

-No sabría que responderte, en mi opinión solo lucharía por salvar a mi compañero de equipo sin sacrificar a mi otro camarada. Le comento el barbudo.

-¿Asuma-sensei, alguna vez les paso eso? Pregunto Hinata.

-Por suerte no me sucedió, pero he oído que les sucedían a otras personas… Se detuvo recordando los acontecimientos del suicidio de Sakumo Hatake.

-Conocía a alguien que sufrió por tales actos ¿verdad, sensei? Pregunta Shikamaru.

-Solo supe de uno que en las épocas de guerra se lo consideraba una deshonra, en mi opinión pienso que fue un gran hombre. Sakumo Hatake, conocido como el "El Colmillo Blanco" abandono su misión para proteger a sus camaradas logrando protegerlos de lo que podría considerarse una muerte segura.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Sus compañeros fueron unos completos hipócritas, lo repudiaron y tacharon de traidor por escogerlos en lugar de continuar con la misión. Fue destituido deshonrosamente y por si no fuera poco se esparcieron rumores sobre cuáles fueron sus motivos para dejar la misión, cansado de tantas humillaciones y no recibir consuelo de nadie siendo que la única persona que lo entendía murió dando la luz a su hijo… él realizo el Zepuku.

-¿Ese hombre era el padre de Kakashi-sensei?

-Sí; Kakashi no toma bien las pérdidas de cualquier persona. Primero fue a su padre, luego fue su compañero que luego reconoció como su mejor amigo, siendo seguida por su compañera que en cierta forma se suicidó y por ultimo su sensei que era lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tenía después de la muerte de su padre.

Naruto empatizo con ese sujeto, en cierta forma pasaron por cosas similares. Pensó que si su antiguo maestro tuviera un hijo se encargaría de cuidarlo y darle la mejor vida que pudiera (Nota: querrá matarlo de mil formas al sabré toda la verdad). Siendo los mismos pensamientos que pasaban por Hinata y Shikamaru, en cuanto Asuma no podía evitar en pensar la formas en que sufriría por su ausencia en la vida de Naruto.

-Bueno. Llamo la atención el jounin. –Ya pasamos mucho tiempo hablando y nadie se hace más joven.

-Eso lo dirá por usted

-Jajaja, chistosito ahora…

-Heyyy… Asuma. Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-¿Kurenai?

-Pude hacer algo de tiempo como… Decía la jounin cuando fue interrumpida por el Sarutobi.

-Buena imitación de Kurenai Naruto, pero este henge… Dijo tocando uno de los pechos de la mujer dándose cuenta que eran reales, lo que le hizo tragar duro.

-¡PERVERTIDO! Le grito dándole una buena bofetada que lo dejo en el suelo y una gran impresión de su mano.

-Choji se reirá en cuanto le diga esto. Comento Shikamaru.

-Asuma-sensei es igual o más pervertido que Kakashi, es una vergüenza. Le reclamo el Uzumaki tratando de contener su risa, lo que intentaba Hinata.

-¡LOS TRES COMIENCEN A CORRER! Les ordeno con furia.

Durante toda esa tarde el equipo 10 creo caos por todas partes. Al día siguiente todos los genins fueron a la academia para ingresar a los exámenes chunin, al entrar se encontraron con los equipos Gai y el 7 viendo como Sasuke se enfrentaba a Rock Lee y perdía para el deleite de Naruto. Lamentablemente no escaparon a tiempo porque se quedaron atrapados en el genjutsu de "LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD". Al llegar a la entrada del salón su sensei les deseo suerte, cuando entraron vieron que había muchos participantes; para su suerte se encontraron con el resto de sus antiguos compañeros de academia.

-Están haciendo mucho escándalo. Hablo un joven con lentes de pelo blanco.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Me llamo Kabuto Yakushi, recuerdan cuando estuve en mi primera prueba chunin. He pasado por este examen 7 veces. Responde el peli blanco.

-Wow… tan difíciles son ¿verdad? Silbo Kiba.

-Lo bueno de eso es que pude reunir bastante información. Dijo mostrando unas cartas en blanco. –En estas tarjetas están la información de algunas aldeas y de algunos shinobis.

-Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga y Gaara Sabaku. Le pidió/ordeno Sasuke.

-Con los nombres me serán más fáciles de encontrarlos. Rock Lee un ninja con 58 misiones rango C, 28 rango B y 0 rango A; es incapaz de usar el ninjutsu, genjutsu siendo su única opción el taijutsu volviéndose un experto en el taijutsu llegando a usar algunas técnicas de Maito Gai.

-Esos es impresionante. Dijo Kiba asombrado.

-Neji Hyuga, miembro de la casa secundaria del clan Hyuga, considerado el novato del año en su generación, es el compañero de Rock Lee.

-¡Hmp!

-Sabaku Gaara es un genin de Suna, hijo del Kazekage, tiene 38 misiones rango B, 10 rango A, 5 rango C, 0 rango D, pero en cada una de sus misiones no fue herido y tiene una taza de muertos desconocidos.

-Eso suena imposible.

-Se sabe que Suna posee al Shukaku así que es posible que Gaara sea un Jinchuriki.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Naruto saber que el peli rojo de Suna sea un Jinchuriki como él, pero sabe la diferencia entre ambos. Él tiene a personas que lo ayudaron a salir de una oscuridad que lo consumía lentamente, en cuanto a Gaara se podía notar que no tenía a nadie en su vida; las cosas podían salirse de control ya que podía sentir el leve instinto asesino que dirija al grupo.

-¿Sabes algo sobre esos sujetos con la nota musical? Pregunta Chouji.

-Son shinobis de una nueva aldea llamada Otogakure no Sato, lleva activa dos años; pero es la primera vez que envían a un escuadrón genin.

Antes que los ninjas de Oto atacaran a Kabuto por el hecho que se sintieron insultados, había aparecido Ibiki Morino. Un hombre de mediana edad, con unas cicatrices en su rostro, usa un pañuelo que cubre toda su cabeza, de vestimenta gris y una gabardina negra que a la vista es muy intimidante.

-No habrá peleas al menos que el proctor lo permita y yo soy el proctor. Hablo fuerte y claro el hombre. –Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki y seres el supervisor de esta parte del examen; ahora tomen asiento antes que decida suspenderlos. Dijo seriamente.

Todos obedecieron siendo que debían sacar un número y sentarse en donde decía el número, para la fortuna de Naruto se sentó alado de Hinata la que también se sentía contenta de tener a su compañero cerca. Shikamaru para su suerte se encontraba a dos asientos cerca de su amigo Chouji, en cuanto al resto se sentaron en diferentes partes.

-Les explicar algunas cosas antes de empezar, deberán cumplir ciertas reglas en caso contrario serán expulsados del examen. Se les dará un examen de 10 preguntas, contestarán 9 de ellas y la ultima la responderán al final. Cada equipo iniciara con 10 puntos, por cada respuesta incorrecta se les quitara un punto, en caso que se los vea copiando se les restara un punto; si llegan a ser vistos copiando 5 veces todo el grupo será suspendido del examen.

Con esas palabras todos comenzaron a responder lo mejor que pudieron, algunos se dieron cuenta que debían copiar para tener las respuestas usando diferentes métodos de recopilación de datos, Kiba y Shino usan a sus aliados para recibir las respuestas, Sakura es la única que responde por si misma el examen, Sasuke usa su Sharingan, Ino se transfiere al cuerpo de alguien mayor para tener las repuestas, Tenten ayuda a Lee usando unos cables y espejos para ver el examen de otro participante hacia; Neji usa su Byakugan para ver las respuestas y finalmente Hinata hace lo mismo con la diferencia que ella mueve las labios despacio para que Shikamaru entienda lo que decía. El Nara usando su jutsu de la sombra conecto su sombra con la de Hinata, en cuando a Naruto recibía por parte de la Hyuga las respuestas en clave morse siendo que sentía las pisadas que le daba a sus cadenas y le daba las mismas señas al Akimichi siendo que casi hace que los descubran al no saber sobre esa habilidad.

Pasado el tiempo el sujeto, Ibiki llamo la atención.

-Se acabó el tiempo, es momento de la última pregunta. Pero les advierto que no será la misma que las otras, porque en caso que respondan incorrectamente pierden automáticamente sin importar que las otras sean correctas y se les negara la posibilidad de hacer el examen chunin nuevamente.

Unos segundos después se retiraron algunos genin seguidos por sus compañeros, pero había algunos que estaban dudando entre si seguir en el examen o retirarse. (Saltemos a la parte en que llega Anko ya que todos sabemos que paso).

-Muy bien mocosos, ahora serán supervisado por la Kunoichi más sexy, Anko Mitarashi. Se presentó una mujer de cabello morado ojos moranes, usando un traje de redes de mayas ajutadas con una falda beish y terminando con una gabardina del mismo color que la falda.

-"¡Es ella!" Pensó el equipo 10 con miedo.

-Veo que te estas ablandado Ibiki. Comento la tocubetsu jounin.

-En esta ocasión hay basta promesas. Respondió el torturador.

-No importa, conmigo no pasaran más de la mitad… Decía hasta que vio a tres genin en particular.

Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata se pusieron pálidos al notar que la mujer los vio, se escondieron bajo sus escritorios con la inútil esperanza de no ser reconocidos. Lamentablemente fueron sorprendidos por una serpiente de cascabel cada uno, recordando el cómo terminaron en tal situación.

Flashback

Unas después que dieron su informe con su misión en conjunto vieron a Anko disfrutando un palito de Dango, se veía que la mujer era alguien que disfruta mucho de los dulces.

-No recuerdo verla antes. Dijo Hinata.

-De hecho, casi siempre la veo en ese lugar. Recordó Naruto.

-Yo también la recuerdo; no sé cuál es su nombre, pero lo único que recuerdo de ella es que esta en el grupo de tortura siendo una takubetsu jounin. Habla Shikamaru pensativo.

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa demoniaca que fueron imitadas por sus compañeros que le salían cuernos y colas de diablillos.

Los tres fueron con el cocinero del lugar para tener algo de información sobre la mujer, con la información que consiguieron crearon un plan que sería casi imposible de ignorar.

Anko Mitarashi sintió que comió bastantes dangos, estaba por retirarse hasta que vio a tres meseros traer una bandeja con lo que parecía un dango que solo podría ver en sus sueños más locas; un Dango mitarashi con mucho jarabe de tamaño colosal.

-Señorita esta es una cortesía por parte del chef, considérelo una muestra de nuestro aprecio por ser la mejor cliente del lugar. Dijo el sujeto que sujetaba la bandeja por el lado derecho.

-Usted no solo es una de las clientes más frecuentes, también es una kunoichi muy poderosa. Decía el sujeto de la izquierda.

-Es por eso que disfrute de este postre que solo es una pequeñez a lo que realmente sentimos por su maravilloso trabajo. Dijo el tercer sujeto entregándole a la mujer una cuchara.

-Créanme lo disfrutare, mucho. Declaro con brillo en sus ojos.

Lo que no se dio cuenta es que los tres meseros salían del lugar a una distancia que no fueran afectados, al sacar una parte del gran manjar no se esperó que le explotara la mitad del dango en la cara. Se veía que la kunoichi están literalmente bañada en dango, fue cuando escucho unas risas de un callejón cerca del lugar.

-¿Así que ustedes son los que han estado detrás de esto? Pregunto con una mirada que aterro a los genin.

Los tres tragaron duro e hicieron lo único que podían, corrieron por sus vidas siendo perseguidos por la jounin durante todo el día. El equipo 10 tomo nota de no volver hacerle una "prueba" a esa mujer otra vez.

Flashback fin

-Bueno… no hay mejor oportunidad que la segunda parte de los exámenes para ustedes tres aprendan a no molestarme. Dijo con una sonrisa demasiado aterradora.

-"Estamos más que muertos". Pensaron los tres niños completamente pálidos y con sus almas saliendo de sus cuerpos.

Cabe destacar que muchos en el salón se preguntaba cómo es que ellos conocían a la segunda supervisora, por su lado Ibiki no estaba tan seguro si debía hacerlo chunin en el momento o dejar que pasaran por el examen de Anko. En cuanto a los involucrados ya estaban escribiendo sus testamentos y viendo todas las formas en que podrían salir vivos de su enorme problema.

Al día siguiente todos los aprobados fueron al campo de entrenamiento 44, también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte. La jounin les explico de cuáles eran las condiciones para sobrevivir y que se les daría un rollo de tierra o cielo los cuales debían juntar con el que les faltara y llevarlos al centro del bosque donde estaría la torre, solo se les daría 5 días de plazo para que fueran a la torre con los dos rollos y por ningún motivo debían abrir cualquiera de los rollos antes de llegar al lugar.

Cada uno de los equipos genin fueron ubicados en diferentes entradas, al entrar Naruto sintió una extraña vibra del lugar.

-¿Qué te sucede, Naruto-kun?

-Solo tengo esta sensación de deja vu.

-Tal vez sea tu imaginación. Dijo el Nara.

-Supongo… No importa, debemos empezar a ver como conseguiremos el rollo de tierra.

-Hinata usa tu Byakugan para rastrear algún equipo genin.

-Si no te importa Shikamaru, puedo usar mis cadenas para que ustedes no se agoten tanto.

Los dos genin lo miran con curiosidad, el rubio saco cuatro cadenas de su espalda dos de las cadenas toman con cuidado a Hnata y Shikamaru; mientras que las otras dos se incrustan en una parte del árbol que los levanto y cada cadena repetía el mismo movimiento avanzando (tipo Doc. Oc) lo que emociono a sus compañeros. Los tres usarían las cadenas como una gran ventaja, siendo que el Uzumaki ya tiene un mejor domino de esa habilidad. Lo que sería bueno para evitar un gran peligro que asecho el bosque y cobraría las vidas o carreras de todos los que entraron.

Fin capítulo


End file.
